Et si cela s'était passé différemment
by kamomille
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Luna Lovegood qui avait permis à Harry de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard après son altercation avec Malefoy avant son entrée en sixième année... Et si c'était plutôt une belle vipère brune au regard aussi bleu que la mer
1. Chapter 0 : Une marque refusée

**Et si cela s'était passé différemment...**

Résumé :

Et si ce n'était pas Luna Lovegood qui avait permis à Harry de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard après son altercation avec Malefoy avant son entrée en sixième année...

Et si c'était plutôt une belle vipère brune au regard aussi bleu que l'océan...

Que se serait-il passé ?

Pas de nouveau personnage, pas de nouvelle intrigue.

Juste un petit changement de l'histoire à travers les yeux bleus d'une vipère plus ou moins connues... = Spoilers des tomes 6 et 7.

Bande Annonce :

Poudlard, la sixième année de nos héros commence.

Pansy Parkinson ouvre la porte du compartiment et trouve Harry étendu immobile à terre.

_ Franchement Potter t'as un don pour te foutre dans des situations impossibles.

_ J'avais l'intention de te dire merci Parkinson, mais finalement je crois que je vais éviter.

_ Parfait, de toutes façons je n'attendais pas tes remerciements !

_ Bien !

_ Bien !

Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire ainsi, changea le cours initial de l'histoire, et le destin liant une vipère à un lion bascula irrémédiablement.

Des ennemis jurés...

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois aimable avec moi Potter, fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ce sera bien mieux pour toi et moi !

_ Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'être aimable avec toi Parkinson ? Tu m'es autant sympatique que cette fouine de Malefoy ! Répliqua le survivant.

_ Parfait !

_ Parfait !

Qui n'auraient jamais dû se rapprocher...

_ « Le prince de sang-mêlé » ? Je me disais bien que ta tête avait enflé ces derniers temps Potter !

_ Ma parole, tu me suis Parkinson ?! Répliqua Harry en reprenant son livre de potion des mains de Pansy.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille à ce que tu ne provoques pas une autre catastrophe Potter !

_ Est-ce ta manière de me dire que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ? Demanda l'élu avec un sourire en coin.

_ Non, c'est ma manière de te dire que tu es un vrai dangers public ! Répliqua la verte et argent en lui retournant son sourire.

Se sont découvert des intérêts communs...

_ Tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux Potter, sache le !

_ Je connais déjà le plus dangereux, cela me suffit...

_ Celui que tu dois tuer pour survivre ou celui qui ressemble selon toi à une fouine ?

_ Non, celui qui se tient devant moi...

_ T'es nul en métaphore ou quoi ? Tous les serpentards ne deviennent pas forcément mangemorts !

_ Et qui te dit que je déteste tous les serpents ?

Mais ce rapprochement ne plait pas à tout le monde...

_ Si quelqu'un s'apperçoit que tu traînes trop avec le balafré, tu risques gros et tu le sais !

_ Draco, j'ai déjà signé mon arrêt de mort en refusant de me faire tatouer comme du vulguère bétail ...

_ Mais pourquoi tu as refusé bon sang tu es folle ?!

_ Tu sais parfaitement que je ne crois pas en la suprématie du sang pur !

_ Tu aurais pu au moins préserver l'honneur de ta famille...

Le goût de l'interdit est parfois si irrésistible...

_ Crois-tu que nous avons tous une destinée à suivre obligatoirement, que ce soit tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ou obéir aux ordres horribles que t'impose ta propre famille ? Demanda Pansy allongée sur le toit du château, scrutant les étoiles en compagnie d'un certain lion.

_ Je crois qu'en allant contre sa volonté on n'accomplit pas sa destinée mais que l'on souffre d'être emprisonné par ce que l'on considère comme un pseudo devoir. Répondit Harry en se tournant vers la belle vipère qui lui souriait.

Si attrayant...

Pansy apparut à la soirée de Slughorn vêtue d'une robe rouge bustier extrêmement envoutante aux yeux ébahis d'Harry.

Un amour impossible et pourtant...

_ Peu importe que l'on soit dans des maisons ennemies, peu importe que l'on doive se battre ensemble ou l'un contre l'autre, peu importe que les autres soient surpris ou dégoûtés par nous, l'important est que l'on s'aime, Pansy !

_ Potter... Arrête tes mièvreries s'il te plait !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je déteste rougir ! Et tu le sais !

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant alors que la vipère levait les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'attitude parfois trop romantique à son goût de ce lion à la tignasse noir qu'elle aimait tant. Décidément, ce Gryffondor si courageux et cette Serpentard si rusée étaient faits pour se compléter... et peut-être même plus encore...

**Chapitre 0 : Une marque refusée :**

Il était près de minuit et elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, incapable de s'arrêter de trembler tant elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Avant qu'il ne revienne, elle avait espéré pouvoir y échapper, ne pas subir cette cérominie qui la souillerait pour le restant de ses jours. Elle n'était pas courageuse, mais en aucun cas elle n'était une tueuse assoiffée de sang. Si son meilleur ami la voyait hésité ainsi il l'engeulerai comme jamais. Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu des idées très arrêtées sur ce sujet épineux qu'est la soi disant pureté du sang et ce soir il allait honoré le nom de sa famille et essayait de rattrapper l'échec de son père. Mais, elle... Elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne, et surtout pas à un mégalomane complètement timbré. Néanmoins si elle suivait ses opinions, elle devrait en supporter les conséquences irrémédiables. Ses parents avaient déj planifié sa vie dans les moindres détails : un mariage avec un sang-pur, Drago de préférence, une vie à faire des gosses à mon mari et tenir son manoir pendant que lui irait voir si d'autres femmes seraient plus désirables que moi...

Une vie de lâcheté, de prison, d'amertume, et de faux semblants... Non... Cette vie ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde et elle ne le souhaitait à personne... Alors que faire ? Elle était fille unique sans attache. Son père violent, limite alcoolique, les battait, elle et sa mère... Mais attention, il ne touchait jamais au visage ! Evidemment, cela risquerait de se voir sinon... L'ironie et le sarcasme était devenus ses armes pour se protéger de quiconque oserait s'approcher de trop près, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les Gryffondors la haïssaient et que les Serpentards l'avaient élue comme princesse. Elle, la « princesse des serpents » disaient-ils. Quoi de plus pathétique ? Pendant des années, elle avait joué un rôle, elle faisait ce que l'on attendait d'elle : elle avait d'excellentes notes, presque aussi bonnes que celle d'Hermione Granger, une réputation digne d'une vipère et un « faux » petit ami au goût de ses parents. Elle avait convenu cet arrangeent avec Drago : il se faisait passé pour son petit ami aux yeux de tous mais en aucun cas lui n'avait à être fidèle envers elle. Cela les arrangeait tous les deux.

Ainsi leur parents étaient heureux et eux ils avaient la paix. Ils avait joué leur rôle à la perfection, même les lions n'y voyaient que du feu. Cette mascarade avait duré toute leur vie mais ce soir elle prenait un tournant décisif. Drago avait choisi depuis bien longtemps, mais elle... Il était tant elle arriverait bientôt au manoir Jedusor, elle devait mpérativement se calmer et remettre son masque impassible avant d'arriver. Elle déplia donc ses jambes, se concentra pour faire cesser ses tremblements et reprit ses traits durs et sa carapace fictive. Ses parents n'avaient même pas deigné l'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Elle allait devoir faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : décider seule, mais cette fois selon ses propres opinions. La diligence s'arrêta enfin, elle rabaissa une capuche noire sur son visage et descendit dignement. En quelques marches, elle franchit la porte et attendit dans le hall à peine quelques secondes car un rire sinistre s'élevait déjà dans les airs.

_ Te voilà, Pansy. Le maître t'attends avec impatience... ricana Bellatrix Lestrange, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Il l'attendait avec impatience ? Pourquoi ? Là était toute la question.

Elle gravit les marches poussiéreuse de l'escalier en bois menant à l'étage encore plus sinistre que le hall. Elle crut apercevoir des portes se refermer sur son passage, mais n'en fut pas sûre. Elle n'avait pas desserrer les dents depuis plusieurs heures déjà et ne comptait le faire qu'en sa présence même si Bellatrix se montrait très explosive quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Néanmoins, la furie et ancienne Black ne put pas faire payer ce manque de respect évident de la part de cette petite gamine effrontée. En effet, le Lord avait ordonné de ne pas la toucher. Allez savoir pourquoi, son maître avait développé un certain intéressement envers cette Serpentard au sang pur... Finalement elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir devant une porte en bois foncé, la mangemort ouvrit la porte et laissa la brune entrer avant de refermer la porte et de la laisser seule avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Alors c'est toi, Pansy Parkinson. Chuchota une voix glaciale dans la pénombre.

Ce murmure déclancha les torches incrustées au mûr qui s'allumèrent les unes après les autres éclairant ainsi l'intégralité de la grande pièce de leurs grandes flammes vertes. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles... Elle enleva sa capuche afin qu'il puisse voir son visage et s'approcha de lui. Le lord trônait sur une chaise ornementale en bois d'ébène, droit comme un « i », il attendait. Pansy s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et inclina très légèrement sa tête. Son manque de respect envers le seigneur aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque chez Bellatrix Lestrange mais, pour une obscure raison, Voldemort ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi par ton ami Malefoy... se décida-t-il à dire en détaillant soigneusement son invité.

_ D'après lui, tes camarades t'ont donné un surnom que tu mérites... Celui de la Princesse des serpents... Un haut rang pour une jeune fille de sang pur avertie. Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Mais Pansy n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche. Il tournait autour du pot, il essayait de l'amadouer en lui chuchotant des compliments. Ce qu'elle attendait c'est qu'il lui dise pourquoi elle était là et non à la cérémonie qui ferait d'elle une magemort.

_ Drago m'a également « révélé » votre petit jeu que vous donnez depuis des années pour éloigner vos parents. Très astucieux, d'après lui c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée et qui a fait que cela marche aussi bien durant tout ce temps. Tellement bien que personne n'a remarqué votre manège. Je suis très impressionné ! Tromper tout son monde comme ça sans se faire prendre, ça relève d'une grande ingéniosité, d'un sang froid à toute épreuve et d'une patience infinie... continua le lord en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière pour ensuite lui tourner autour comme un vautour.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demnda alors Pansy, fatiguée de la lenteur du mage. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à la cérémonie comme Drago ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant le lord droit dans les yeux, faisant preuve d'un courage dissimulé depuis longtemps.

_ De l'audace en plus... Parfait ! S'exclama le lord. Tu es ici parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial Pansy... Vois-tu, tu es une sang-pure dont le père te frappe et dont la mère ne t'a jamais protégé contre lui. Tu souffres déjà depuis très longtemps pour ton jeune âge, alors je te prends en pitié et vais te proposer quelque chose : je ne t'oblige pas à être marquer ce soir. Ainsi tu concerves ton indépendance. Néanmoins, je veux qu'à ta majorité tu te fasses marquer sans possibilité de refus. S'exclama le seigneur en retournant vers son siège.

Pansy ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette proposition et ne le laissa pas transparaître sa réponse , quoiqu'il en soit, était préparée depuis un certain temps déjà, même-si elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de le dire.

_ Je ne serais pas marquée, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Je ne suis pas avec vous mais je ne suis pas contre vous. Vous me laissez le choix de partir sans possibilité de retour et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Le surnom que mes camarades m'ont donné, je ne l'ai pas choisi tout comme le fait d'être sang-pur. Je ne crois pas en la supprématie du sang et je tens à ce que vous le sachiez maintenant tuez-moi si vous voulez mais jamais je ne vous laisserez me tatouer. Affirma-t-elle en prenant ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains et contre toute attente la réponse du lord la surprit de nouveau.

_ Malefoy m'avait dit que tu ne te laisserais jamais convaincre, c'est pour cela que je te proposais ce marché, je voulais te laisser le temps de réfléchir mais apparemment c'est déjà fait. Bien... Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre moi et tes parents, à ton aise, je te laisse partir car je répugne le fait de voir couler du sang aussi pur que le tien. Je te laisse donc partir... Néanmoins, je t'interdis de rentrer chez toi, tes bagages t'attendront à la sortie du Manoir, tu vas retourner à Poudlard, ainsi je pourrais savoir certains de tes faits et gestes. Enfin, si jamais tu venais à choisir le camps de Potter et de ce fou amoureux des moldus, tu seras considérée comme une indésirable et je te tuerais au même titre que je tuerais Potter. Est-ce clair ? Demanda le Lord noir après avoir exposé ses conditions.

_ Parfaitement. Répondit la jeune fille en reculant vers la porte.

Elle scruptait toujours le lord attendant d'être sortie de cette pièce avant de prendre ses jambes à con cou. Une fois sortie, elle remonta le couloir, dévalla l'escalier et sortie du manoir à grandes enjambées. Dehors, une pluie battante se déversait mais la jeune fille n'en avait rien à faire, elle continua à courir jusqu'aux grilles et y trouva effectivement son énorme malle à l'éfigie de Poudlard ainsi qu'une cage contenant un chat noir et blanc, miaulant sous cette pluie. Pansy prit sa baguette et l'agitta légèrement, un bus violet à trois étages fit alors son apparition et Stan Rocade en sortit afin de commencer son monologue habituel. Pansy tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le terrifiant manoir puis monta dans le bus direction le Chaudron baveur, elle était indépendante, certe, mais elle n'était pas encore libre. Cette année sera sans aucun doute décisive pour la jeune fille. La neutralité n'étant pas acceptée de nos jours, il faudra tout ou tard qu'elle choisisse son camp... Ele voyait déjà la tête de Drago et de Potter quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle...


	2. Chapter 1 : Une chose qui n'aurait pas

**Chapitre 1 : Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire :**

Si le Poudlard Express paraissait extrèmement impressionnant la première fois qu'on le voyait, au fil des années il perdait de sa grandeur. Les fins de vacances se ressemblaient toutes à part pour certaines personnes dont les vacances se finissaient rarement de la même façon chaque année... Ils étaient peu dans ce cas là. Néanmoins, leur cas était exceptionnel. Les fils et filles de mangemorts n'étaient qu'en nombre restreint mais leur vie venait de changer à tout jamais et ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Et puis, il y avait bien entendu Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et les Weasley. Mais tout ça, Pansy le savait déjà, accoudée à la fenêtre de son compartiment, elle songeait à l'été monotone qu'elle avait passé au chemin de traverse. La plupart des boutiques étant fermées, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

Drago était passé mais elle n'avait pu le voir que quelques secondes puisqu'il était en compagnie de sa mère, Narcissa. Néanmoins, son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et son air maladif l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose à la cérémonie, elle ne voyait que cela qui pouvait mettre le Prince des serpents arrogant qu'elle conaissait si bien, dans un tel état. Elle apperçut également Potter et sa bande chez le nouveau magasin des jumeaux Weasley. L'un des seuls restant ouvert. Il était tout simplement magique ! Les jumeaux avaient fait de l'excellent travail, s'il n'avait pas été ouvert par ces temps incertains, ils auraient fait immédiatement fortune, ça Pansy en était persuadée. Il y avait de tout dans cette boutique de farces pour sorciers facétieux ! À part ça, la fin des vacances parrut interminable pour la princesse des serpents, qui était heureuse de retourner enfin à Poudlard, où elle serait certainement plus en sécurité. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses parents mais peu importe, au moins, elle avait une autre maison où aller.

Mais revenons au présent ! Drago était assis juste devant elle alors que Blaise Zabinni était à sa gauche. Le silence s'était imposé dans ce compartiment quand une bombe explosa juste devant leur porte et libéra une fumée nuisible. Drago alla voir, bien décidé à botter les fesses de l'impudent qui avait osé les importuner mais Pansy le reteint.

_ Laisse Drago ! Ce sont sûrement les premières années qui font les idiots. Lui dit-elle en reconnaissant l'un des probables produits des frères Weasley.

_ Pff... Sales gamins, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ! Râla le blond encore une fois de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, au moins cette année, on ne me prendra pas à faire ce genre de stupidités !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda alors Pansy curieuse.

_ Disons que je n'en aurais pas le temps je serai beaucoup trop occupé ailleurs... Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient osé réouvrir cette foutue école cette année... s'arrêta Drago en entendant un ricanement de la part de Blaise.

_ Ca te fait rire Zabinni ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier... répliqua le vert et argent sous les yeux soupçonneux de sa meilleure amie.

Pansy ne reconnaissait plus vraiment son meilleur ami. Il était colérique, amère, toujours imbu de sa personne mais cette fois on aurait dit qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être... Mais que s'était-il produit pour qu'il soit dans cet état de nervosité extrème ? Ça Pansy avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Soudain, le blond leva la tête et regarda le panier à bagages juste au-dessus de la tête de Pansy. Et il était paranoïaque en plus !? Après cela, le reste du voyage fut silencieux. Personne n'osa déranger Drago. Enfin... Si Pansy avait été seule avec lui, elle l'aurait cuisiné, sans aucun doute, mais là il y avait trop de monde... Elle attendrait donc jusqu'à ce soir. Beaucoup de filles passèrent devant la porte de leur compartiment et se mirent à glousser en appercevant Drago et Blaise.

Il est certain qu'ils étaient tous deux très séduisants. Blaise avec son teint mâte, son grand corps d'athlète développé et son sourire ravageur en faisait tomber plus d'une dans ses filets. Curieusement, la seule fille avec qui il avait essayé sans succés c'était Pansy... Et Drago, avec ses yeux bleu-gris, ses cheveux d'or et son corps finement dessiné, était un véritable tombeur. D'ailleurs Pansy n'avait pas beaucoup d'amie à cause du fait qu'elle « sortait » avec ce dernier, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. La jalousie de ces filles la laissait totalement indifférente d'autant plus que Drago était libre de se faire n'importe quelle fille qui passait par là, hormis Granger, bien sûr.

Quant à Pansy, elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles. Mince, élancée, et même très jolie, la jeune brune aux yeux azurs avait décidément bien grandi. Son nez s'était affiné, ne la faisant plus ressembler à un pékinois et ses cheveux anciennement coupés au carré, étaient à présent longs et ondulaient très légèrement. Et si elle n'était pas aussi bien entourée par les deux Serpentards précédemment cités, elle aurait sans doute une grande liste de prétendants. Mais le problème ne se posait pas puisqu'elle était censée sortir avec un certain blond, malgré le fait qu'elle préférait les bruns mais ça Pansy s'était bien gardée de le révéler à Drago... Finalement, le train s'arrêta. Pansy et Blaise se levèrent contrairement à Drago qui restait assis.

_ Drago, tu viens ? S'exclama alors Pansy en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

_ Passe devant, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Lui répondit-il d'une voix morne, intrigant d'avantage la jeune fille.

C'est pourquoi elle resta juste à côté de la porte et essaya de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer sans éveiller ses soupçons. Mais il ferma la porte du compartiment à clef et tira les rideaux. Alors Pansy colla son oreille contre la porte pour essayer au moins d'entendre quelque chose de suspect et il ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations privées, Potter ? Stupéfix. Cria-t-il.

Pansy décolla son oreille de la porte tant le bruit était fort. Potter, mais que foutait-il là ? Oh, mais qu'elle était idiote ! La fumée, c'était forcément de la poudre à invisibilité ! Et ainsi, Potter avait pu entrer sans se faire remarquer pour pouvoir les écouter à son aise. Et c'était forcément lui qui était dans le panier à bagages juste au-dessus d'elle et qui avait attiré l'attention de Drago tout à l'heure ! Mais comment était-il resté invisible durant tout le voyage ? Néanmoins, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car Drago allait sortir. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher dans le compartiment d'à côté pour que son meilleur ami ne sache pas qu'elle était restée afin de l'espionner. Ses pas résonnant dans le train s'estompèrent petit à petit.

Maintenant, elle devait prendre une décision : devait-elle aider Potter ? La question ne se posa pas longtemps car elle rentra dans le compartiment où il aurait dû se trouver mais il était vide ! Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas sorti d'ici. Alors elle s'approcha et heurta quelque chose qui la fit tomber en avant. Mais elle ne toucha pas le sol, amortie par ce qui semblait être un corp. En effet, elle retira ce qui était une cape d'invisiblité et découvrit Potter allongé sur le sol, pétrifié. Elle ne pouvait plus le laisser là à présent. Elle lança donc un « Enervatum » qui libéra le jeune homme à la cicatrice et put constater en se relevant que Drago lui avait cassé le nez.

_ Et bien... Il ne t'a pas raté ! S'exclama la brune en grimaçant devant l'aspect du nez du garçon.

_ C'est si moche que ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en grimaçant à son tour.

_ Bah... Disons qu'avant déjà c'était pas terrible mais là... C'est pire je dirais. Avoua la jeune fille goguenarde sous le sourire forcé que lui jeta le survivant.

_ Merci. Dit-il avec amertume, on aurait dit que ce simple mot lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour ton nez ? Lui proposa-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du train.

_ Tu pourrais ? Demanda le survivant soupçonneux alors qu'ils marchaient sur le quai obscure en direction des diligences.

_ Je peux toujours essayer. Répondit elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui mettant sa baguette sous le nez. Episkey. Lança-t-elle, arrachant ainsi un cri au survivant quand son nez se remit en place.

_ Franchement Potter t'as un don pour te foutre dans des situations impossibles. Laissa alors Pansy,se moquant ouvertement de lui.

_ J'avais l'intention de te dire à nouveau merci Parkinson, mais finalement je crois que je vais m'éviter cette peine. Rétorqua le survivant n'acceptant pas que Parkinson puisse le cerner si aisément.

_ Parfait, de toutes façons je n'attendais pas tes remerciements ! Répliqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

_ Bien !

_ Bien ! Répéta-t-elle en arrchant un grognement de la part du survivant.

_ Dis-moi que faisais-tu exactement dans notre compartiment ? Drago n'a pas tord, les conversations entre amies c'est privée, tu es bien placé pour le savoir toi l'Elu. Le narga-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai plus le droit d'espionner mes ennemis sans avoir à rendre des comptes à une de ces personnes ? Répondit le survivant amer.

_ Pas quand cette même personne t'a évité de retourner à Londres. Rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as libéré Parkinson et très franchement ça m'intrigue. Toi, le chien de garde de Malefoy, sa petite amie, tu me sauves, moi, son pire ennemi !

_ Je ne suis pas le chien de Drago, tu me confonds avec Crabbe ou Goyle, je suis juste son amie, une amie qui ne partage pas forcément ses idées préreçues. Contra la jeune fille avec tacte.

_ Et depuis quand ? Demanda Harry en riant.

_ Depuis toujours ! Seulement tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte parce que tu es exactement comme Drago ! Tu as des idées préconçues qui t'obscurcissent la vue et du coup tu ne distingues pas ce qui te pend au nez Potter ! Cependant, il est normal que tu n'es pas pu deviner immédiatement ce fait, car Drago et moi jouons la comédie depuis des années et ça nous facilité grandement la vie. Révéla la serpentard sous le regard ahuri du survivant.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne sors pas avec Malefoy. Résuma-t-il.

_ Non ! Je ne suis jamais sortis avec d'ailleurs. Confirma Pansy.

_ Mais vous êtes mangemorts tous les deux ! Affirma le brun avec un sourire vainqueur.

À cet instant, le regard rieur de Pansy changea et il devint aussi dure que de la glace.

_ Tu es un imbécile ! Alors selon toi, il faudrait arrêter tous les serpentards parce qu'ils sont tous fils et filles de mangemorts c'est ça ? Potter, franchement je te pensais plus intelligent... Ta vie ne t'a donc rien enseignée ?! Les Gryffondors sont-ils tous courageux, dis-moi ? C'est curieux parce qu'il me semble que Pettigrow est très loin d'être un auror, pas vrai ? Et pour ta gouverne, ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens ! Tous les serpents ne deviennent pas des mangemorts ! S'exclama la jeune fille totalement hors d'elle.

Il pouvait la traiter de vipère, de sale serpent, de tout ce qu'il voulait en fait, mais de mangemorts, alors ça pas question, pas après cet été ! Ainsi, elle partit laissant le Gryffondor planté là, plongé dans ses pensées après la brusque tirade de cette vipère qu'il pensait avoir cerné depuis longtemps. Si Malefoy était étrange, elle, elle était surprenante car quoiqu'il en dise, elle avait entièrement raison, son expérience avec Queudver en était la preuve évidente. C'est dans cet optique là qu'il poursuivit son chemin, recroisant la jeune fille aux grilles du château aux côtés d'un Malefoy très en colère et qui apparemment se faisait fouiller. Mais il put voir Rogue régler l'affaire très rapidement et une remarque acerbe de la part de son ennemi blond lui fit continuer sa route non sans jeter un bref regard à une Parkinson toujours aussi en colère après lui. Il lui faudra être rusé pour essayer de remettre la vipère en confiance... Le conflit n'était pas prêt à être enterré, en tous cas, pas temps qu'Harry n'abandonnerait pas ses préjugés sur les serpents. Mais curieusement, le fait d'avoir parler avec Pansy et le fait qu'elle l'ait libéré l'avaient rendue beaucoup moins antipathique aux yeux du survivant mais ça il ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit.

Après que Drago en ait fini avec Rusard et Rogue, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le château. Le blond était soupçonneux envers son amie du fait que Potter soit arivé peu de teps après elle et il lui fit remarquer.

_ C'est curieux que Potter soit arrivé juste après toi... Je croyais que tu étais déjà arrivée à la grande salle... commença le serpentard avec prudence.

_ J'avais oublié quelque chose dans le compartiment donc j'y suis retournée. Répondit-elle calmement.

_ Tiens donc... Et c'est là que tu as vu Potter dans notre compartiment et que tu l'as libéré je suppose. Conclut Drago avec son air narquois.

_ Non, quand je suis arrivé, il sortait du compartiment avec ta chère tante Tonks ! Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

En effet, ça aurait été parfaitement possible puisque Nymphadora Tonks était montée dans le tran en tant que garde au cas où un « problème » se produirait durant le voyage. Et elle l'avait vu, et en tant qu'auror et alliée du survivant, elle aurait parfaitement pu le libérer. Ainsi Drago ne se douta de rien et ne lui posa plus aucune question à ce sujet. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre. De plus, le jeune sorcier évitait soigneusement le sujet de la famille en ce moment, ça tombait très bien... Et puis, Pansy était certaine que Potter n'irait jamais se vanter d'avoir été sauvé par une vipère. Donc sa couverture était parfaite.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent auprès de leurs cmarades, à leur table verte et argent. Les premières années avaient déjà été répartis et tout le monde avait commencé à manger. Camille et Drago s'assirent entre Millicent et Blaise.

_ Et bien, on commençait à s'inquiéter où étiez-vous ? Demanda Millicent à sa meilleure amie.

_ Drago a été retenu par Rusard et j'avais oublié quelque chose dans notre compartiment, ensuite j'ai attendu Drago. Résuma-t-elle promptement. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

_ Et bien, le choixpeau nous a conseillé d'être « uni dans l'adversité » ! Tu parles ! Comme si il était humainement possible de s'entendre avec les lions ! Les informa Blaise es jetant un regard dédaigneux vers la table des Gryffondors qui devaient sans aucun doute dire la même chose à propos d'eux.

_ Oh ! On a aussi une autre nouvelle qui va vous plaire j'en suis sûre ! S'exclama Millicent avec enthousiasme.

_ Ah ? Allez-y, on vous écoute ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans cette école de fous ? Demanda Drago, quelque peu las par les potins du château.

_ Rogue devient professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et son remplaçant en potion et Horace Slughorn ! Révéla Blaise avec un grand sourire.

En effet, la nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait enfin accepté de promouvoir ce cher Rogue au poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années... Et bien cela promettait...

Pansy rencontra alors les yeux verts du survivant. Il savait tous deux que le regard qu'ils posaient l'un sur l'autre avait changé. Ils ne se voyaient plus comme avant et ça allait tout modifier. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, à présent, ils partageaient un secret...

Une simple chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire ainsi, changea le cours initial de l'histoire, et le destin liant une vipère à un lion bascula irrémédiablement.

NDA : Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ J'en profite pour remercier Mattrio mon seul reviewer pour l'instant , le premier d'une longue lignée ^^ enfin, j'espère ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Des ennemeis jurés » ^^ à vos reviews maintenant ! À bientôt ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Des ennemis jurés

**Chapitre 2 : Des ennemis jurés… **

La première nuit à Poudlard sembla salvatrice pour Pansy qui n'avait pas bien dormi depuis des semaines. Se sentir en sécurité enroulée dans des couvertures chaudes sur un matelas moelleux lui avait cruellement manqué au Chaudron Baveur. Surtout la sécurité finalement, car ici, même si elle savait qu'elle était surveillée de près par, d'un côté, les nouveaux mangemorts, et de l'autre, ce cher Harry Potter, elle se sentait bien plus sereine sous le toit d'Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme était sans aucun doute possible vieux et fou, mais il inspirait aussi une sagesse et une bienveillance qui apaisaient la jeune vipère chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard toujours aussi vif malgré l'âge de son directeur. Mais il n'était plus temps de rêvasser car aujourd'hui, les cours recommençaient et il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard le premier jour.

Elle se leva donc, afin d'aller se laver avant que la horde furieuse, qu'elle avait pour camarades de chambre, ne se mette à piailler tout en parlant chiffons et garçons. Il n'y avait rien de plus écœurant dés le matin, selon Pansy. Elle se prépara, sans les réveiller et sortit discrètement du dortoir pour se rendre à sa salle commune où elle trouva Drago, déjà levé et seul. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter sérieusement avec son meilleur ami hier avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits mais elle comptait bien se rattraper ce matin même. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui, celui-ci la sentit arriver, se retourna et lui adressa un sourire. Pas un sourire en coin à la Malefoy, non, c'était le sourire sincère et tendre qu'un jeune homme adressait à sa meilleure amie en guise de bonjour.

Pansy lui rendit ce signe d'affection rare et précieux, et ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la sortie de leur salle commune avant que quiconque ne voit les idoles de leur maison verte aussi peu Serpentard, autrement dit ni vils, ni désagréables. Mais finalement, le prince et la princesse des serpents n'étaient pas comme ça à l'intérieur, quoiqu'en disent ces idiots de lions. Ils ne montraient leur vraie personnalité qu'entre eux parce qu'il n'avait confiance, l'un comme l'autre, en personne d'autre. Ils se protégeaient, ils avaient toujours fait ainsi, mais aujourd'hui Pansy s'éloignait de la voix qui avait été tracée pour elle et Drago s'en inquiétait. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de parler, de s'expliquer afin qu'ils sache où en est l'autre psychologiquement parlant. C'est donc Pansy, devant le mutisme du blond, qui entama la discussion qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux.

_ Et si on se disait ce que l'on a à se dire avant que l'on explose ? Proposa la brune avec un sourire en coin digne de son meilleur ami.

_ Tu sais... J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour on aurait peur de se dire se que l'on pense vraiment. Souffla Malefoy junior ironiquement.

_ On avait pas peur de se dire nos quatre vérité avant cet été alors pourquoi ça devrait changer ?

_ Parce que tout a changé et tu le sais ! Répliqua le blond sérieusement cette fois.

_ Tu as accepté cette marque Drago ! Alors maintenant assume ! Mais ne me reproche pas d'avoir eu le courage de m'opposer à lui ! Murmura Pansy fermement.

_ Nous sommes dans deux camps opposés à présent ! Mais je dois dire que je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'en es sortie sans te faire tuer !

_ Deux camps opposés ? Tu y vas fort... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais et il m'a laissé partir... expliqua la brune avec désinvolture.

_ Et c'est tout ? Demanda Drago, on ne peut plus surpris.

_ Il y a néanmoins une condition. Si jamais j'étais amenée à choisir le camp ennemi au sien , il me tuera au même titre que Potter. Révéla-t-elle sous le regard horrifié de son ami.

_ Mais tu es folle ! Tu te rend compte de ce que...

_ Excuse-moi Drago, mais je préfère mourir plutôt que d'obéir à un sadique notoire. J'ai choisis, tu as choisis et je ne te reproche pas ta décision alors fais-en autant avec la mienne. D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la cérémonie. Coupa la vipère avant de détourner malicieusement la discussion vers son interlocuteur.

_ Pas grand chose à dire. C'était comme nos parents nous l'avaient décrit...

_ Je ne te parle pas de la pose de la marque, mais de ce qu'Il t'a donné comme mission pour que tu sois dans cet état ! S'exclama Pansy, toujours aussi bas et ferme.

_ Tu n'es plus des nôtres... Je ne peux pas t'en parler et même si tu étais encore avec nous je ne te pourrais pas t'en parler. Répondit gravement le Serpentard sans pouvoir regarder dans les yeux son amie de toujours.

_ Il t'a demandé de tuer... affirma plus que ne questionna Pansy, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir les yeux plissé par la tristesse.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Drago ahuri pas la perspicacité de la vipère.

_ Je te connais par cœur Drago. Et depuis que l'on sait que notre destin était de devenir mangemort, tu as toujours eu peur d'être obligé de tuer quelqu'un quelque soit la pureté de son sang. Expliqua-t-elle tout en réduisant la distance qu'il y avait entre le blond et elle.

_ Tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé. Soupira Drago en appuyant son front contre celui de la brune.

_ Tu sais qu'il t'a confié cette mission juste parce qu'il sait que tu vas te faire tuer ! Répliqua la jeune fille tristement.

_ Il le fait parce que mon père l'a à nouveau déçu et qu'Il espère le punir ainsi mais je ne me laisserai pas mourir comme ça ! Je prouverai que je suis capable de mener cette mission à bien. S'exclama-t-il plus ou moins certain de ce qu'il avançait.

_ Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Demanda ironiquement la vipère en se détachant du blond. Sache que ce n'est pas en devenant un assassin que tu vas récupérer ton honneur, bien au contraire... Je ne sais pas qui tu dois tuer mais pour que tu sois aussi inquiet et pensif cela doit être quelqu'un de puissant. Débita nerveusement la jeune fille d'une voix brisée.

_ Tu as raison... J'ai pris ma décision et tu as pris la tienne. Tout ce que l'on peut faire maintenant c'est continué de veiller l'un sur l'autre tant que c'est encore possible. Tu es la seule fille qui m'ait jamais comprise, la première que j'ai sincèrement aimé, et aujourd'hui tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais nous avons dû prendre des chemins totalement opposés et c'est à nous de subir les conséquences de nos propres actes. Énonça le Serpentard d'une sagesse que peu de monde lui connaissait.

Pansy, les larmes aux yeux, enfouit son visage dans les bras de son meilleur ami, de son premier amour, de la seule personne qui l'ait jamais comprise. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient déserts en cette matinée de première journée de cours, sinon les autres élèves les auraient surpris et se seraient posés de nombreuses questions sur le comportement du fameux couple vert. Pansy se calma aussi vite qu'elle le put, puis ils reprirent leur chemin vers la grande salle sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils s'étaient tout dit et une autre parole aurait été inutile entre eux. Car , même s'ils ne se disaient pas tout, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre en cas de coup dur. Néanmoins, ils étaient loin de se douter à quel point les choses avaient et allaient changer.

Ils rejoignirent donc la tables des serpents en silence et seuls. Les autres n'étant pas encore levés lorsqu'ils étaient descendus. La salle se remplit donc petit à petit, pendant qu'ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Les conversations s'élevaient de plus en plus aux quatre tables de Poudlard, sans parler de celle des professeurs. Puis, en tant que Préfets, le professeur Rogue leur confia les emplois du temps de leurs camarades verts et argents qu'ils durent distribuer à toute la table. Une fois fait, ils se concentrèrent sur les leurs qui étaient identiques. Leur premier cours de l'année risquait d'être intéressant puisqu'ils commençaient avec le cours de potion de ce cher Horace Slughorn. L'avantage était qu'ils n'aurait plus à supporter Potter et Weasley puisqu'il allait de soi que les deux lions n'avaient pas obtenu d'Optimal en BUSE de cette matière, comme l'exigeait Rogue.

Le courrier ne tarda pas non plus à faire son apparition. Le hibou grand duc noir ébène de Drago se posa majestueusement sur l'épaule de son maître, et ce dernier détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de son messager alors que Pansy lui donnait un morceau de toast pour le récompenser. Puis il s'envola afin de retrouver la tranquillité de la volière après ce long voyage tandis que Drago ouvrait la lettre venant de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Drago lut sa missive tout en gardant un regard impassible. Cependant, Pansy, sachant lire sur le visage de son ami, savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Après avoir terminé sa lecture, il tourna un regard lourd de sens vers sa meilleure amie et, sans prévenir quiconque, ils se levèrent de la table non sans attirer les regards surpris et curieux de leurs camarades.

_ Bah où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda Grégory Goyle, totalement ahuri, comme à son habitude.

_ Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, comme toujours. Répliqua Pansy, alors que ses camarades lui lançaient des regards deux de tension, signe indéniable qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien, comme toujours...

Le cours de Slughorn commençant dans dix minutes, ils reprirent le chemin des cachots.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Que t'écrit ta mère ? Demanda Pansy avec une pointe d'ipatience dans la voix.

_ Ma mère s'inquiète pour moi mais elle en fait trop comme d'habitude et là je crois qu'elle vient de faire une énorme connerie. S'exclama le serpentard hors de lui.

_ Explique-toi !

Drago se rapprocha alors de l'oreille de son ami pour être certain que ses paroles ne seront entendues par personne d'autre, même si les couloirs étaient totalement vide.

_ Ma mère a fait le serment inviolable avec Severus... Il s'est engagé à remplir ma mission si jamais j'échouais et de me protéger. Révéla le blond sur les nerfs.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ J'en ai l'air !? Répliqua Drago sur les nerfs. Ils ne me font pas confiance, c'est à moi de remplir cette mission pas à Rogue ! C'est moi qui ait été choisi parmi tous les autres.

_ Drago, ta mère a fait ça parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ! Son mari lui a été enlevé, et elle ne veux pas perdre son fils non plus ! Crois-moi, tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère qui t'aime à ce point. S'exclama Pansy hors d'elle.

_ Je suis désolé Pansy... murmura Drago, très vite calmé par le ton de son amie.

Mais les deux serpents n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre car les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, dont Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant les expressions d'ordinaires impassibles de Pansy et Drago. En effet, Drago semblait peiné alors que Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux. Néanmoins, ces attitudes peu communes ne durèrent qu'une seconde car ils retrouvèrent leurs masques durs presque aussitôt, mais pas assez vite pour échapper à l'oeil avisé d'Hermione Granger.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Slughorn arriva enjoué, comme à son habitude, et les fit entrer dans la salle du maître des potions. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et divers chaudrons disposés en ligne, crachaient de la fumée. Les élèves se tinrent donc groupés devant les chaudrons et leur nouveau professeurs commença son cours en leur parlant des ASPIC et de leur avenir pendant au moins dix minutes. Mais, il fut interrompus par deux invités de dernières minutes. En effet, Potter et Weasley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et entrèrent gênés de leur retard. Bizarrement, ils auraient souhaités être ailleurs... Pourtant, Slughorn, surnommé affectueusement Slug par les élèves, ne leur en tint pas rigueur et les invita chaleureusement à se joindre à nous. Apparemment, Potter était déjà la coqueluche de Slug avant même que le premier cours n'ait commencé. Ils prirent chacun, un livre dans le placard de Slug et approchèrent.

Puis, Granger se proposa de lever le voile sur les différentes potions allignées juste devant eux. Les connaissances de la Gryffondor étaient toujours à la page, sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr... Cette née-moldue était impressionnante de par ses nombreux savoirs et sa prestance. Néanmoins, en sentant l'Amortencia, la jeune lionne sembla déstabilisée, confuse et allez savoir pourquoi, toutes les filles de la classe, à part Pansy, s'approchèrent, telles des vautours , de cette potion si difficile à préparer et surtout à réussir. Ce détail attira fortement l'attention de Slug, qui, après leur avoir donné les instructions à suivre pour le filtre de mort vivante et la promesse de la récompense en Felix Felicis, ou chance liquide, se tourna vers la vipère, attirant ainsi les yeux de toute la classe.

_ Miss ? Demanda-t-il avant toute chose.

_ Parkinson, professeur. Répondit Pansy, en arborant une expression neutre, signe qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de l'intérêt que lui portait soudainement le maître des potions.

_ Miss Parkinson, je dois dire que je suis très surpris par le fait que vous n'ayez pas été attiré par le puissant filtre d'amour, ici présent. Car l'une de ses conséquences est que les jeunes filles se trouvant à proximité sont immédiatement attirées par son parfum, différent pour chacune. Mais pas vous, Miss... Alors cela nous laisse le choix suivant, soit vous n'êtes attirés par aucun des jeunes hommes se touvant dans cette pièce, ce qui m'étonnerait aux vues de votre relation avec Mr Malefoy, ici présent, soit cette potion ne vous fait aucun effet, ce qui est une faculté extrêmement rare pour une jeune fille de votre âge... argumenta le vieil homme, alors que son regard s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explications.

_ Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous venez de répondre vous même à la question. Le fait que je sorte avec Drago est un fait avéré. Alors je suppose que la solution que vous proposez est la bonne. Affirma la vipère non sans ressentir une certaine gêne tandis qu'elle mentait effrontément sous le regard du Survivant qui savait la vérité.

_ Parfait, parfait Miss ! Et bien, j'ai hâte de découvrir vos capacité dans cette matière ! S'exclama Horace avec entrain.

Après lui avoir lancé un sourire forcé très convaincant, Pansy se retournan pour prendre place auprès de ses camarades. Mais, manque de chance, il ne restait plus une seule place aux côtés de ses amis serpents. En revanche, il restait une unique place libre juste en face Potter... Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Et c'est en soupirant, qu'elle s'installa en face du survivant, à côté de Granger. Harry lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus et elle lui répondit avec un voulant dire : « oh ça va pas la peine de me sermonner ». Pourtant, Harry avait maintenant la preuve que Pansy ne lui avait pas menti, cela prouvait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago, même si l'intégralité de l'école pensait le contraire. Puis, ils se mirent au travail. Pansy put voir que le livre de Potter était vieux et en mauvais état, mais l'ouvrage était rempli de ratures, raillures et écritures. L'élève qui devait le posséder avant Potter était sans nul doute un accroc aux potions.

Ce fut deux heures de préparation intenses. Pansy et Hermione, qui étaient plutôt douées en potion d'ordinaire, étaient transpirantes, les cheveux plus hirsutes que jamais. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le jeune sorcier aux cheveux de jais juste devant elles réussisait sans aucun mal la potion en suivant les instructions gribouillées sur son vieux livre de Potions avancées. Ce fait avait le don d'énervé les deux jeunes filles. Mais à la grande surprise d'Hermione, et surtout d'Harry, la verte et argent ne fit aucun commentaire sur le livre. Celle-ci se contentait de faire sa potion sans prononcer la moindre insulte à leur égard. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui gagna le Felix Felicis sous les compliments radieux de Slug, qui n'en revenait pas de la perfection de cette potion. Ainsi, Pansy vit repartir Potter avec un flacon de chance liquide dans sa poche et un vieux livre de potion très utile dans son sac...

La guerre entre lions et serpents ne faisait que commençait et Pansy comptait bien faire payer à Potter, cet affront, d'autant qu'il avait toujours une dette envers elle...

Des ennemis jurés ? Peut-être ... Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve...


	4. Chapter 3 : Rapprochement de la lumière

**Chapitre 3 : Eloignement de l'ombre ou Rapprochement de la lumière ?**

Si Pansy avait un jour pensé que les études étaient aussi pesantes, elle ne se serait jamais engagée autant. Elle croulait sous les devoirs, les rouleaux de parchemins à rendre et les entraînements en sortilège et en défense contre les forces du mal. Car Rogue avantageait sans aucun doute les membres de sa maison mais il n'en restait pas moins stricte et intransigeant. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle semblait être la seule de sa maison à se soucier de ses études. Les autres se divisaient en deux catégories, soit ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'inquiéter de leur avenir, soit ils avaient une marque noire tatouée sur l'avant-bras... Pansy se sentait donc réellement seule... Elle avait quitté les rangs des mangemorts et du coup elle était exclue. Et Drago ne pouvait rien y faire puisque... Drago s'était éloigné de tout le monde ces dernières semaines, même d'elle. Il était préoccupé, presque paranoïaque, il disparaissait souvent sans dire où il allait. Et dés que Pansy essayait d'aborder ce sujet devenu épneux, il l'esquivait ou la renvoyait dans ses dix-huit mètres sans ménagement. C'était un signe de grande nervosité quand il osait s'en prendre à elle injustement.

À table, Pansy mangeait seule, puisque Drago ne se montrait désormais que rarement, ses autres camarades l'avaient d'autant plus exclue en l'absence de leur prince. Elle jetait donc de temps à autre des regards vers la table des lions, et croisait souvent le regard d'Hermone Granger qui fronçait les sourcils, étonnée par le comportement de la vipère. Ou bien alors celui de Potter, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait chez les serpents, comme d'habitude. Potter était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez... Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas claquants sur le sol de son directeur de maison. En effet, celui-ci se rapprochait d'elle et lui donna une lettre avant de retourner à la table des professeurs, sous le regards surpris de ses élèves, comme si de rien n'était. Pansy n'eut droit à aucun mot, aucune explication venant de son professeur. Elle avait juste cette lettre et les regards curieux braquaient sur elle de ses camarades. Néanmoins, elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et avant que ces faux-jettons n'aient eu le temps de lui poser la mondre question, elle se leva et sortit de la salle. Personne ne l'avait remarqué à part bien sûr ses camarades verts mais également Harry et Hermione.

Lorsque Pansy fut à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle put enfin ouvrir la mystérieuse missive.

_**Chère Miss Parkinson, **_

_**Je souhaiterais vous parler de votre condition actuelle concernant votre famille et votre place chez les Serpentard. De plus, je crois que les évènements de cet été doivent être éclaircis. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 19 heures 30 précises ce soir même. Le mot de passe est « Lumière ».**_

_**En attendant, je vous pris de croire Miss en mes salutations sincères. **_

_** Albus Dumbledore**_

L'écriture arrondie de son directeur était claire et précise. Cela démontrait deux choses évidentes. La première, il avait sans doute appris des choses la concernant et il en était resté perplexe. La seconde, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. En même temps, elle le comprenait, àprès tout elle était censée être la fille unique de deux mangemorts impitoyables. Alors, evidemment, cela n'aidait en rien sa réputation déjà surfaite de Princesse des serpents. Quoiqu'en ce moment, la princesse avait été virée de son trône... Le mot de passe des appartements de Dmbledore était on ne peut plus équivoque : « Lumière ». Un message d'espoir mais pour Pansy s'était plutôt un truc du genre « tu sais maintenant à quoi t'en tenir en entrant ici », ou alors, si on était un peu plus optimiste, un drapeau blanc hissé dans le vent. Elle devait à présent relever la tête et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Rester courageuse ne serait pas facile, surtout si elle était seule, mais elle devait faire avec. En choisissant de refuser la poposition de Voldemort, elle savait qu'elle aurait à sacrifier beaucoup et maintenant elle devait assumer sa décision, même si elle devait en souffrir.

L'heure H arriva bien vite pour la jeune brune. Elle ne se posa pas de question et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la gargouille conduisant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle fut devant elle, elle prononça le mot de passe et la statue pivota pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Elle monta les quelques marches et se retrouva devant une grande porte au bois sombre. Elle toqua à la porte et entra. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de pénétrer dans l'antre du directeur et elle ne fut pas déçu. Elle l'appela brièvement avant de refermer la porte, puis elle avança au centre de la pièce. Les mûrs étaient tapissés de portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école tous endormis. La pièce était chaleureuse et reflétait une douce lumière dorée acceuillante. Divers étagères étaient postées un peu partout, elles regorgeaient de livres et d'objets magiques. Juste devant la grande fenêtre, sur une estrade, se touvait un bureau en chêne magnifique. Mais ce qui attira d'avantage le regard de Pansy fut le perchoir où se tenait un magnifique phénix rouge et or. Elle s'approcha de lui et croisa son regard. Un regard bienveillant et chaleureux, comme celui de son propriétaire.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de contempler d'avantage le superbe oiseau, car l'homme qu'elle attendait se trouvait dans le petit escalier juste en face d'elle. Il la regardait avec ce sourire bienveillant et malicieux qui lui étaient propre. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleue nuit absoluement resplendissante. Elle accentuait encore plus ce côté rêveur qui la rassurait tant. Elle s'éloigna de l'oiseau et l'illustre sorcier descendit lentement les escaliers.

_ Fumseck ne se trompe jamais quand il s'agit de juger les gens. Il sent quand une personne est digne de confiance ou non. Commença le vieil homme en caressant brièvement le plumage de ce magnifique et mythologique animal.

_ Et vous vous fiez au jugement d'un animal ? Demanda la jeune sorcière, dubitative, tandis que son professeur s'approchait d'elle.

_ Vous savez Miss, il est crucial d'accorder sa confiance à quelques personnes pour ne pas se sentir trop seul. Répondit-t-il en lui intimant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

_ Rester seul est un choix que l'on fait lorsque l'on a pas d'autre alternative. Répliqua la vipère en s'asseyant.

_ Est-ce votre cas, Miss ? Proposa alors le vieux sorcier en appuyant son menton contre son bras.

_ Je ne me considère pas comme différente de mes camarades. Affirma-t-elle avec autant de convictions que possible.

_ Mais vous êtes différente. Vous n'avez pas rejoint les rangs de mangemorts avec vos amis. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec clairvoyance.

_ Le professeur Rogue vous a bien informé mais apparemment le Seigneur de Ténèbres se méfie encore de lui s'il n'a pas dit à son « fidèle » mangemort la vérité me concernant.

_ Quelle vérité ? Questionna le professeur à la fois curieux et amusé par la situation.

_ Vous êtes comme Potter... Vous me jugez alors que vous ne savez rien de moi ! Venir vous voir était une erreur, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Éluda Pansy.

Elle allait se lever et partir, mais le vieil homme n'en avait manifestement pas fini avec elle.

_ Et concernant votre famille, avez-vous des nouvelles ? Demanda le vieil homme qui avait soudainement pris un regard compatissant intrigant Pansy qui ne quitta pas son siège finalement.

_ Pas depuis juillet pourquoi ? Répondit brièvement la jeune sorcière, voulant paraître détâchée.

_ Je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'ils sont morts... souffla le directeur. Une attaque de mangemort sans aucun doute. Précisa-t-il sans équivoque.

Pansy ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, paralysée par cette nouvelle mais pour une raison bien évidente elle ne pleura pas, et surtout pas devant ce directeur blanc comme neige. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait... Elle se contenta donc de dire :

_ Je suppose que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard n'est-ce pas ? Posa-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions, qui déstabilisa Dumbledore.

_ Quelque chose me dit, Miss Parkinson, que vous ne me dites pas tout... Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il sagement.

_ Mes parents sont morts tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous prenez la peine de mettre des gants avec une fille de mangemorts comme moi ! Déclara-t-elle avec dédain.

_ Cela fait déjà un moment que Mme Pomfresh se pose des questions sur vos relations avec vos parents... Elle m'a fait part des multiples coups, nouveaux à chaque retour de vacances... Vous avez pu les cacher à tout le monde sauf à elle. Expliqua le vieux sorcier calmement, comme à son habitude.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci vous regarde et même si j'ai été maltraitées comme vous semblez le penser, je n'ai jamais pu me confier à personne ici parce que fille de mangemorts égale future mangemort. Répliqua Pansy, de plus en plus énervée par le calme olympien de son professeur.

_ Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Proposa Albus, en sachant pertinamment que ce que disait son élève était on ne peut plus vrai.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais accepté cette culture de la supprématie du sang pur et ne l'accepterai jamais et oui j'ai été battu par mon père pour avoir mes propres opinions et non je ne suis pas mangemort parce que j'ai refusé de porter la marque, vous voulez voir ? S'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle en relevant sa manche.

En effet, il n'y avait aucun tatouage, pas de tête de mort, ni de serpent. Dumbledore avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait, des aveux, une confirmation que la serpentard devant lui n'était pas une simple vipère peureuse et haineuse. Elle était forte et courageuse, et avait eu à supporter des souffrances qui avaient dues lui sembler interminables. Mais elle n'avait pas cédé et aujourd'hui, elle était ici.

_ Voldemort a refusé de te tuer quand tu lui as dit que tu refusais de le rejoindre n'est-ce pas ? À cause de ton sang si pûr j'imagine. Affirma plus que ne demanda le directeur en commençant à tutoyer cette jeune sorcière rebelle, il était en train de baisser sa garde.

_ Oui... Il m'a laissé partir mais il m'a alors dit que je devais le rejoindre lorsque je serai majeure, je lui ai dit non et en dernier ressort il m'a interdit de vous rejoindre sinon je serai considérée comme une indésirable au même titre que Potter... avoua-t-elle ne voyant plus l'intérêt de cacher la vérité.

_ Je vois... Et qu'as-tu décidé ?

_ De me battre dans la limite du possible... J'ai renoncé à ma famille, il y a des mois de cela, je n'ai plus personne à part Drago et il ne peut pas m'aider... Je savais qu'en choisissant la « Lumière » je devrais faire face à cette solitude, je suis une Serpentard, je n'en ai pas honte mais quand on a choisi le bon côté il est difficile d'être compris et surtout de me croire... Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi Il m'a laissé la vie sauve pour ensuite tuer mes parents...

_ Il savait que ton père te frappait. Voldemort a toujours eu une dent contre les pères indignes et de toute évidence c'était le cas du tien. En le tuant, il te vengeait. Expliqua le professeur qui semblait en savoir long sur le mage noir.

_ Je n'ai jamais souhaité leur mort... Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Affirma-t-elle confuse.

_ Je n'en doute pas en revanche je doute qu'il soit aussi prévenant avec Drago Malefoy. Votre relation avec Mr Malefoy est particulière...

_ Mon meilleur ami et rien de plus. Nous avons roulé tout le monde dans la farine depuis des années en faisant croire à une relation amoureuse. Ainsi, nos parents nous laissaient en paix et nous n'avions aucun compte à nous rendre, chacun était libre de fréquenter qui il voulait mais discrètement.

_ Astucieux ! Vous aviez donc tout prévu. Et aujourd'hui ?

_ Aujourd'hui, nous sommes toujours amis mais nous avons choisi des camps opposés. Et le prince et la princesse se sont « séparés », je ne suis plus assez bien pour lui en tant que petite amie.

_ Pansy, je crois que ton statut a changé. Je ne pense pas que Harry soit prêt à t'acceuillir à bras ouvert mais...

_ Potter n'est pas prêt à accepter une vipère comme moi dans ses rangs. Coupa la brune aussitôt. Il n'est pas assez mature pour accepter que dans chaque être vivant il y a une part d'ombre et une part de lumière, le tout est de savoir doser, quoiqu'en dise le fameux Elu.

_ C'est sans doute vrai mais...

_ Non, il se pose déjà assez de questions sur mon compte, il faut lui laisser le temps de comprendre qui je suis réellement. Il connait Pansy Parkinson, la princesse des Serpentard et la petite amie de son rival, il faut qu'il apprenne à creuser pour découvrir la véritable nature des gens et vous ne pourrez pas lui tenir sa pelle toute sa vie. L'interrompit la vipère, catégorique.

Albus Dumbledore scrupta alors son élève. C'était l'un de ses regards où l'on avait l'impression d'être passé au rayon laser. Heureusement, pour Pansy, le grand directeur ne dut rien trouver puisqu'il la congédia.

_ Et bien, Pansy, je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Déclara-t-il en jetant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune à son élève.

Celle-ci se leva, souhaita un bonne soirée à son directeur et s'avança vers la porte mais avant de partir le grand homme lui lança un dernier message :

_ Si vous avez besoin de vous confier Miss, vous savez où me trouver...

Pansy se retourna une dernière fois, lui donna un sourire reconnaissant en guise de réponse et franchit le seuil du bureau. Une fois descendue du passage, Pansy prit une grande bouffée d'air frais à la première fenêtre qui se présenta. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, sa respiration devenait saccadée, elle allait craquer quand la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir ce soir dans cet état l'apperçut.

_ Parkinson ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face au survivant, il semblait inquiet de l'état de la jeune sorcière. Mais Pansy ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne et encore moins ce Gryffondor précisément. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle avat toujours fait pour se protéger : sarcasmes et rejet.

_ Un Lion inquiet pour une vipère, on aura tout vu... Sache que je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois aimable avec moi Potter, fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Tu n'as rien vu ce soir ! Ce sera bien mieux pour toi et moi !

_ Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'être aimable avec toi Parkinson ? Tu m'es autant sympatique que cette fouine de Malefoy ! Répliqua le survivant.

_ Parfait !

_ Parfait !

Puis ils partirent chacun dans la direction opposée. Pansy retournait dans les cachots tandis qu'Harry montait, à son tour, dans le bureau du directeur. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore avait également demandé au jeune homme de venir le voir. Le vieux mage avait donc tout prévu dans les moindres détails et même le fait qu'Harry et Pansy se croisent ce soir... Il attendait donc la réaction de son protégé face à l'attitude de la Serpentard. Harry frappa, entra et rejoignit son mentor qui l'atendait patiemment. Harry se posait de nombreuses questions, comme par exemple ce que faisait Pansy dans ce bureau avec le directeur juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Néanmoins, le survivant se dispensa de tout commentaire et ce fut finalement le vieux mage qui sauta le pas.

_ As-tu croisé Miss Parkinson en venant ici, Harry ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Oui... Elle était étrange d'ailleurs... Au départ, j'ai même cru qu'elle pleurait... Mais j'ai dû me tromper parce que quand je lui ai demandé, elle est redevenue la vipère que l'on connait. Répondit l'Elu avec nonchalence.

_ Que tu connais peut-être, Harry. Mais Miss Parkinson venait d'apprendre une bien triste nouvelle... Elle n'a rien laissé paraître devant moi mais elle n'a sans doute pas pu se retenir une fois sortie d'ici. Expliqua le directeur, mystérieusement.

_ Quelle nouvelle ? Demanda alors curieusement le survivant.

Mais le grand sorcier ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers son armoire dans laquelle se trouvait sa pensine.

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de Miss Parkinson, Harry, mais pour te révéler des choses sur une personne que nous connaissaons bien tous les deux. J'ai récolté une quantité de souvenirs autour de cette même personne, et plus particulèrement ma rencontre avec cet individu singulier. J'aimerai que tu le vois.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit la connaissance du jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor à travers la mémoire du seul sorcier qu'il est un jour craint. Même à cet époque là, le petit garçon faisait froid dans le dos mais personne, pas même Albus Dumbldore, n'aurait pu deviner qu'il serait un jour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Néanmoins, Harry restait préoccupé par le mystère qui entourait Pansy Parkinson. Si le directeur l'avait reçu, c'est qu'il y avait certainement une excellente raison. Et ça, Harry était curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est alors que l'intérêt qu'il nourissait déjà pour la jeune vipère s'intensifia. Ils était pourtant deux ennemis. Deux ennemis... Qui n'auraient jamais dû se rapprocher...

NDA : Salut ^^ j'ai fait vite dis donc pour ce chapitre je suis fière de moi lol  
Alors je voulais vous informer que pour les prochains chapitres certains titres seront issus des divers chansons des films disney à vous de devinez dans un temps recors (le premier par review qui devine) de quel dessin animé il s'agit ;) Fan incontestée de Walt Disney je me lâche pour cette fois ^^

Bonne lecture à tous, merci pour toutes vos reviews et à bientôt


	5. Chapter 4 : L'Histoire de la vie

**Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de la vie :**

Poudlard était censé être une école. Une école afin d'instruire les jeunes sorciers et sorcières pour qu'ils puissent par la suite se débrouiller dans le monde magique exxtérieur. De nombreux élèves avaient un jour passé les hautes grilles et trouvé une seconde maison entre ces mûrs. Et Poudlard ne fut jamais plus en sécurité que maintenant, avec à sa tête le plus grand sorcier du monde. Enfn, c'était ce que la majorité pensait. Mais aujourd'hui l'illustre école était devenue une forteresse contre les attaques de créatures maléfiques telles que les mangemorts, les détraqueurs, ou pire, leur maître en personne. Un dôme invisible protégeait le vaste domaine de cette grande institution, il permettait ainsi aux habitants de l'école de dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Le mois d'octobre était arrivé bien trop vite selon Pansy. L'automne, ses feuilles mortes et son vent froid étaient vite apparus et les entraînements de Quidditch allaient reprendre le jour même. Le fait que Drago soit totalement ailleurs ne la rassurait aucunement car il lui faudrait alors s'occuper elle-même des nouvelles recrues, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seules rescapés de l'année précédente. Néanmoins, elle espérait que l'amour de Drago pour ce sport lui change un peu les idées, après tout c'était lui le capitaine. Le ciel était gris et menaçant, les seuls motivés étaient ceux qui voulaient intégrer l'équipe.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que Pansy enfila sa tenue de poursuiveuse verte et attendit que les Gryffondors aient fini leurs propres essais. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, car la jeune brune entendait des éclats de voix venant du stade. Rien d'étonnant me direz-vous mais là ça s'apparentait plus à une dispute qu'à des ordres venant d'un capitaine courageux tel que Potter. Sans plus attendre, Pansy sortit des vestières de Serpentard et vit Harry se disputer avec son blond de meilleur ami. Oh non, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle poussa donc un profond soupir et s'approcha des deux ennemis.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cria-t-elle à l'attention des deux protagonistes en arrivant à côté d'eux.

_ Ah Pansy, tu tombes bien ! Ce cher balafré refuse de nous laisser le terrain comme convenu ! Expliqua Drago en pointant Harry du doigt.

_ Tu es arrivé en avance Malefoy, respecte l'heure et je respecterais les horaires moi aussi. S'insurgea le lion en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard.

_ Franchement, vous pourriez arrêter de vous conduire comme des gamins tous les deux ! C'est pas possible, faut vous le dire comment pour que ce soit clair ?! J'en ai rien à faire que vous ne vous entendiez pas, c'est votre problème ! Mais vous pourriez un peu penser aux autres autour de vous qui n'ont pas besoin de perdre leur temps avec un Serpentard et un Gryffondor aussi buttés et cons l'un que l'autre ! Alors maintenant, Potter, tu finis tes sélections en vitesse et toi, Drago, tu attends qu'il ait fini, c'est compris ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête en signe de soumission, ne souhaitant pas énerver d'avantage la vipère. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'un idiot de serpent qui crut bon d'ajouter une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer, ni même penser.

_ Et bien dis donc, la mort de tes parents t'a vraiment mise en rogne ! Faut te faire soigner Parkinson ! Rigola un blondinet de seconde année qui ne vit pas Pansy s'approcher rapidement de lui.

Et c'est sans ménagement, que la jeune vipère lui colla littéralement son point dans sa jolie frimousse de crétin. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter car la verte et argent pointait sa baguette sous son menton avant de lui murmurer comme un sifflement glacial :

_ Reparle encore une fois de mes parents et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ta langue... Tu m'as bien compris ?

Son regard était à glacer le sang tellement il était froid et dur. Le garçon déglutit péniblement et finit par acquiescer. La nouvelle avait fait les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier le matin même. Et Pansy ne s'était pas montrée de la journée, puisqu'on était samedi, elle avait juste attendu les sélections de l'équipe et visiblement, elle avait eu raison si c'était pour qu'elle se prenne ce genre de réflexions en pleine face, il vallait mieux qu'elle reste loin de la foule. La vipère abaissa finalement sa baguette et il prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Puis, elle se retourna vers les autres qui la regardaient avec crainte ou avec émerveillement devant cette force de caractère.

_ Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda-t-elle, en ayant pour réponse un silence impérial.

Alors, Harry hurla qu'il afficherait les résultats dans leur salle commune et les Gryffondors partirent en direction des vestiaires sous le regard des Serpentard. Puis, Pansy enfourcha sur son balai et s'élança dans les airs en effectuant une série d'accrobaties mirobolantes, sous les yeux étonnés et admiratifs d'Harry qui n'était pas encore rentré dans les vestiaires. Il put donc admirer quelques instants la jeune fille, avec un sourire en coin en songeant que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard risquait d'être très intéressant. Puis, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione en lançant, pourtant, un dernier regard à la jeune brune.

Harry et ses amis de toujours étaient donc retournés à leur salle commune après les sélections. Ron étaient aux anges, Cormac McLaggen, son rival pour le titre de gardien de l'équipe, et accessoirement pour le coeur d'Hermione, avait raté son dernier tir, cela donnait donc à Ron la pace qu'il convoitait. Ainsi, il se retrouvait assis sur le canapé rouge vif de leur tour alors qu'Hermione écrivait une lettre juste à côté de lui et qu'Harry était assis au pieds de la cheminée, son livre de Potions avancées à la main. Son meilleur ami était devenu accroc à ce bouquin rempli d'annecdotes, de conseils et parfois même de sortilèges inconnus...

Et c'est à cause d'une énième réflexion de la Miss-je-sais-tout sur l'absence de morale d'Harry que le survivant sortit de la salle, ne supportant plus les reproches de sa meilleure amie. Et puis, il fallait être réaliste, si Hermione était aussi en colère c'était juste parce que grâce à ce livre, Harry était le meilleur élève de la classe de potion, meilleur qu'Hermione elle-même. Il décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque. Après tout c'était le lieu rêvé pour lire tranquillement, sans être dérangé. La soirée était déjà pas mal avancée. La nuit était tombée, les sélections étaient donc terminées depuis un moment. Arrivé à destination, il s'installa à une table isolée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et réouvrit le livre où il put lire un sort qu'il ne connaissat pas _**Sectumsempra**_.

Quant à Pansy, elle était heureuse d'avoir terminé ces maudites sélections. Maintenant, il lui restait à s'entraîner avec ou sans l'équipe. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces regards braqués sur elle quand elle apparaissait au détour d'un couloir ou dans une pièce. L'écho de la scène de cet après-midi avait très vite fait le tour du château et maintenant elle devait payer les conséquences de son impétuosité. Le seul point positif était qu'à présent ils savaient tous à qui ils avaient affaire et mieux valait ne pas énerver la vipère. Au moins la mort de ses parents avait eu un aspect bénéfique hormis le fait que plus jamais elle ne serait battu par son père...

C'est dans cette humeur morose, qu'elle se dirigeait vers la biblithèque afin d'être seule et tranquille. Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle espérait mais quand elle vit le survivant assis à l'écart, absorbé par son livre de ption, elle se dit aussitôt que ce n'était pas pur ce soir. Mais bon, cmme il était là, autant qu'il serve à la distraire un peu. Elle s'approcha donc du balafré en catimini. Heureusement pour elle, il était beaucoup trop occupé avec son livre pour remarquer sa présence. Elle nota qu'il s'agissait de son vieux livre de Potions Avancées. Étrange... Potter d'ordinaire détestait les potions mais avec ce livre, il avait développé une sorte d'attrait pour cette matière. La jeune brune se glissa derrière lui alors qu'il revenait à la première page du livre où un nom quelque peu bizarre était griffoné.

_ « Le prince de sang-mêlé » ? lut-elle, en prenant brusquement le livre des mains de son propriétaire. Je me disais bien que ta tête avait enflé ces derniers temps Potter ! Se moqua-t-elle, après avoir fait légèrement sursauter le survivant.

_ Ma parole, tu me suis Parkinson ?! Répliqua Harry en reprenant son livre de potion des mains de Pansy.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille à ce que tu ne provoques pas une autre catastrophe Potter ! Répondit la vipère en croisant les bras.

_ Est-ce ta manière de me dire que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ? Demanda l'élu avec un sourire en coin.

_ Non, c'est ma manière de te dire que tu es un vrai dangers public ! Répliqua la verte et argent en lui retournant son sourire.

_ Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé un coup de poing à un môme de seconde année.

_ C'est sûr, toi tu te contentes de te chamailler avec Drago comme si vous étiez des mômes de première année. Rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Un point partout ? Proposa Harry.

_ Le match est déjà fini ? Demanda Pansy faussement déçue.

_ Je dirais plutôt qu'il ne fait que commencer ! Riposta malicieusement le survivant sous le regard rieur de sa prétendue ennemie.

Maintenant qu'elle était aussi près de lui, Harry pouvait détailler librement la vipère. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était tès jolie avec ses cheveux bruns, sa peau blanche et ses yeux bleus dans lesquels il pourrait se plonger sans jamais se lasser.

_ T'es un gars étrange Potter...

_ Etrange ? Étrange comment ? Demanda le concerné sur la défensive.

_ Etrange comme mystérieux ou insondable... J'arrive jamais à savoir ce que tu penses et ça m'énerve, je dois bien l'avouer ! Grogna la vipère, mécontente d'être aussi franche, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? Rit ouvertement le gryffondor.

_ Parce que tu es le seul que je n'arrive pas à lire entièrement... marmonna-t-elle tout en grimaçant.

_ Tu veux dire que Malefoy par exemple, tu sais à quoi il pense ? Demanda Harry très intéressé.

_ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je lis dans les pensées mais je sais ce que les gens pensent en fonction des expressions de leur visage. Et à ce sujet, Drago est un livre ouvert pour moi.

_ Et bien j'en apprends de plus en plus sur toi, Parkinson et aujourd'hui est la journée des révélations ! S'exclama Harry enthousiaste. Non seulement, tu es perspicace, observatrice, impulsive et autoritaire mais en plus tu sais bien voller !

_ Voller ? Tu m'as regardé voller Potter ?! S'exclama Pansy, mi soupçonneuse, mi intéressée.

_ Juste quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires et je dois avouer que j'ai été très impressionné, tu es agile... complimenta-t-il sous l'oeil d'une Pansy imperturbable.

_ Je suis autoritaire. Tiqua-t-elle. Sache que si j'ai été autortaire c'est parce que Drago et toi n'êtes pas capables de vous comporter en adultes alors je vous traîtes comme des enfants en jouant les nourrices. S'exclama-t-elle goguenarde.

_ Tu voudrais dire par là que je manque de fessées ? Répliqua malicieusement le survivant, avec un sourire en coin charmeur.

_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Potter ! Rigola Pansy en découvrant chez le gryffondor un côté pervers et blagueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils rirent tous les deux, sans préjugé ni tabou. Il n'y avait plus de frontière. Peu importe qu'il soit à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard. Peu importe les tourments qui les emprisonnaient car ce soir ils riaient. Harry jugeait de moins en moins son ennemie. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi qui la rendait attrayante aux yeux du survivant.

_ On entamme une trêve ? Sugéra le survivant en tendant sa main à son interlocutrice.

_ On est vraiment obligé ? Grimaça la serpentard sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Non pas vraiment. Mais je préfère t'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie. Révéla Harry, sérieusement.

_ Charmeur. Mais ta proposition est intéressante... Je préfère que l'Elu soit un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. Accepta-t-elle en serrant la main de Potter avec un sourire entendu.

_ Bien, ça peut toujours m'être utile d'avoir une informatrice dans le camp adverse.

_ Ne te méprends pas Potter, je n'ai jamais fait parti des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne pourrais donc t'être d'aucune aide à ce niveau mais j'ai bien d'autres atouts... le contredit-elle mystérieusement.

_ Des atouts qu'il me tarde de découvrir... susurra Harry, ne lachant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

Si on avait un jour dit à Harry qu'il aurait une conversation civilisée et intéressante avec Pansy Parkinson, il aurait sans aucun doute éclaté de rire. Mais la réalité était là, il avait discuté avec la Princesse des serpents et avait adoré ça. La jeune sorcière était mystérieuse, drôle, intelligente et savait jouer avec l'ironie et les sarcasmes. Leur histoire n'était pas simple, ni l'un ni l'autre, et elle en le serait sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, ils prenaient ce que la vie leur offrait, peu importe que ce soit un duel à mort pour sauver le monde ou une décision allant contre les principes de sa famille, ils avaient fait leur choix, aussi difficile soit-il. Après tout l'histoire de la vie était un éternel recommencement.

Et même si les choses s'étaient produites différemment, qui sait s'ils n'en seraient pas finalement au même point aujourd'hui ? C'est ainsi que deux ennemis jurés se découvrirent des intérêt communs et décidèrent de s'accorder le bénéfice du doute. La mort des parents de Pansy la laissait orpheline, tout comme Harry. Et après cette discution et le rapprochement qui en découlera, Pansy sera considérée comme indésirable de la même manière que l'Elu. Sans compter, qu'ils partageaient une passion commune pour le Quidditch. Il était tant que la guerre entre Griffondor et Serpentard cesse, tout du moins entre eux. La question était maintenant de savoir si le reste de l'école accepterait cette alliance imprévue... Ils n'étaient peut être pas près à abaisser les barrières de préjugés qui s'étaient installées il y a maintenant plus de mille ans...

NDA : hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, cette fiction débutant tou juste il m'est plus facile de l'écrire que la première qui me demande beaucoup plus de détails et de sens ^^

Pour le défi, j'ai choisi un premier titre très facile ^^ celui ou celle qu'il gagnera aura droit une information de son choix (quoique je me suis rendu compte que pour cette fic, il n'y avait pas grand chose à demander puisque l'intrigue est dans le fond la même que pour l'original :s) Donc, puisque j'ai des petits talents de dessinatrice, je propose un dessin au gagnant, attention pas trop compliqué ! J'ai déjà mis quelques dessins sur deviantart sous le pseudo kamomillou pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^ mais vu que les vacances se terminent bientôt j'aurais probablement mons de temps donc ce sera peut-être long :s , enfin bref bonne chance et à bientôt ^^


	6. Chapter 5 : Jamais je n'avais ressenti ç

**Chapitre 5 : Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça...**

Les semaines étaient vite passées. La neige recouvrait déjà le domaine de Poudlard rendant l'endroit encore plus magique et féérique, si c'était possible. Pansy adorait cette saison de l'année. La neige était un spectacle tellement enchanteur qu'elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Ainsi, elle et Harry se retrouvaient de temps en temps à l'insue de leurs amis respectifs et parlaient, de tout, de rien, de leurs amis, mais très peu d'eux-même. La confiance et l'amtié étaient affaires de patience après tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout se confier l'un à l'autre après des années d'engeulades et de haine mutuelle.

Le seul inconvénient finalement à cette relation secrète était qu'elle était secrète justement. S'ils voulaient se retrouver sans que leurs amis le sachent, ils devaient inventer mille et une excuses, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. De plus, il n'était pas simple pour un lion et une vipère de se voir sans éveiller la curiosité de leurs camarades. Ils avaient donc divers lieus de rendez-vous. La bibliothèque étant trop fréquentée, surtout par Hermione, ils ne s'y rendaient que lorsqu'ils étaient certains que la miss-je-sais-tout n'y était pas. Sinon, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps dans la Salle sur demande mais leur lieu de prédilection était devenu la tour d'astronomie.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne pourraient pas se retrouver avant ce soir, si tenter qu'ils puissent échapper aux soupçons de leurs amis. Peu importait finalement, tout le monde serait au courant tôt ou tard mais pour eux, il vallait mieux que ce soit tard. Et bien qu'ils prennent déjà assez de risques en se voyant régulièrement, ils n'étaient pas fou au point de risquer de se faire prendre. Donc, en ces temps enneigés, Harry irait à Pré au lard avec Ron et Hermione, tandis que Pansy serait avec Drago.

Pourtant, les problèmes pointaient à l'horizon. Non seulement, Harry devait gagner la confiance de Slughorn, mais le lion et la vipère n'arrivait pas à se confier ce qui était réellement important.

Il y avait une bonne raison à cela : les sentiments. À force de se cotoyer, ils avaient appris à se connaître et même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, ils appréciaient réellement la présence de l'autre. Mais leurs secrets respectifs les empêchaient de voir plus loin et les plus perspicaces commençaient à avoir des soupçons, comme par exemple Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Et ce rapprochement ne leur plaisait pas du tout... Enfin, cela ne plaisait pas au serpentard. En ce qui concernait Hermione, elle préférait ne pas juger Pansy avant de savoir ce qui se passait exactement entre elle et son meilleur ami. C'est donc pensif, qu'Harry partit avec ses deux meilleurs amis en direction du village magique le plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Ils croisèrent en chemin, leur maître des potions qui se rendait aux Trois balais, Harry proposa alors une bière au beurre aux deux lions.

Le célèbre bar était chaleureux. Tenu par la charmante Madame Rosmerta, il ne pouvait qu'être agréable et acceuillant. Les mûrs beige foncé donnaient un aspect charmant à l'établissement. Le trio infernal de Poudlard s'asseya à une table près du bar afin qu'Harry puisse observer de loin son professeur de potions, assis sur un tabouret, parlant à la propriétaire précédemment citée. Pourtant, il fut distrait par la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire penser à autre chose que son devoir. Pansy était en effet avec Drago dans un coin du bar juste en face du Survivant. Ils étaint très proches l'un de l'autre, parlaient très bas, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les entende.

Drago et Pansy étaient arrivés aux Trois balais quelques minutes avant les Gryffondors. Le prince des serpents voulait parler à sa princesse de ses absences répétées et de ses brefs échanges de regards avec le balafré. Il savait que dans un endroit public, Pansy ne pourrait pas se défiler. Il l'avait piégé et Pansy s'en était rendue compte trop tard. De plus, les craintes de Malefoy junior s'était renforcé lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de son amie lorsque Saint Potter était entré dans le bar.

_ Si quelqu'un s'apperçoit que tu traînes trop avec le balafré, tu risques gros et tu le sais ! Lui lança le serpent, après lui avoir murmuré des tas de reproches sur le même sujet.

_ Draco, j'ai déjà signé mon arrêt de mort en refusant de me faire tatouer comme du vulguère bétail ... Alors, le fait que je « traîne » avec Harry, ou non, ne changera strictement rien, je suis déjà considérée comme indésirable. Répliqua Pansy en soupirant.

_ Mais pourquoi tu as refusé bon sang tu es folle ?! Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Harry ? C'est très bien Potter, moi j'aime mieux Potter ! Paniqua le blond devant la folie manifeste de sa soi-disant petite-amie.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que je ne crois pas en la suprématie du sang pur ! Et je l'appelle comme je veux, son prénom est Harry donc je l'appelle Harry ! Tu ne vas pas m'en faire tout un fromage !

_ Tu aurais pu au moins préserver l'honneur de ta famille... lui reprocha Drago, dans un dernier effort.

_ L'honneur de ma famille... Mais quel honneur Drago ? IL les a tué parce que mon père me battait et parce que ma mère n'a jamais rien fait pour me défendre, IL le savait ! Ma famille a perdu son honneur depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas l'intention de redorer leur blason !

_ Et que comptes-tu faire si ta « relation » avec le survivant est découverte ? Demanda-t-il goguenard.

_ Cela ne te regarde pas Drago, ça ne concerne qu'Harry et moi ! Affirma-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? Vous couchez ensemble c'est ça ! Assura le blond totalement déboussolé.

_ Tu débloques ! On couches pas ensemble, on ne sort même pas ensemble !

_ Prouve-le ! Quémanda le serpent, dubitatif.

_ Mais comment veux-tu que je pr...

Malheureusement, Pansy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son ami de toujours avait brusquement collé ses lèvres aux siennes. C'était un baiser possessif et violent, il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucune passion, aucun amour. Drago voulait juste lui faire savoir par ce baiser qu'elle était sa propriété, à jamais. Lui avait le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait, mais Pansy n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à un homme gentil, drôle, tendre et courageux. Pour elle, tout était clair à présent, Drago Malefoy était l'exact contraire d'Harry Potter.

De sa chaise, Harry avait assisté impuissant à la scène. Il voyait à présent Drago Malefoy écraser sa bouche contre celle de Pansy. Et il en était estomaqué. Il ne bougeait plus mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur eux. Ron et Hermione s'en apperçurent et regardèrent dans la même direction que leur ami . Si Ron fut dégoûté par ce spectacle, Hermione ne put que regarder tristement son meilleur ami. Ses doutes se confirmaient, il y avait bien quelque chose entre Harry et Parkinson et vu comment il l'a regardait, leur relation devait aller au-delà de la simple amitié, même s'ils n'en avaient peut-être pas encore conscience. Hermione et Ron avaient toujours pensé que Malefoy et Parkinson étaient un couple, mais depuis quelques mois Harry pensait savoir le contraire. Pourtant, il remettait tout en question, enfin plus pour longtemps.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas une femme qui aimait être dominée, loin de là, et surtout pas par Drago Malefoy. C'est donc hors d'elle qu'elle repoussa le jeune homme et lui infligea une giffle monumentale avant de partir du bar en claquant la porte derrière elle.

_ Et bien, on dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le prince et la princesse des serpents. Fit remarqué Ron avec un grand sourire.

Drago se leva furieux de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les toilettes, non sans lancer un regard noir au survivant au passage. Harry ne put que le trouver étrange en cet instant. Comme s'il préparait quelque chose, un mauvais coup... S'il s'était pris une giffle comme celle que Malefoy venait de recevoir, il aurait courru après Pansy, mais pas le blond. Était-ce de la fierté, très serpentard, ou alors autre chose de bien plus complexe ? Malheuresement, il ne put développer sa théorie sur son ennemi car ce cher Horace s'avançait vers eux. Il chancelait et parlait très fort comme si ses interlocuteurs étaient sourds ou bien stupides.

_ Harry, mon cher ami, vous ici ! S'exclama-t-il en appercevant son élève modèle.

_ Bonjour professeur, que faites-vous aux Trois balais ? Demanda Harry afin d'entammer la conversation avec cet instable enseignant.

_ Oh, les Trois balais et moi c'est une vieille histoire, dont je ne me vente pas forcément. Harry, dans le temps, j'avais l'habitude de faire de petites réunions avec quelques élèves triés sur le volet. Vous seriez partant ? Proposa alors l'homme en se tenant à la table pour ne pas tomber.

_ Pourquoi pas Monsieur. Répondit le jeune homme mi satisfait, mi embêté.

_ Excellent, vous serez aussi de la partie, j'espère Granger ?

_ J'en serais enchantée Monsieur ! Répondit Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de bière au beurre.

_ Parfait ! J'aurais souhaité invité également Miss Parkinson, mais elle est partie trop tôt. Oh, qu'importe, je l'inviterais plus tard. S'exclama-t-il en retournant au bar, en ayant royalement ignoré Ronald, qui semblait vexé.

Le trio se contenta donc de finir tranquillement leurs bière au beurre puis sortit du pubune demi heure plus tard après que Drago soit sorti des toilettes, direction Poudlard. Si Ron était troublé par l'hatitude d'Hermione à son égard, lorsqu'elle avait émis l'idée qu'ils pourraient éventuellement s'embrasser, la jeune femme, elle, était totalement détendue et dansait presque sous la neige. Puis, elle revint vers les deux jeune homme, se mit entre les deux et leur prit chacun un bras. Le trio était soudé, mais les sentiments des uns et des autres font qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus sans s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, un cri strident transperça l'air. À quelques mètres devant eux, Katie Bell lévitait au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts et apparaissait comme un pantin sans aucune vie. Par terre, gisait un collier sorti de son emballage, Harry s'en approcha mais se ravisa lorsque la voix grave d'Hagrid l'en dissuada. Entre temps, Katie était retombée sur le sol, inerte. Hagrid l'a pris dans ses bras et demanda à Harry de ramasser le collier en utilisant l'emballage, sans le toucher. C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard perturbés par ce nouvel incident qui leur tombait dessus soudainement.

Le professeur Mcgonagall demanda à la camarade de Katie présente sur les lieux de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il semblerait que Katie ait trouvé le collier dans son emballage dans les toilettes des Trois balais et qu'elle devait aller le remettre à quelqu'un.

_ Mais à qui devait-elle le remettre ? Demanda l'animagus.

_ Elle devait le donner au professeur Dumbledore. Révéla la jeune fille quelque peu déboussolée.

_ Merci vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Intima Minerva, avant de se tourner vers le trio d'or.

_ Pourquoi lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose, faut-il que vous soyez toujours concernés ? Soupira la directrice adjointe en regardant avec lassitude les trois acolytes.

_ Croyez-moi professeur, ça fait six ans que je me pose la question et je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Répondit Ron avec un air aussi las que celui de sa directrice de maison.

Puis le professeur Rogue vint examiner le fameux collier. C'était de la magie noire, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Katie avait bel et bien été ensorcelée. Restait à savoir par qui et pourquoi Albus Dumbledore était-il visé. Mais Harry avait la réponse, il était certain que c'était un coup monté par Drago Malefoy, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Il garda donc ses soupçons pour lui, pour l'instant...

Le soir même, à la tour de Gryffondor, Harry était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Le lion n'avait pas pu voir Pansy de la journée. Hermione avait l'oeil sur lui, c'était donc trop dangereux d'aller la rejoindre. C'est donc mélancolique, que le jeune Potter monta se coucher dans son dortoir, son meilleur ami sur ses talons. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait préoccupé depuis quelques temps. Harry en connaissait parfaitement la cause, mais il attendait que son meilleur ami se confie à lui. De toute façon, il savait que lui demander n'aurait rien changé et donc il attendait qu'il soit prêt. La raison était évidente, d'une part il y avait le couple que formait sa petite soeur Ginny avec leur ami Dean Thomas et d'autre part, il y avait ses sentiments refoulés pour leur meilleure amie, Hermione.

Soudain, il se lâcha enfin évacuant son stress en assayant de question son meilleur ami comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'énervait.

_ Tu peux me dire ce que Dean trouve à Ginny ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que les garçons lui trouvent ! Demanda Ron alors qu'il se mettait dans son lit tout en rochonnant.

_ Ron, elle est jolie, sympa, intelligente. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Ginny a bien le droit d'avoir un copain et n'a pas besoin d'être chaperonnée par son grand frère, tu ne crois pas ? Lui répondit Harry un sourire en coin en lisant la carte du maraudeur.

_ Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un garçon craque pour une fille ? Tiens par exemple, qu'est-ce que Malefoy trouve à Parkinson ? Proposa Ron , ne sachant pas quel effet cette question avait sur son meilleur ami.

_ Bah, je sais pas moi, elle a de jolis yeux. Affirma Harry, songeant aux deux saphirs qu'étaient les iris de Pansy.

_ De jolis yeux ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il sort avec elle ? Demanda Ron plus ou moins d'accord sur les raisons que proposait Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je dis seulement que ça peut jouer un rôle, c'est tout. Précisa Harry, essayant de donner une explications plausible à Ron.

_ Hermione a de jolis yeux. Tu trouves pas ? Demanda Ron, pensif à son tour.

_ Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi mais oui, très jolis.

Puis, ils décidèrent d'éteindre les lumières, même si aucun d'eux n'avaient le coeur à dormir. Si Ron pensait à Hermione et aux sentiments qu'ils refoulaient depuis tant d'années, Harry, lui, pensait à Pansy. Mystérieuse, sarcastique et inaccessible, la jeune serpentard occupait l'esprit du survivant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, en tout cas pas aussi fort. Apparemment, Pansy Parkinson, princesse des serpents, lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que Cho Chang, bimbo de Serdaigle et accessoirement son ex petite-amie. C'était irrationnel, mais tellement réel qu'il fut incapable de l'avouer et encore mois de l'accepter.

C'est ainsi, son esprit obnubilé par Pansy, que le survivant, l'élu ne remarqua pas que Drago Malefoy avait mystérieusement disparu de la carte du maraudeur alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir de la salle sur demande...

NDA : hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

Je sais le titre du chapitre faut limite être un expert en Walt Disney pour le trouver mais bon à vous de jouer ^^


	7. Chapter 6 : Laisse parler ton coeur

**Chapitre 6 : Laisse parler ton coeur :**

La première soirée privée de Slug était d'un ennuie mortel. Le maître des potions ne s'intéressait qu'à la raison pour laquelle ces jeunes élèves étaient sortis du lot. Il y avait surtout des élèves dont un membre de leur famille était célèbre, avait accompli quelque chose de reconnue. Mais, malheureusement pour le professeur, certains élèves n'avaient eux-mêmes rien d'exceptionnels. Hermione et Harry étaient assis côte à côte et mangeaient leur dessert nonchalamment. Pansy était également présente à côté de Cormac McLagen. Le bellâtre n'arrêtait pas de lancer des œillades suggestives à Hermione, qui, tentant de les ignorer, ne pouvait cacher sa gêne. Harry, lui, essayait de capter discrètement le regard de Pansy pour deviner son humeur du jour. Mais la jeune Serpentard s'obstinait à ne pas tourner son visage vers le survivant.

Ils s'étaient vus le lendemain de l'incident avec Katie. Harry lui en avait parlé mais évita de se braquer tout de suite contre le meilleur ami de la jeune fille. Car même s'il avait était un triple idiot en faisant ce qu'il a fait, ils restaient des amis de longues dates. Néanmoins, la brune n'avait pas pardonné au blond de l'avoir prise pour un objet, pour sa possession. Elle n'appartenait à personne et surtout pas à Drago Malefoy. Cela soulageait Harry de savoir que la jeune femme gardait une certaine rancune envers cette fouine qu'était Malefoy. Toutefois, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se parler. Non seulement, Hermione était sur le qui-vive, mais en plus, Pansy s'était renfermée sur elle-même après la scène aux Trois Balais. Alors leurs rendez-vous étaient de moins en moins fréquents, leurs discussions de plus en plus évasives et courtes.

Le diner touchait à sa fin et Pansy en fut très heureuse et incroyablement soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en bavardage mais McLaggen était aussi coulant que de la glu extra-forte. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que, durant le diner, il avait lancé quelques œillades incendiaires à Granger. Ce prédateur courrait donc deux lièvres à la fois... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Une fois sortie, il était toujours collé à ses basques mais une voix féminine l'interpella et elle lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante quelle qu'elle soit. Toutefois, à la grande surprise générale, c'était Hermione Granger qui avait appelé Pansy. Apparemment, celle-ci voulait lui parler seule à seule. Donc Cormac les laissa non sans exercer en cette dure fin de soirée, un dernière fois son charme sur les deux jeunes qui en était à la fois gênées et exaspérées.

_ Et bien celui-là ce serait bête de pas l'épouser ! Souffla Pansy ironiquement en pointant un pouce derrière elle, une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était bel et bien parti.

La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque on ne peut plus ironique. Pansy s'en félicita, il n'était pas tâche facile pour une Serpentard de faire rire une fille aussi sérieuse qu'elle, ou alors Granger avait plus d'humour qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Pansy se rendit compte alors que quelque chose clochait. Où était Potter ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir du bureau de Slug et même s'il était sorti, il n'aurait pas laissé sa meilleure amie en sa compagnie, alors où était-il donc encore passé ?

_ Il est toujours dans le bureau de Slughorn. Dit Hermione et voyant Pansy regarder, discrètement, certes, mais pas assez pour elle, partout.

_ De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Pansy, innocemment.

_ Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Parkinson, je sais que toi et Harry, vous vous voyez !

_ Bon, comme je sens que cette discution risque de durer, je te propose d'entrer dans cette salle vide afin de parler sans que quelqu'un nous entende. Soupira la vipère en invitant la lionne à entrer.

_ Alors, tu admets qu'il y a quelque chose entre Harry et toi ! Sinon, pourquoi prendre autant de précautions pour que l'on ne nous entende pas ? Rétorqua Hermione en s'installant à une table.

_ Harry et moi ne sortons pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu penses. Affirma Pansy, très calme, en s'asseyant face à la jeune fille.

_ Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Demanda Hermione, dubitative.

_ Depuis quelques semaines, on se retrouve à l'abri des regards pour parler, discuter, mais c'est tout, il n'y a absolument rien entre Harry et moi ! On ne fait que parler et à ce que je sache ce n'est pas un crime, même s'il est à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Se braqua Pansy face aux soupçons de la lionne.

_ Et vous parlez de quoi exactement ? Demanda Hermione, avec curiosité.

_ Bah... ça dépend. De tout et de rien, on a pas vraiment de sujets de conversation arrêtés, on se parle c'est tout. Assura la Serpentard.

_ Et Malefoy ? Il approuve ces « rendez-vous » secrets ?

_ Je ne vois pas ce que Drago viens faire là-dedans. S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Jusqu'à l'incident aux Trois balais, il était censé être ton petit ami, et d'après ce que j'ai pu remarqué, tes rencontres avec Harry date de bien avant ça. Argumenta Hermione, toujours aussi perspicace.

_ Nous sommes un couple, disons, libéré. Drago s'envoie en l'air ave qui il veut et moi je fréquente qui je veux. Affirma Pansy.

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez quand il t'a embrasser de force... répliqua-t-elle, flairant le mensonge.

_ Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Granger. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça à moi, si tu veux des explications, demande à ton meilleur ami de te les fournir.

_ Je ne soupçonne pas Harry de te fréquenter, je savais que c'était le cas mais je me demande pourquoi vous le faites !

_ Et qu'est-ce que ton brillant esprit t'a suggéré ? Ironisa Pansy, avec un sourire.

_ C'est simple je pense que vous cherchez à cous soutirez mutuellement des informations, Harry sur Voldemort et toi sur l'Ordre. Proposa Hermione, ne se doutant pas de l'impact de cette explication sur la jeune Serpentard.

_ Tu penses qu'Harry me parle seulement pour me faire parler... murmura Pansy, la voix quelque peu tremblante, mais pas assez pour qu'Hermione s'aperçoive du trouble de son interlocutrice.

_ Tu es Pansy Parkinson, pourquoi Harry s'intéresserait-il à toi sinon ? Et pourquoi toi, tu t'intéresserais à lui ? Conclut innocemment Hermione, sans s'apercevoir qu'à chacun de ses arguments le cœur de Pansy se serrait de plus en plus.

_ Je suppose que tu le connais mieux que moi. Abdiqua la vipère. Bon, rassure-toi je ne m'approcherais plus de lui. La discussion est close, je retourne dans ma salle commune. Bonne soirée Granger. Débita précipitamment Pansy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione était perturbée par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement et pourtant c'était le cas... Quelque chose clochait, Pansy Parkinson était fière, hautaine et déterminée, jamais elle n'aurait abdiqué aussi facilement et surtout pas face à elle, Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe. Mais le fait que Pansy ait accepté de lui parler, ne prouvait-il pas que la vipère n'était pas aussi venimeuse qu'il n'y paraissait ? Elle ne savait plus, beaucoup trop de questions se posait dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse les résoudre toutes en même temps. Mais le pire restait à venir...

En effet, quand Pansy sortit de la salle, elle croisa le survivant qui sortait juste du bureau de Slug. Il amorça un pas dans sa direction, trouvant grâce à cette rencontre inattendue une occasion de renouer avec la jolie vipère. Malheureusement, Pansy sentait sa colère monter en voyant le lion s'approcher d'elle. Mais, elle ne le laissa pas prendre la parole et lui dit froidement en pointant un doigt sur son torse lorsqu'il fut devant elle.

_ Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu entends Potter !? Ne m'approche plus, on ne se connais plus toi et moi, je ne veux plus te voir. Lâcha-t-elle, sa voix montant très clairement dans les aigües.

Puis, Pansy se détourna de lui afin de retrouver son lit dans les cachots de Serpentard et d'oublier ce petit prétentieux, ce lion mesquin qui, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, la faisait atrocement souffrir depuis qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de sa meilleure amie qu'il se servait d'elle.

_ Mais attends, Pansy ! Je ne ...

Le célèbre Gryffondor attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la fit se retourner pour obtenir de plus amples explications, mais il ne put finir sa phrase car la jeune fille lui administra à son tour une gifle mémorable. Même si sa main avait été d'une force suffisante pour le faire lâcher prise et partir, Harry ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la princesse des serpents lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé : des larmes. Pansy Parkinson était au bord des larmes à cause de lui, Harry Potter. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état. C'est donc décontenancé et confus qu'il retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. Avec la nette impression d'avoir tout raté ce soir. Non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la vérité de la part de son professeur de potion concernant le jeune Tom Jedusor, mais en plus Pansy lui en voulait pour une raison inconnue.

Hermione avait assisté à l'échange entre Harry et Pansy mais n'avait pas osé se montrer lorsqu'elle avait compris son erreur. Ces deux-là ne souhaitaient aucunement se faire du mal et encore moins se trahir. Ils ne s'en rendaient certainement pas compte mais ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. C'était insensé. Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson ne pouvaient pas ressentir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, la scène à laquelle venait d'assister Hermione lui prouvait le contraire. La jeune fille se sentait affreusement coupable de la peine de son meilleur ami. Parkinson avait eu l'air profondément blessée... Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait révéler la vérité à Harry. Elle le ferait, mais pour l'instant il valait mieux qu'il médite lui même sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Pansy Parkinson. Elle recollerait les morceaux plus tard. En sachant que demain, le premier matche de la saison, soit Gryffondor contre Serpentard, avait lieu. Ils devraient s'affronter à la loyale... ça promettait d'être inoubliable.

Le lendemain, Pansy se réveilla avec une mine affreuse et une humeur de bouledogue à faire peur à n'importe qui. Le match contre Gryffondor était dans à peine quelques heures et elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à faire face à Harry, heureusement qu'elle était poursuiveuse et lui attrapeur, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de se croiser durant le match. Les paroles de Granger avaient résonné dans sa tête toute la nuit. « _Tu es Pansy Parkinson ! Pourquoi Harry s'intéresserait-il à toi ? » _Et elle avait raison. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions quant à sa pseudo relation avec Potter. Mais maintenant c'était fini, elle s'était faite avoir une fois mais pas deux, plus jamais elle ne pleurerait pour un mec, quel qu'il soit. C'est donc plus refermée sur elle et plus déterminée que jamais, que la jeune Serpentard enfila sa tenue de Quiddich.

Même si elle était incapable de manger quoique ce soit, Pansy se dirigea vers la table verte et y retrouva Blaise en grande conversation avec Drago. Elle souffla un bon coup, rangeant sa fierté de côté, elle prit sur elle afin de se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami. Elle se planta devant eux et attendit qu'il la remarque. Drago ne se fit pas prier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait que Pansy lui pardonne, c'est donc le regard plein d'espoir qu'il se tourna vers elle.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

_ Bien sûr... Pansy... à propos de ce qui s'est passé...

_ C'est oublié, n'en parlons plus. Assura la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. Affirma-t-il avec un air gêné.

Pansy le trouva si sincère en cet instant qu'elle ne put lui répondre, et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras sous les yeux médusé d'Harry qui venait juste de donner du Felix Felicis à Ron, enfin c'était ce que ce dernier croyait...

Ron était dans une forme olympique, d'une rapidité et d'une confiance en lui à toute épreuve. Il réussissait à contre-carrer la presque totalité des attaques vertes, et Pansy était bien la seule à avoir assez de ruse pour trouver la faille dans la défense du lion. Malheureusement, les lions prenaient beaucoup trop d'avance, si Drago n'attrapait pas vite le vif d'or avant Potter, ils étaient perdus. Pansy fonçait à nouveau vers les anneaux, le souaffle en main. Elle volait avec agilité et précision, déterminée, elle fonçait droit sur Ron. Qui se tenait prêt à la recevoir. Malheureusement, elle n'atteint jamais le but puisqu'un cognard envoyé par Dean Thomas avait frappé son dos avec fracas. Sous la douleur, Pansy flancha, tourna de l'œil et glissa de son balai alors qu'elle se trouvait à au moins vingt mètres du sol.

Sa vision se troubla, elle était incapable de dire ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que le craquement de sa colonne vertébrale n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle n'était qu'à demi consciente ressentant et entendant tout, bien qu'elle ne puisse ni voir, ni bouger. Elle sentait le vent sur sa peau, elle tombait, tombait... Jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, elle rencontre une masse solide qui l'encercla. Un corps avait attrapé le sien au vol, elle se sentait ralentir. Durant un court instant , elle recouvra la vue quoiqu'un peu trouble elle put néanmoins apercevoir deux iris vertes émeraude la fixant avec inquiétude. Puis, ce fut le trou noir. La douleur était devenue trop intense et elle tomba inconsciente dans les bras de son sauveur.

Si on avait dit un jour à Harry Potter qu'il sauverait Pansy Parkinson, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, les faits étaient bien là. Quand il avait vu ce cognard frapper la vipère de plein fouet, il ne s'était pas posé de question, il avait directement foncé vers elle afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne lourdement le sol. Il avait réussi de justesse. Et par hasard, il eut un véritable coup de chance car le vif d'or se trouvait juste à côté de Pansy. Il fit donc une pierre, 2 coups. Il avait sauvé la jeune fille et permis à son équipe de gagner ce match largement grâce aux exploits de son meilleur ami et gardien. Mais, une chose, beaucoup plus importante que le match, le préoccupait. En effet, Pansy était évanouie dans ses bras et ne bougeait plus. Il n'écouta que les battements effrénés de son cœur et s'élança à nouveau dans les airs mais cette fois en direction du château. Pour une fois Mrs Pomfresh n'aurait pas à le soigner mais Pansy avait plus que tout besoin de soins.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, la première pensée de Pompom quand elle vit le survivant entrer fut : que vous êtes-vous cassé cette fois Potter ? Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Pansy évanouie dans les bras du lion, elle se dit que le jeune home méritait effectivement son titre de héro. Harry aurait voulu rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Mais Mrs Pomfresh se posait déjà assez de questions, et les amis de la jeune fille n'allaient pas tarder. Mieux valait donc ne pas être là lorsque Malefoy arriverait. Néanmoins, l'infirmière lui demanda son aide. Il devait enlever les vêtements de la jeune fille pour lui mettre un pyjama. Harry fut très gêné par cette requête mais ne put qu'acquiescer. Il commença donc à lui retirer sa tenue de Quiddich. Il commença donc par le bas, chaussures, pantalon, chaussettes, puis le haut avec les protection la cape. Il n'y avait plus que le pull. Mrs Pomfresh maintint donc la jeune fille assise, alors qu'Harry se tenait derrière Pansy. Il souleva le pull, mais il recula soudainement, ne pouvant en croire ses propres yeux. Des cicatrices, trop de cicatrices au goût du survivant, parsemaient le dos de Pansy. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cet horrible spectacle et de sa signification. Pansy avait été battue, à maintes reprises.

_ Potter, ce n'est pas en la fixant ainsi que vous y changerez quelque chose. Alors finissez ce que je vous ai demandé s'il-vous-plait. Ordonna l'infirmière, fermement.

Harry sembla enfin se réveiller et finit donc d'enlever le pull de Pansy, avant de se retourner pour laisser Pomfresh lui mettre son pyjama. Puis, le jeune homme regarda tristement la brune. Accablé, par ce qu'elle avait dû subir sans que personne ne le sache. À contre cœur, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, non sans jeter un dernier regard empli de tristesse à sa belle endormie. Lorsqu'il rejoint la tour de Gryffondor, la fête était à son comble et Ron était porté en triomphe pour ses exploits en tant que nouveau gardien. Hermione vit arriver Harry se plaça à ses côté et lui dit:

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui en donner... C'est déloyal! Assura la jeune fille en grimaçant devant la notoriété du roux.

_ Pas plus que de jeter un sortilège de confusion à Cormac. Répliqua le survivant en se tournant vers elle avant de se mettre à fouiller dans sa poche.

_ C'était différent, c'était un entraînement et... Tu n'en as pas verser. Et Ron l'a cru... conclut Hermione en voyant la fiole pleine de Felix Felicis que lui montrait Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était finalement descendu des épaules de Dean et Seamus, mais tout de suite après Lavande l'agrippa fermement afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry sourit devant cette scène, il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, lui qui avait toujours voulu être le centre de l'attention. Cependant, il ne vit que trop tard sa meilleure amie partir devant la vue de ce nouveau couple. Il essaya de la rattraper, et le retrouva finalement dans un coin isolé, assise sur une marche d'escalier, des oiseaux virevoltant autour d'elle.

_ Un sortilège, je m'entraîne. Déclara Hermione, d'une voix tremblante en voyant Harry.

_ C'est magnifique. Assura-t-il tristement, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait Harry, quand tu as vu Malefoy embrasser Pansy ?

Harry releva son regard vers elle. Elle pleurait mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'autant plus surpris. Comment ?

_ Je le sais... Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je n'avais rien vu... Jusqu'à la soirée de Slughorn. Quand tu étais encore avec lui, j'ai discuté avec elle et... Je lui ai dis des choses horribles, je pensais que j'avais raison sur le moment. Mais... Quand j'ai vu le regard que tu lui as lancé lorsqu'elle t'a repoussé sans raison apparente pour toi, j'ai immédiatement compris... lui avoua-t-elle en pleurant d'avantage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? Demanda Harry, en sentant la colère monter en lui.

_ Harry, je ne voulais pas...

Mais Hermione ne put finir sa phrase car un rire de gourde se fit entendre. En effet, Ron et Lavande se tenaient à présent devant eux, main dans la main.

_ Oups, la place est prise on dirait. S'exclama la lionne avant de faire dei tour.

_ Ils viennent d'où tous ces oiseaux ? Demanda Ronald en s'avançant vers ses amis.

Malheureusement, Hermione l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus en laissant les oiseaux prendre Ron pour cible. Ron partit donc surpris et effrayé rejoindre Lavande tandis qu'Hermione était en larmes. Celle-ci se rassit à côté d'Harry. Il ne voulut pas l'accabler plus qu'elle ne l'état déjà alors il la serra contre lui et ne put que murmurer à sa meilleure amie :

_ C'est ce que ça m'a fait aussi...

**NDA :** Salut ! tout le monde ! voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Pour le défi : même principe que d'habitude ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ^^ Bon allez faut que j'aille bosser un peu ;) à bientôt, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!! Bonne lecture à tous ^^


	8. Chapter 7 : Demain c'est un autre jour

**Chapitre 7 : Demain, c'est un autre jour :**

Les jours suivant le match, Harry se sentait comme tiraillé entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione ayant décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Ron, il était difficile pour le lion de faire des allées et venues entre ces deux têtes de mules. Néanmoins, être avec Ron était un vrai supplice quand Lavande était dans les parrages. Ce pot de colle extra forte le suivait partout, et encore si elle ne faisait que le suivre, ce serait parfait. Malheureusement, les débordements d'affection et d'hormones donnaient envie de vomir au survivant, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose dans ces moments là : s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. Il restait donc le plus souvent en compagnie d'Hermione, qui était furieuse, jalouse et dégoûtée par le couple que formait les deux Gryffondors. C'est dans cette ambiance tendue qu'Harry en vint à parler avec Hermione de la soirée de Noël organisée par leur maître des potions.

_ Ca m'est égal qu'il sorte avec elle, je n'en ai rien à faire! Est-ce que je pensais vraiment que j'irai à cette soirée avec Ronald ? Oui ! Mais, vu les circonstances j'ai dû m'arranger autrement. Déclara Hermione, à la bibliothèque, en rangeant des livres, Hary sur ses talons.

_ Et bien justement ! Comme toi et moi, on ne peut pas y aller avec qui on aimerait, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux, en amis. Proposa le survivant à sa meilleure amie.

_ Oh, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant... se maudit la jeune fille en regardant son ami, gênée.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda Harry surpris que la jeune fille ait déjà trouvé un cavalier.

_ Et bien c'est une surprise ! Répondit aussitôt Hermione afin de clore le sujet. Mais pour toi, il faut s'inquiéter, tu ne peux pas y aller avec n'importe qui !

_ Le fait que je sois « l'élu », change la donne... Les filles ne s'intéressent à moi qu'à cause de cela. Assura le sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est pour cela que tu dois faire le bon choix.

_ S'il ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais déjà choisi... bredouilla Harry en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Hermione.

_ Je sais que c'est de ma faute si Pansy et toi êtes brouillés mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait cru mot pour mot ce que je lui ai dit et qu'elle n'en ait même pas parlé avec toi... répliqua Hermione, dubitative.

_ Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione ! Tu es celle qui me connait le mieux dans cette école, alors pour quelle raison, aurait-elle pu penser que tu ne lui disais pas la vérité ?

_ Tu marques un point... accepta Hermione, sagement mais sombrement. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Si la rumeur se répend que tu cherches une cavalière pour cette soirée, ça va mal se finir... Je serais toi, je surveillerais chaque couloir du château avant de m'y aventurer. Tu vois la fille là-bas ? Demanda Hermione, en remarquant Romilda Vane qui était assise devant une fenêtre et regardant en coin le survivant.

_ Mmmh ? Acquiesça Harry discrètement, ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

_ Elle parle de te faire avaler un filtre d'amour par n'importe quel moyen.

_ T'es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il mi effrayé, mi intéressé, car Romilda était loin d'être repoussante.

_ Oh ! Elle s'intéresse à toi uniquement parce qu'elle croit que tu es l'élu !

_ Mais je suis l'élu ! Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qu'Hermione n'apprécia guére et qui valut un cout de parchemin sur la tête d'Harry.

_ Désolé... Je blaguais. Se rattrapa le survivant en souriant timidement à son ami, comme un gamin pris en faute par sa mère.

Malheureusement, ce sourire fut de courte durée car il apperçut Pansy, qui était passé devant leur rangée de livres sans les voir.

_ Je pense que finalement, je n'inviterai personne...

_ Mais tu viendras quand même à la soirée, hein ? Demanda avidement Hermione qui préférait sans doute avoir son meilleur ami dans les parages ce soir là.

_ Oui, Dumbledore m'a demandé de me rapprocher de Slug, il vaut donc mieux que je sois à sa soirée.

_ Et pour Pansy, que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Elle est libre d'y aller avec qui elle veut... soupira le jeune homme à la cicatrice en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sous le regard triste de son amie.

Hermione était restée quelques secondes le regard vague, pensive, avant de décider finalement de rejoindre Harry. Néanmoins, elle se figea de nouveau lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Pansy. Celle-ci s'immobilisa également en voyant la lionne, mais elle fit comme si de rien était et chercha le livre dont elle avait besoin, ignorant pleinement Hermione. Mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude typiquement Serpentard de la vipère et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Il faut qu'on parle ! Assura-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard.

_ Tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait la dernière fois, Granger ? Répondit Pansy, agressive.

_ J'ai eu tord ! S'exclama la Gryffondor alors que Pansy rebroussait chemin, et lui tournait le dos.

Pourtant, Pansy se retourna, surprise par la phrase de la jeune fille. Jamais au grand jamais, Hermione Granger ne se serait excusée sans être pleinement sincère et désolée. Elle fronça donc les sourcils, observant la lionne intensément. Puis, elle finit par se rapprocher d'elle et de lui chuchotter.

_ Même salle dans vingt minutes, et sois à l'heure !

Hermione fut très surprise d'avoir convaincu la vipère aussi facilement. Enfin, tout était une question de point de vue, car si la verte avait accepté, il y avait certainement anguille sous roche... Toutefois, la lionne avait de plus en plus d'hypothèse à ce sujet mais une, la plus invraissemblable soit dit en passant, revenait sans cesse. Et si Pansy et Harry ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple complicité... Et s'ils éprouvaient une certaine attirance l'un envers l'autre, que ce passerait-il ? C'est sur cette dernière interrogation qu'Hermione méditait lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le lieu du rendez-vous et dans les temps impartis. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la sombre pièce gorgée de soleil, contrairement à la dernière fois, Pansy se trouvait à la même place qu'elle, quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune fille hautaine avait revêtu son masque impassible qui gênait bon nombre de personne à Poudlard. Non pas que Pansy était désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire, mais cet air supérieur et intimidant faisait d'elle la vipère qu'elle était.

_ Alors, Granger ? On ne va pas y passer toute la journée ! S'impacienta la vipère alors que la Gryffondor était plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Je comprends ta réaction... Je crois que si j'avais été à ta place, je ne serais pas venu sauf si j'avais une raison suffisamment importante pour moi... commença Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle se trouvait en position d'infériorité face à cette vipère rancunière.

_ Où veux-tu en venir exactement à la fin ?

_ Je suis réellement désolée. Harry et toi, ça ne me regarde pas et pourtant je m'en suis mêlée... Pire que ça j'ai tiré des conclusions attives sans même en faire part à mon meilleur ami... Je t'ai dit qu'il se servait de toi, que vous vous serviez l'un de l'autre, sans même lui avoir demandé si c'état réellement le cas. Alors qu'en fait...

_ Alors que rien du tout Granger ! Tu t'es trompée oui ça c'est certain ! Mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage, j'en ai vu d'autre et Potter aussi, d'ailleurs. Assura Pansy, coupant sans ménagement son interlocutrice.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Sinon, pourquoi avoir pleuré devant lui ce fameux soir ? Crois-moi Parkinson... Arrête de te voiler la face. Tu tiens à Harry et il est évident que c'est réciproque car sinon, il ne t'aurait pas sauvé pendant le match. Affirma Hermione, convaincue par ses paroles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Potter, m'a sauver, moi ? Interogea Pansy, stupéfaite.

_ Et bien oui, quand le cognard envoyé par Dean t'a fait perdre connaissance, c'est Harry qui t'a rattrappé au vol ! Personne ne te l'a dit ? Répondit la lionne surprise de l'ignorance de Pansy sur ce fait.

_ Non, personne... Mais... Mais il est totalement timbré ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Maintenant toute l'école doit se poser des questions !

_ Et bien par chance, il se trouve que le vif d'or était juste à côté de toi, Harry a fait d'une pierre deux coups et tout le monde a cru qu'il t'avait sauvé juste parce que tu te trouvais sur son chemin. Expliqua Hermione, ce qui soulagea plus ou moins Pansy.

_ Et comment puis-je être sûre que l'opinion générale n'est pas la réalité ? Demanda la vipère, dubitative.

_ Il n'a pensé qu'à te sauver et à rien d'autre. Il avait beaucoup à perdre s'il te laissait t'écraser, bien plus qu'un simple match.

Pansy ne trouva rien à répliquer cette fois. Les arguments d'Hermione étaient convaincants et Pansy était diablement tentée de la croire.

_ Harry aurait voulu aller avec toi à la soirée organisée par Slughorn, mais vu les circonstances, il a décidé d'y aller seul.

Pansy resta muette, sachant parfaitement où la Gryffondor voulait en venir. Harry devait savoir qu'elle était reconnaissante envers lui et plus que tout, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. C'est ainsi, que sans aucune autre parole, Hermione Granger fit demi tour afin de sortir de cette salle mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Pansy lui dit une dernière chose.

_ Je suis désolée aussi Granger... Pour Weasley et Brown...

Hermione fut surprise par ces mots mais ne put que lui faire un hauchement de tête en guise de remerciement. Mais s'il ne s'était agi d'Hermione Granger, fille née de parents moldus, et Pansy Parkinson, sang pure de haute lignée, on aurait pu voir sur leurs visages un mince sourire de compassion et de compréhension. Cependant, dans un monde imparfait, l'intolérence et la différence reignent sans faire de cadeaux, sauf en de rares occasions comme celle que vienne de nous montrer ces deux jeunes femmes que tout oppose.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy se promenait seul dans les couloirs silencieux de l'école. Le claquement de ses pas sur le sol était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait percevoir à travers ce dédale de couloirs qui, pour les premières années, ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un mûr, un mûr pouvant paraître banal au premier abord. Il passa devant trois fois, son regard était une palette d'émotions exceptionnelle, où divers expressions se reflêtait, de la tristesse, de la lassitude, mais surtout de la peur, alors que la porte de la salle sur Demande, aussi appelait la salle va-et-vient, apparaissait devant lui. Il entra dans une vaste pièce dans laquelle s'amoncelaient des milliers d'objet en tous genres. Des armoires, des statuts, des armures, des bijoux, des tableaux, il y en avait tellement que la place commençait réellement à manquer. Des objets perdus, égarés, qui s'étaient entassés ici au fil du temps, les propriétaires devant être morts depuis longtemps, ils avaient dû perdurer à travers les âges, attendant patiemment que leur utilité refasse surface.

C'était le cas pour une étrange armoire. Effectivement, Malefoy junior retira un vieux drap de sur une immense armoire triangulaire, aux gravures étranges. Le bois d'ébène était magnifique, bien qu'il eut besoin d'un bon coup de plumeau, et il devait s'agir d'une pièce presqu'unique... Presqu'était le mot exact... Et l'attitude de Drago était très étrange pour ne pas dire suspicieuse. Il plaça une pomme rouge sang dans l'armoire, la referma et attendit. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, il semblait coupable... Et lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, il put voir la même pomme qui avait néanmoins était croquée sur un côté. Ça avait marché... Car si Drago n'était pas celui qui avait croqué la pomme, il était évident que cet inconnu venait d'une certaine boutique située dans l'allée des embrumes... Plus précisément dans un magazin transpirant la magie noire, chez Barjow & Beurk, un lieu de rencontre bien connu des mangemorts et divers partisans du Seigneurs des ténèbres.

Finalement, la soirée de Slug était arrivée à grand pas. Harry avait revêtu sa robe pour l'occasion. Le vert bouteille s'accordait divinement avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Sa chemise blanche était légèrement ouverte au début, ce qui lui donnait un côté charmeur très attrayant. Ses cheveux indomptables étaient égals à eux même, en bataille. Il arrivait au lieu de réception lorsqu'il entendit des talons martelant le sol avec légèreté. Il se retourna et fut comme stupéfixé, jamais il n'aurait imaginer une créature plus ensorcelante, plus captivante et si attrayante...

En effet, Pansy Parkinson apparut à la soirée de Slughorn vêtue d'une robe rouge bustier extrêmement envoûtante aux yeux ébahis d'Harry... La jeune femme s'approcha du survivant et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Son masque impassible et froid avait disparu et laissait la place à un sourire timide adressé exclusivement à Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette apparition inespérée.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de cavalière pour ce soir... entama la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant.

_ On a dit vrai. Se contenta de répondre Harry en souriant à la jeune fille.

_ Je n'ai pas de cavalier non plus...

_ Et bien puis-je te demander, un peu tardivement, d'être ma cavalière ce soir ? Proposa Harry, en lui tendant son bras.

_ C'est une proposition intéressante, je suis certaine qu'elle plaira à Dumbledore. Aux autres, je n'en suis pas si sûre... plaisanta la vipère en prenant le bras que lui offrait le survivant.

Harry acquiesça, puis ouvrit la porte. La pièce avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Un sapin de Noël était décoré d'ors et d'argents dans un coin de la pièce et divers tissus ornaient le prafond et les mûrs. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de tous les invités, Harry et Pansy s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres tout en se dirigeant vers leur hôte pour cette fête. Le professeur Horace Slughorn était très occupé à discuter avec Cormac McLaggen et sa cavalière qui se trouvait être Hermione Granger.

Harry et Pansy échangèrent un regard éloquent, se demandant dans quelle galère la lionne s'était encore fourrée. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur niveau et la voix de leur maître des potions s'éleva dans les airs.

_ Ah, Harry et Pansy, je suis content que vous soyez venus !

_ Nous n'allions pas manquer ça, votre soirée est absolument splendide professeur ! S'exclama Pansy, aimablement mais surtout hypocritement.

_ Pas aussi splendide que vous ma chère. Lui répondit Slughorn avec sincérité.

_ Je suis d'accord. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter McLaggen qui était soudain très intéressé par la cavalière d'Harry, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à ce dernier.

Heureusement, un homme d'un certain âge interpella Slug et Cormac suivit à la trace le maître comme un gentil petit toutou obéissant, laissant ainsi Harry, Pansy et Hermione seuls.

_ Cormac ? T'as invité Cormac ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Hermione ? S'exclama Harry, totalement ahuri.

_ C'était le seul susceptible de rendre Ron jaloux ! Mais je crois que j'aurais dû me casser les deux jambes quand je l'ai invité ! Il est collant comme de la glue extra forte, et le pire c'est que ses intentions ne sont pas toujours louables. Expliqua Hermione totalement desespérée et dégoûtée.

_ Etre amoureuse ne te réussit pas Granger, d'habitude tu es plus rationnelle et intelligente que ça...

Mais Hermione ne put répliquer car un serveur leur proposait du tartare de dragon. Ils refusèrent donc poliement tout en grimaçant.

_ Vous avez bien raison, ça donne une haleine de coyote !

_ Oh et bien tout compte fait, si ça peut éloigner McLaggen ! Décida la lionne en prenant quelques amuses-bouches.

Malheureusement, Cormac revenait vers eux et Hermione s'éclipsa donc discrètement. Une fois McLaggen arrivé à côté d'eux, il prit un petits fours et l'engloutit sans même savoir ce que c'était.

_ Une vraie anguille ta copine Potter, mais elle est diablement sexy ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que je mange au fait ? Se demanda-t-il, ne trouvant sans doute pas le goût très plaisant.

_ Des couilles de dragon. Lui répondit Pansy avec un sourire forcée.

McLaggen perdit alors son sourire charmeur et déglutit difficilement. Personne ne vit le professeur Rogue s'approchait d'eux et lorsque celui-ci arriva en face de McLaggen, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de vomir sur les chaussures du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_ Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue McLaggen ! Pas si vite Potter ! L'interpella Severus en se détournant de McLaggen qui était devenu blanc comme un linge.

Pansy et Harry se retournèrent donc vers leur professeur, tout en tentant de se retenir de rire.

Rogue n'en fit pas grand cas et se contenta de dire à Harry, ce pour quoi il était venu à cette stupide soirée.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances car il n'aura pas l'occasion de vous revoir avant le début des vacances de Noël et il ne sera de retour qu'à la reprise des cours.

_ Où va-t-il ? Demanda Harry, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter ! Mais, disons qu'il voyage... répondit-il mystérieusement.

Cependant, cette conversation fut interrompue par une arrivée en fanfare. En effet, Argus Rusard était rentré dans la salle en tenant par le col Drago Malefoy qui hurlait dégoûté et houtré.

_ Ne me touchez pas sale cracmol !

_ Professeur, je l'ai trouvé en train de roder dans les couloirs prêt d'ici. Il dit que vous l'avez invité. Dit Rusard au professeur Slughorn, de sa voix grave désagréable.

_ D'accord, ça va je voulais juste entrer en douce, c'est pas un crime.

_ C'est bon, Mr Rusard, je vais m'occuper de Mr Malefoy. Intervint Rogue, alors que Drago se dégageait du concierge.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand il apperçut Pansy en compagnie d'Harry, il s'arrêta un instant, refoula sa colère et partit, Severus sur ses talons.

Harry regarda alors Pansy qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle connaissait le blondinet par coeur, il se fouttait bien de cette soirée, s'il était dans le coin c'est qu'il y avait une raison, une bonne raison. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie. Pansy allait suivre discrètement le professeur et Drago, quand Harry bifurqua dans le couloir parallèle en lui agrippant la main.

_ Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils sont partis de l'autre côté ! Assura la brune, déboussolée.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle.

_ Euh, oui, oui ! Mais...

_ Alors, ne discute pas et suis-moi ! Lui intima Harry en reprenant sa course, tenant toujours la main de la vipère.

Pansy n'émit plus aucune résistance et suivit le Gryffondor avec curiosité.

Arrivés à la fin du couloir, Harry s'arrêta et se colla au mûr, Pansy l'imita. Ils purent entendre des éclats de voix provenant du couloir d'à côté. Ils reconnurent facilement les voix de Rogue et de Malefoy.

_ J'ai peut-être jeté un sort à Katie Bell et peut-être pas... ça vous regarde ?

_ J'ai juré de vous protéger, j'ai fait le serment inviolable !

_ J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! J'ai été choisi pour ça, parmi tous les autres, MOI ! Je ne le décevrai pas ! Affirma Malefoy junior catégorique.

_ Vous avez peur Drago, vous essayez de le cacher mais c'est évident, laissez-moi vous aider... lui proposant le sombre professeur dans un murmure à peine audible.

_ Non, j'ai été choisi, ce sera ma gloire ! S'exclama le blond avant de se dégager de Rogue et de partir en direction des cachots.

Harry et Pansy restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que les pas de Rogue et Drago s'éloignent totalement. Puis, le survivant jeta se tourna vers sa cavalière, celle-ci semblait tétanisée. Incapable de parler, alors Harry la tira par le bras et l'emmena vers la tour d'astronomie. Le chemin fut silencieux, Pansy parut se réveiller à chaque pas qu'elle esquissait vers la plus haute tour du château.

_ Serment inviolable... Mais dans quelle galère se sont-ils embarqués tous les deux ? Se demanda Pansy énervé par l'inconscience de son professeur et de son meilleur ami.

_ Je peux te poser une question ? C'est quoi un serment inviolable ? L'interrogea Harry avec curiosité.

_ Le privilège d'être née dans une famille de sorciers, je suppose. Et bien... On ne peut pas violer un serment inviolable...

_ J'avais déjà compris ça tout seul, étonnant hein ! S'exclama Harry essayant de faire de l'humour.

_ Tu ne comprends pas... répondit platement la vipère, n'entendant pas à rire, loin de là.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on viole un serment inviolable ? Reprit le survivant alors que Pansy s'accoudait à la rembarde.

_ On meurt ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_ Et bien... Ces deux serpents m'ont l'air parti pour mordre quiconque se trouverait sur leur passage ! Conclut Harry sombrement en s'appuyant à son tour, à côté de Pansy.

_ Tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux Potter, sache le ! Même s'ils mordent, ce n'est pas forcément pour tuer.

_ Je connais déjà le plus dangereux, cela me suffit... répliqua l'élu avec un sourire en coin.

_ Celui que tu dois tuer pour survivre ou celui qui ressemble selon toi à une fouine ? Ironisa Pansy en se tenant face au Gryffondor.

_ Non, celui qui se tient devant moi... répondit calmement Harry en soutenant le regard bleu de la jeune femme.

_ T'es nul en métaphore ou quoi ? Tous les serpentards ne deviennent pas forcément mangemorts ! Se lassa Pansy, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et qui te dit que je déteste tous les serpents ?

_ Ce qui veut dire que tu 'aimes bien ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça ... Mais prends-le comme cela te chante !

_ Je croyais que les lions étaient honnêtes !

_ Et je croyais que les serpents étaient rusés ! On se trompait manifestement tous les deux...

Pansy acquiesça d'un hochement tête en souriant, sourire qui lui fut rendu par ce lions à la tignasse indoptable.

_ Tu es étrange Harry Potter !

_ Dans le bon sens j'espère !

_ Il y a quelques mois, jamais je n'aurais envisagé d'avoir une relation meilleure avec toi. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous nous lançons toujours des railleries mais sans aucune once de méchanceté.

_ Demain est un autre jours Pansy. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui se passera demain. Si je me suis, si nous nous sommes rapprochés c'est que nous avons la même philosophie de la vie. Nous avons assez perdu notre temps dans des disputes puériles et inutiles, nous sommes presques adultes aujourd'hui alors autant agir comme tel.

_ Le temps nous ait compté... Il faut profiter de chaque instant et ne pas trop en gâcher.

Qui aurait pu prévoir que ces deux jeunes gens soient sur la même longueur d'onde ? Personne apparemment... Hormis peut-être, un certain homme à la longue barbe argentée et aux yeux bleus malicieux... Un grand homme que celui-ci, probablement l'un des meilleurs...

NDA : Voilà désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais les partiels approchent et j'ai donc moins de temps pour me consacrer à mes fiction ^^ mais dans deux semaines cela devrait s'arranger ^^ si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous bien sûr ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé et à vos reviews !! Oh et en passant je devrais mettre bientôt des dessins de Pansy et Harry sur deviant art alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir ;) (pseudo : kamomillou)


	9. Chapter 8 : Tant qu'il y aura Noël

**Chapitre 8 : Tant qu'il y aura Noël... **:

Noël... Pansy n'aimait pas particulièrement cette époque de l'année. Pour certains, cela signifiait être avec sa famille, recevoir des cadeaux, ou en donner mais pour la jeune vipère, Noël n'avait rien de spécial. Peut-être parce que ces parents avaient fait en sorte que ce soit un jour ordinaire. Pas de démonstrations d'affection, pas de réunion au coin du feu, Pansy ne connaissait finalement rien à la notion de famille, d'une véritable famille dont les membres se soutiennent et s'aiment. Les vacances allaient être tranquilles au moins, c'était le seul point positif. En effet, tout le monde, ou presque, repartait chez lui durant les vacances. La salle commune de Serpentard était entièrement vide et la vipère imaginait que c'était la même chose pour les autres maisons. Parfait, ils passeraient Noël en petit comité. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée. Elle resterait donc seule... Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

_Harry, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir passer Noël à la maison ? Demanda pour la énième fois Ronald, depuis que le survivant lui avait dit qu'il préférait rester ici.

_ Ron, je t'ai expliqué mes raisons une bonne dizaine de fois déjà ! Primo, Dumbledore veut que je me rapproche de Slug, secundo, il est préférable que je reste ici pour toi et ta famille, je ne veux pas que des mangemorts débarquent au Terrier et que l'un de vous soit blessé et tersio,... Bah il n'y a pas de tersio, les deux autres raisons sont déjà suffisantes ! S'exclama Harry agacé par l'obstination de son meilleur ami.

_ Bon d'accord, c'était juste pour être sûr ! Marmonna Ron, quelque peu vexé par le refus du survivant.

_ Tu remercieras tes parents de ma part et tu m'excuseras auprès d'eux... Je leur enverrai une lettre pour Noël... Ne le prends pas mal Ron, s'il te plait. Tu sais que la sécurité de ta famille est très importante pour moi... continua Harry, ennuyé.

_ Je le sais mon vieux, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu déçu, c'est tout, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Assura le roux à son meilleur ami qui soupira de soulagement.

_ Et comment ça se passe avec Lavande ? Demanda Harry, afin de changer de sujet.

_ Elle n'arrête pas de me bécoter à longueur de journée et à force j'ai les lèvres toutes gersées, regarde ! S'exclama Ronald en s'approchant de l'Elu.

_ Je te crois, je te crois ! Assura Harry, empêchant son ami de s'approcher de trop près.

_ Elle est aussi collante que de la glue extra-forte, je te jure ! Râla-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

_ Tu veux mon avis ? C'est pas une fille pour toi... Elle est peut-être jolie mais elle est trop superficielle et gnangnan pour toi.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Mais comment m'en débarasser sans lui faire de mal ? Soupira le roux.

_ Ça mon vieux, c'est à toi de t'en débrouiller !

_ Un conseil Harry, reste célibataire ! S'exclama Ron, désespéré.

_ Non, Ron, moi je saurais choisir celle qu'il me faut ! Répliqua le brun en se levant de son lit.

_ Sais-tu seulement qui est celle qu'il te faut ? Demanda ironiquement le fils Weasley.

_ Je ne sais pas si celle à qui je pense est celle qu'il me faut mais j'aimerai bien... répondit mystérieusement le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Et moi ? Tu crois que je trouverai un jour celle qui est faite pour moi ? Proposa Ron, ayant vite compris que son meilleur ami n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui parler de la mystérieuse fille à laquelle il pensait.

_ Je suis même certain que tu la connais déjà. Sourit malicieusement le survivant en sortant du dortoir, laissant ainsi son frère de coeur pensif.

Harry souriait bêtement alors qu'il arpentait de nouveau les couloirs de l'école. Ces pensées avaient si bien pris le contrôle qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit d'instinct à la tour d'astronomie. Son coeur fit alors un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il apperçut Pansy accoudée à la rembarde, admirant le parc recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Emmitouflée dans sa cape noire, son écharpe verte, enroulée autour de son cou, couvrait sa bouche. Il sourit tendrement devant cette scène si paisible, si douce. Le survivant n'aurait voulu rompre le charme pour rien au monde... Malheureusement, Pansy s'était retournée et l'avait apperçut, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

_ Et bien Potter, je te pensais en train de préparer tes valises. Lança la vipère moqueuse.

_ Parkinson ! Comme tu peux le voir je suis ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ma valise ! Rétorqua le survivant sur le même ton que sa camarade.

_ Toi ? Tu ne vas pas chez les Weasley pour Noël ? Est-ce que ce serait indiscret de te demander pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Non... Ce serait indiscret de me demander pour qui... rétorqua le lion malicieusement.

_ Je vois... Et bien figure-toi que je me fous d'être indiscrète ou non avec toi ! Pour qui restes-tu ici ? Réitéra-t-elle soupçonneuse.

_ Jalouse ?

_ Et de quoi d'un petit chat échaudé par le célèbre lion Harry Potter ? Si c'est le cas, elle ne doit pas être très intelligente ! Le nargua la brune sans aucune animosité.

_ Allons Pansy ! Je te croyais plus perspicace que ça ! Cherche dans ta petite tête de vipère tordue ! Se moqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

_ Bien, alors pour qui voudrais-tu rester ? Pour... Cho Chang peut-être, par exemple. Proposa Pansy avec nonchalence.

_ Cho et moi sommes sortis ensemble c'est vrai mais elle ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule chose, la mort de Cédric et comme je refusais d'en parler elle est devenue de plus en plus désagréable et au final on a rompu parce qu'elle croyait qu'Hermione et moi étions plus que de simples amis. Raconta Harry brièvement.

C'est alors que Pansy éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire mesquin ou typiquement serpentard, mais plutôt celui d'une fille qui rigole d'une plaisanterie que lui aurait faite un ami.

_ Je peux savoir ce que ma relation avec Cho a de drôle ? Demanda le survivant alors que Pansy arrivait enfin à se calmer.

_ Je ne rigole pas de ta « relation » avec cette garce de Chang. Je savais que cette fille était idiote mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point elle l'était...

_ Tu t'expliques s'il-te-plait.

_ Enfin, Harry ! Il faudrait être un débile profond pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'Hermione Granger est tout simplement dingue amoureuse de Ron Weasley ! Affirma Pansy avec un large sourire.

_ Effectivement, c'est une évidence. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi observateur que toi ou moi.

_ Oui... Une femme jalouse peut être extrêmement dangereuse et bornée mais la question est plutôt : Est-ce que Chang était réellement amoureuse de toi ? Suggéra-t-elle à l'élu.

_ C'est la question que je me suis posé durant toute la durée de notre relation et la réponse me paraît aujourd'hui évidente : non. Elle ne m'aimait pas sinon elle aurait compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler avec elle de Cédric. Répondit-il en s'appuyant à son tour à ses côtés sur la rembarde.

_ Tu étais jaloux de Cédric mais pire que tout tu l'as vu mourir et tu te sentais responsable...

_ Je me suis trompé... Tu es très perspicace ! Rectifia le survivant avec un sourire en coin.

_ Bon, Harry, plus sérieusement maintenant ! Arrêtons de jouer aux devinettes veux-tu ! Pourquoi restes-tu ici pour Noël ? Tes années chez tes moldus n'ont pas dû être faciles et je suppose que les Weasley sont devenus pour toi ta nouvelle famille. Alors pourquoi ne pas aller chez eux en cette période de fête ?

_ Pour une fille aussi perspicace que toi, je pensais que tu aurais deviné toute seule... la nargua-t-il avant d'être fusillé par le regard noir que lui lançait son interlocutrice. Voldemort me veut et ça l'arrangerait bien que je quitte Poudlard pour les vacances. En sortant de l'enceinte du château, non seulement je me mets en dangers mais également l'ensemble de la famille Weasley et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je ne courrai pas ce risque...

_ Je comprends... Mais tu crois que le seul fait que tu ne sois pas avec eux va empêcher les mangemorts d'aller leur rendre une petite visite, sans aucune courtoisie ? Que tu sois là-bas où non, leur but est de distribuer de la méchanceté gratuite afin de t'atteindre toi. Et le meilleur moyen de te faire du mal est de toucher ceux qui comptent le plus pour toi...

_ Donc tu penses que je devrais y aller parce que quoique je fasse ils iront quand même chez les Weasley et que si c'est le cas et que je n'y suis pas je culpabiliserais plus qu'en étant déjà avec eux.

_ Ouais... C'est compliqué à suivre mais je crois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Assura la vipère avec un sourire.

_ Mais ça veut dire que je te laisse seule ici pour les fêtes... conclut Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Harry, je suis en sécurité ici à Poudlard! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Et puis, ce ne sera pas franchement différent de mes Noël passés...

_ Tu seras juste en sécurité sans aucun risque que l'on te maltraite...

Pansy le regarda droit dans les yeux avec étonnement et suspiscion.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai été un jour maltraité ? Demanda Pansy après avoir retrouvé toute sa contenance.

_ Quand tu es tombée lors de notre match je t'ai rattrapé et t'ai conduit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé mon aide pour te changer... Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien vu j'ai seulement enlevé ton équipement de Quidditch et ton pull. J'ai vu ton dos... répondit Harry en voyant le regard couroucé que lui lançait la jeune fille.

Pansy se calma bien vite et l'idée qu'il l'ait vu en petite tenue fut secondaire à partir du moment où il avait vu ses cicatrices.

_ Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'une cicatrice sur le frond qui éveille la curiosité du monde entier mais je pense que celles qui vallent vraiment la peine d'être connues sont celles qui t'ont fait souffrir alors que tu étais consciente lorsque ton père te les infligeait.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à m'appitoyer sur mon sort et j'aime encore moins que l'on ait de la pitié pour moi...

_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la compréhension. Je pensais avant cette année que l'on avait aucun point commun toi et moi, mais aujourd'hui je sais que tu as eu une enfance aussi dure que la mienne, peut-être même pire finalement.

_ On ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti au final. Fit remarquer Pansy avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Apparemment non, nous sommes une véritable évolution je dirais de la relation serpogryffondor.

_ On dit gryffoserpentard ! Le reprit-elle, arrachant ainsi un rire au lion.

_ Tu crois que je devrais aller chez les Weasley ? Demanda le survivant en redevenant sérieux.

_ Je pense que tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste pour toi et pour les Weasley. Affirma Pansy avec sagesse.

Harry soupira un bon coup et, contre toute atente, prit la serpentard dans ses bras en lui murmura un simple mais sincère merci contre son oreille. Pansy, qui fut d'abord surprise par l'étreinte imprévue du survivant, le serra bien vite dans ses bras comprenant aisément son dilemme et ses craintes.

_ J'y vais, j'ai une valise à préparer... Mais à mon retour, ce sera à ton tour de me parler de tes précédentes relations amoureuses. Affirma Harry, plus joyeux.

_ Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi !

_ Prends ça comme le cadeau de Noël que tu me devras ! Dit mystérieusement le survivant en partant de la tour laissant une Pansy à la fois curieuse et heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider.

Harry courrut à travers les couloirs du château, espérant arrivé à temps c'est-à-dire avant que Ron ne soit parti de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il s'arrêta pour donner le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune où Ron était assis en compagnie d'Hermione. Harry souffla un bon coup ce qui alerta ses amis de sa présence parmi eux.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione inquiète de l'essoufflement de son ami.

_ J'ai eu peur de ne pas arrivé à temps... Ron, finalement j'ai décidé de venir chez toi fêter Noël... Si c'est toujours d'actualité bien sûr... demanda Harry un peu gêné par ce revirement de situation.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr... Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison mais... Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Questionna Ron alors qu'Harry montait les marches de l'escalier afin de rejoindre son dortoir.

_ Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! S'exclama le survivant en commençant à rassembler hativement ses affaires.

_ Harry ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Ron et Hermionne devant le manque d'explications de leur meilleur ami.

_ Bon... J'ai réfléchi. Ma première hypothèse était basée sur le fait que les mangemorts vous attaquerez seulement s'ils me savaient chez vous, mais après mûres réflexions, j'en ai déduit que ce que voulaient le plus les partisans de Voldemort, c'était me voir souffrir afin que je perde en puissance et le meilleur moyen de m'atteindre c'est de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime et qui sont sans défense.

_ Mes parents... souffla Ron, appeuré.

_ Donc si je viens sur place au moins je serais certain que tes parents ne seront pas totalement sans défense, ils nous auront nous et je préfère mourir que de les abandonner à leur sort. Je ne laisserai personne les torturer à cause de moi. Affirma Harry catégorique et déterminé.

_ Bien... Et si nous allions le prendre ce train ? Proposa Hermione alors qu'Harry refermait sa malle.

Donc Ron passa le premier et alors qu'Harry passait à côté d'Hermione, elle murmurra à son ami.

_ Faudra que tu me racontes comment tu as pu changer d'avis aussi vite.

_ Comment ça ? Je réfléchis beaucoup figure toi ! Rétorqua Harry faussement vexé.

_ Je n'en doute pas, par contre je te connais Harry, tu es aussi têtu et borné qu'un hyppogriffe alors je dis chapeau à la personne qui t'a soufflé tous ces arguments, on ne peut plus louables.

_ Pansy... souffla Harry avant de continuer son chemin, laissant Hermione avec un sourire amusée devant l'attitude infantile du survivant.

L'élève de Gryffondor, ayant auprès de l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout, était très intéressée par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Si Harry écoutait l'avis de Pansy sur un problème personnel cela voulait forcément dire que son meilleur ami faisait assez confiance à la Serpentard pour lui parler plus ou moins librement. Hermione s'était déjà trompée une fois en ne prenant pas au sérieux la sincérité de Pansy envers Harry, et aujourd'hui, elle ne comptait pas faire la même erreur. Harry devait se rendre compte de lui même de ce qu'il ressentait pour la vipère. Encore fallait-il qu'il l'admette... Pour ça, Hermione pouvait lui donner un petit coup de pouce...

Le voyage jusqu'à Londres fut pour le moins silencieux. Non seulement, Ron était silencieux, ce qui changeait énormément l'ambiance mais lui et Hermione ne se parlait pas à cause de cette chère Lavande qui continuait de coller Ron comme une sangsue. Si Hermione n'attentera à la vie de personne avant la fin de l'année ce sera un véritable miracle. Le survivant assistait au manège de ses amis avec nonchalence, ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer depuis leur toute première année alors autant qu'ils acceptent leurs véritables sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans son aide. Il était grand temps qu'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sachent enfin faire la différence entre amitié et amour. Néanmoins, ils étaient des Gryffondors et comme tout lion qui se respecte, ils sont tétûs et incorrigibles, alors autant qu'ils se débrouillent car finalement, ça ne le regardait absolument pas.

Les jounées au Terrier parraissaient bien monotone aux yeux du survivant. Madame Weasley avait perdu son entrain habituel. La déprime, liée à la guerre qui grondait dans le monde de la magie, la rongeait jour après jour. La peur la tenait à chaque fois que quelqu'un franchissait le seuil de la porte. Ainsi, Harry, essayant de la ménager, sortait le moins possible. Quant à Ron, il semblait préoccupé, sa relation avec Lavande devenait de plus en plus embarassante et ennuyeuse, alors que celle avec Herione était catastrophique. Le rouquin n'était pas habitué à ce genre de problèmes sentimentaux alors il gérait ça comme il pouvait, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devenait muet. Au moins, cela signifiait qu'il réfléchissait intensément avant d'agir, pour changer.

Le soir de Noël, Harry était plus inquiet que jamais. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore fait leur appartion, malheureusement, il ne pouvait douter de leur prochaine visite surprise. Les Weasley avaient invité Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pour l'occasion, et Harry en avait profité pour faire part de ses inquiétudes concernant Rogue et Malefoy au dernier Maraudeur. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne semblait pas de son avis.

_ Voldemort aurait choisis Drago Malefoy pour une mission ? Dit le lycanthrope sceptique.

_ Ça a l'air totalement dingue, je sais mais... répondit le survivant avant d'être interrompu par son ancien professeur.

_ Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que Rogue faisait seulement semblant de proposer son aide à Drago pour pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il mijotte ?

_ Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Déclara le survivant, plus sérieux que jamais.

_ Harry a peut-être raison Rémus... Faire un serment inviolable... C'est une chose... voulut intervenir Tonks, à son tour coupée par Rémus.

_ Tout dépend si l'on fait confiance ou pas au jugement de Dumbledore. Il a confiance en Rogue, par conséquent moi aussi ! S'exclama Rémus catégorique.

La confiance en Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir là-dedans selon l'élu. Dumbledore était digne de confiance, c'était certain, mais il était avant tout humain et l'humain est imparfait et peut ainsi commettre des erreurs de jugement. Le directeur de Poudlard était capable de voir à travers les gense, de la cerner avec une aisance inégalable. Il suffisait de constater ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pansy... Mais Rogue... C'était autre chose, il était intelligent, perfide, et capable d'entourlouper le vieux professeur sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, quoiqu'en dise Rémus...

_ Harry, admets-le, tu es aveuglé par la haine que t'inspire Severus et ce dés le premier jour de votre rencontre. S'exclama Rémus, réprobateur.

_ Tu es extrêmement mal placé pour me faire une réflexion sur mes sentiments à l'égard de Rogue. Je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, c'est vrai, et ma confiance en Dumbledore n'est pas à mettre en cause ici ! Je fais confiance au professeur Dumbledore mais Rogue est un ancien mangemort peu importe son statut d'espion ou le fait que Dumbledore dise qu'il ait changé, les faits sont là ! Rogue a vendu son âme au diable il y a longtemps et lui reprendre n'est certainement pas aussi simple.

_ Des gens disparaissent, Harry, chaque jour. On ne peut faire confance qu'à une poignée de gens désormais. Et si on commence à se méfier les uns des autres, on est fichu... reprit Rémus plus calmement après la tirade du survivant.

Harry ne pouvait que comprendre les inquiétudes de son ami. Mais, il ne pouvait pas oublier les paroles de Rogue... D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être témoin de cette scène, Pansy était avec lui et elle ne pensait certainement pas que Rogue jouait la comédie mais qu'au contraire tout cela était sérieux et très grave. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter ça à Rémus, au risque de mettre en dangers Pansy. Et avant qu'il n'est pu ajouter quelque chose, l'hybride se leva en compagnie de Tonks pour partir en direction de la cuisine. Arthur s'approcha alors du survivant.

_ Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Rémus. C'est très perturbant ce qu'il vit...

_ Vous allez bien Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda Harry, soucieux du ton que prenait le père de son meilleur ami.

_ Nous sommes suivis, nous tous... Molly évite de sortir de la maison, ce n'est pas facile... déclara las, le roux.

_ Vous avez reçu ma chouette ? Demanda alors l'élu.

_ Oui... Si Dumbledore voyage, le Ministère n'en est pas informé mais c'est peut-être ce que Dumbledore souhaite. Quant à Drago Malefoy, j'en sasi un peu plus...

_ Je vous écoute.

_ J'ai envoyé un agent chez Barjow&Beurk, et d'après la description que tu m'as faite, l'objet que vous avez vu à la fin des vacances et qui intéresse tant Drago Malefoy est en fait une armoire à disparaître.

_ Une armoir à disparaître ?

_ Ça faisait fureur quand Voldemort a commencé à devenir puissant, et on comprends pourquoi ! Quand des mangemorts étaient à votre porte, il vous suffisit de vous glisser à l'intérieur et de disparaître pendant une heure ou deux. Ça peut vous transporter à peu prêt partout, c'est pas facile malgré tout, c'est très capricieux ce truc.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, celle de Barjow & Beurk ?

_ Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle y est toujours.

Là, Harry ne comprenait plus. Si cette armoire intéressait tellement Drago, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emportée chez lui ? Avait-elle une utilité quelconque en restant dans la sordide boutique de l'allée des embrumes ? Il y avait tant de quesions qui restaient sans réponse et Harry n'avait aucun indice pouvant l'aiguiller sur les solutions... Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus leur faisait savoir qu'ils partaient.

_ C'était délicieux Molly, merci. Dit Tonks en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

_ Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester ? Leur proposa Molly avec gentillesse et inquiétude.

_ Non, il faut qu'on y aille. La première nuit du cycle est toujours la pire. Ajouta plus doucement la métamorphomage alors que Rémus scruptait les alentours avec hésitation, son instinct en éveille.

_ Rémus ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley, s'étant apperçu de l'attitude du lycan.

La nuit était calme, trop calme. Le Terrier autrefois si chaleureux et acceuillant était devenu lugubre à cause des incertitudes reignant au dehors.

_ Chéri ? Dit à son tour Tonks en se rapprochant de celui qu'elle aimait.

Harry regardait quant à lui, le départ des invités par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Peu rassuré par l'attitude du loup-garou, il était lui aussi à l'affu du moindre mouvement suspicieux.

Et soudain, un cri, des flames encerclant la maison, des nuages noirs très actifs s'approchant de la demeure et un rire glacial. Ça y est, ils étaient là, Bellatrix Lestrange en première ligne arborait un sourire goguenard. Harry sortit de la maison et s'arrêta en se mettant devant Rémus.

_ Le petit bébé Potter... Le maître avait encore raison... Essaye de m'attrapper ! S'exclama-t-elle en se ruant hors du domaine de la maison.

_ Non. Déclara le survivant, surprenant ainsi l'ensemble de l'assistance.

_ Quoi ? Demanda la mangemort, les yeux exorbités, un rictus dégoûté apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu as bien entendu. C'est fini Lestrange, je ne risquerai pas la vie de l'un de mes proches simplement pour t'attrapper. Sirius n'auait pas voulu que je risques leurs vies pour le venger. Je ne suis pas un assassin... Ton heure viendra tôt ou tard, tout comme celle de Sirius lorsque tu l'as provoquée.

Rémus regardait le jeune homme avec étonnement et fierté. La mort de Sirius avait profondément changé le survivant, c'était certain. À moins qu'il y ait autre chose qui soit arrivé au jeune homme et dont le loup-garou n'aurait pas été mis au courant...

Bellatrix se mit à hurler sa colère avec démence. Le survivant, même éloigné de Dumbledore restait inaccessible et sous haute protection. Elle lança alors un sort droit sur Harry, qui l'arrêta aisément. Néanmoins, le deuxième partisan, qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le tristement célèbre fenrir Greyback, loup-garou maléfique, vint à son aide et s'attaqua également au survivant. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'inervention de Rémus et Tonks. Étant, ainsi, minoritaires, les mangemorts préférèrent battre en retraite, non sans mettre le feu au Terrier et laisser leur signature flotter au-dessus de l'incendie qui se propageait dans ce havre de paix qu'était autrefois la maison des Weasley. Harry se sentait incroyablement cupable en voyant la maison brûler. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait au mieux. Tout le monde était saint et sauf, Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny, les parents Weasley,Rémus et Tonks.

Le goût de l'interdit est parfois si irrésistible, le tout est de savoir s'il vaut la peine de perdre les personnes les plus chères que l'on est au monde... Et en cette nuit du 24 décembre, tout prenait un sens. Noël était le temps du partage, ou chacun pensait aux autres avant de penser à soi-même. Harry avait compris qu'il devait faire passer les gens qu'il aimait avant toute autre chose. Et tant qu'il y aura Noël, le survivant savait que l'espoir subsisterait toujours même dans les moments les plus sombres.

Après cette soirée, le reste des vacances parut bien calme, mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils avaient emménagé pour la fin des vacances au Chaudron Baveur, aux frais du survivant. Bien évidement, les Weasley ignoraient ce petit détail et c'était tant mieux pour Harry. Ainsi, le retour à Poudlard arriva plus vite et Harry avait hâte de rentrer. Il voulait remercier Pansy de l'avoir poussé à y aller, car grâce à elle, il avait pu exorciser le démon qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange de son esprit. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait la voir que lorsqu'il aura l'occasion de s'éclipser discrètement. Hermione lui sauta au coup dès qu'elle le vit. La nouvelle de l'incendie chez les Weasley avait fait la une de la Gazette du sorcier et avait donc vite circulé à travers l'école. Et Hermione aurait également sauté au cou de Ron si Lavande n'avait pas été plus rapide qu'elle. La petite amie du roux hurlait littéralement sa voix de le voir saint et sauf, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'exaspérer Hermione qui s'éloigna du couple, Harry sur ses talons.

Arrivé à la Grande Salle, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de diriger son regard droit vers la table des Serpentards. La brune qu'il cherchait, était là, en compagnie de Malefoy, elle l'avait remarqué et Harry aurait voulu pouvoir aller lui parler tout de suite, mais c'était impossible. D'un regard, ils s'étaient accordés pour se retrouver le soir même. Hermione avait bien entendu remarqué leur manège mais n'avait rien dit. Curieusement, la relaton secrète entre Harry et Pansy avait le don de la faire relativiser, de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Ron et sa bécasse de petite amie.

Le soir venu, Harry put se libérer grâce à l'aide de sameilleure amie qui le couvrait telle une pro. Sous sa cape d'invisibilté, Harry courut vers la tour d'astronomie et y trouva Pansy. Cette dernière était, une fois de plus accoudée à la rembarde mais c'était vivement retournée en le voyant apparaître sous sa cape magique. Les yeux brillants, elle courra à son tour vers lui et s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sous le grand étonement d'Harry.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, que tu ne reviennes pas. Murmurra Pansy la voix brisée par l'émotion.

À ces mots, Harry referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et plongea son nez dans sa chevelure ébène. Elle sentait le miel... Doux, naturel, cette odeur resterait gravée dans la mmémoire d'Harry pour l'éternité. Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, Pansy relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu du survivant. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait bien. Néanmoins, le côté serpentard de la jeune fille refit vite surface.

_ Espèce d'imbécile ! Hurla-t-elle alors en le frappant au torse avec ses poings.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle après l'incendie, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tout allait bien ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre parce que je ne savais pas comment tu allais ! S'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle, sa voix montant de plus en plus haut.

_ Pansy, calme toi on va nous entendre ! Reprit Harry, se maudissant de son idiotie.

_ Me calmer ? Sache, Potter, que l'on n'inquiète pas une Parkinson impunément ! Tu te prends pour qui pour m'avoir fait une peur telle que celle-ci ?

_ Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu te mets en colère. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Et sa tactique eut l'effet escompté, Pansy arrêta de le marteler de coups et lui jetta un regard noir persant.

_Alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda Harry cherchant à la titiller un peu plus.

_ Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Harry. Oui, je me suis inquiété ! Mais attention ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit ! L'avertit Pansy.

_ Je voulais te remercier... De m'avoir poussé à y aller. Tu avais raison, ça m'a permis de revenir encore plus sûr de moi et fier de les avoir protégés. Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

_ Mais je t'en pris, ça sert à ça les amis non ?

_ Parce que nous sommes amis maintenant ? Répliqua Harry en riant.

_ Disons que l'on a appris à se connaître et à se faire confiance donc je considère que oui, nous sommes amis. Et merci, pour ton cadeau de Noël. Lui dit-elle en écartant sa cape de son cou.

En effet, sur son décolleté trônait un magnifique pendentif représentant un éclair et une pansée, soutenu par une fine chaîne en argent. Harry était tombé par hasard dessus dans une vitrine de Pré-au-lard et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'acheter.

_ L'important est qu'il te plaise. J'ai été heureux de te l'offrir... lui répondit-il avec douceur.

_ Je l'adore.

Cet échange aurait pu être plus intense encore mais il n'en fut rien. Les deux jeunes gens n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Ils étaient juste heureux de se retrouver et n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. Ainsi, ils firent apparaître deux couvertures, s'enroulèrent dedans et s'allogèrent sur le toit. À la fois proches et éloignés, ils regardèrent les étoiles. Les sujets de conversation n'avaient pas d'importance, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Crois-tu que nous avons tous une destinée à suivre obligatoirement, que ce soit tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ou obéir aux ordres horribles que t'impose ta propre famille ? Demanda Pansy en se tournant vers le lion.

_ Je crois qu'en allant contre sa volonté on n'accomplit pas sa destinée mais que l'on souffre d'être emprisonné par ce que l'on considère comme un pseudo devoir. Répondit Harry en se tournant à son tour vers la belle vipère qui lui souriait.

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et leurs caractères à la fois explosif et renfermé se complétaient parfaitement. Néanmoins, de lourds secrets subsistaient entre eux. Ils en étaient conscients et savaient que ça leur poserait certainement des problèmes plus tard mais pour ce soir, ils préféraient les mettre de côté et profiter de l'instant présent. Cet instant paisible, prémice d'une tempête dévastatrice...

**NDA **: Salut tout le monde !  
Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster cette suite mais maintenant que tous mes exams sont finis je vais pouvoir me reconcentrer un peu sur l'écriture et ça me fait un bien fou ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Je veux savoir...  
à bientôt  
Bonne lecture à tous !

kamomille


	10. Chapter 9 : Je veux savoir

**Chapitre 9 : Je veux savoir...**

Depuis qu'il était revenu de vacances, Ronn fuyait Lavande comme la peste. Lorsqu'il était avec Harry, il regardait toujours autour de lui pour vérifier que sa « petite amie » ne se trouvait pas dans le coin. Il devait donc user de sa ruse pour changer de cachettes le plus souvent possible la meilleure restant bien évidemment la bibliothèque. En effet, soyons honête, qui irait chercher Ronald Billius Weasley à la bibliothèque ? Sûrement pas Lavande Brown en tous cas et heureusement pour notre rouquin. Seulement, cette situation ne plaisait guère à tout le monde... Effectivement, Hermione ne supportait pas le manque de courage du jeune homme et exécrait donc la façon dont il se comportait avec Lavande. Il était grandement temps qu'il prenne un peu ses responsabilité selon elle.

De son côté, Harry avait repris ses entrevues avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ces rendez-vous devenez de plus en plus réguliers et intéressants selon le survivant. Il en apprenez d'avantage à chaque séance mais la plus étrange serait certainement celle qui n'avait pas encore eut lieu... Justement, la prochaine séance devait avoir lieu le soir même et Harry était inquiet, pour ne pas changer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas parler à Pansy de ses problèmes. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs aisément remarqué l'état de son ami mais avait décidé de le laisser agir à sa guise. Il subsistait encore de nombreux secrets entre eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore partager et cela les frainait dans leur relation. Néanmoins, ils ne voulaient pas brusquer l'autre alors ils avaient inconsciemment fait un accord, l'un comme l'autre ne devaient révéler un secret que lorsqu'ils se sentiraient vraiment et pleinement prêts. Ainsi, Harry quitta Pansy plus tôt que d'habitude afin d'aller rejoindre dans son bureau son estimé mentor. La Serpentard ne faisait plus attention depuis quelques semaines déjà à ces rendez-vous mystérieux et estimait qu'Harry avait le droit à son jardin secret comme elle avait droit au sien. Elle se préparait donc à passer la soirée seule lorsque quelqu'un monta à la tour. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son pote Potter qui avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose mais à sa grande surprise il s'agissait d'Hermione.

_ Granger ? Si tu cherches Harry, il est déjà parti à son rendez-vous top secret. Déclara Pansy nonchallamment à celle qui avait osé la surprendre.

_ En fait... C'est toi que je suis venue voir. Révéla la Gryffondor à la fois hésitante et gênée par cette simple vérité.

En tous cas, Pansy ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que l'élève modèle de Poudlard et meilleure amie d'Harry vienne la voir d'elle-même.

_ Euh... Que... Pourquoi... ? Demanda la jeune fille destabilisée par cette situation pour le moins cocace.

_ Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me confier... Même à Harry... Après tout c'est un garçon, et il ne comprendrait pas comment je réagis... commença la lionne tout en s'approchant de Pansy.

_ Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler à la cadette des Weasley parce que l'objet de tes préoccupations se trouve être son frère. Continua Pansy alors qu'Hermione s'arrêtait à ses côtés, s'appuyant à son tour sur la rembarde.

_ Oui... Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je tomberai amoureuse de lui ? Se demanda à voix haute Hermione, maudissant presque ses sentiments.

_ Je pense qu'Harry et la petite Weasley s'en doutaient depuis longtemps, si tu veux mon avis. Déclara Pansy sans aucune retenue.

_ Tu crois ? Demanda la lionne quelque peu gênée.

_ Granger, même moi je l'avais remarqué et pourtant je suis loin d'être souvent avec vous et on est loin aussi d'être des amis.

_ Ça ne dépend que de nous... Le fait que tu sois amie avec Harry, te destine presque à devenir la mienne également, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Granger... Toi et moi c'est comme le jour et la nuit. Tu es née de parents moldus et moi je viens d'une famille de sang-purs depuis plusieurs génération. Tu es à Gryffondor, je suis à Serpentard. Tu es la lumière et je suis les ténèbres. Nos vies sont totalement opposées...

_ Et enquoi ces différences nous empêchent-elles de devenir amies ? Après tout nous avons également des points communs. Par exemple, nous sommes toutes les deux de bonnes élèves, nous sommes renfermées sur nous mêmes et le plus important : Harry. Énuméra la Gryffondor avec convictions.

Pansy sourit à l'évocation du survivant. Il était vrai que celui-ci les rapprochait mais était-ce suffisant pour pallier les différences des deux jeunes filles. La décision appartenait à Pansy car, à première vue, Hermione avait déjà pris sa décision.

_ Tu n'étais pas venue pour me parler de Weasley, Hermione ? Demanda innocemment Pansy, en insistant bien sur le prénom de la jeune fille, réponse implicite à la question de la lionne.

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et maintenant qu'il a une petite amie, je ne sais plus comment réagir avec lui... J'ai juste envie d'oublier...

_ Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'oublier ce que tu ressens, tu es juste malheureuse qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur ailleurs que dans tes bras... Il n'y a aucune honte à vouloir être aimé. La question est plutôt si tu te sens assez forte pour te battre pour lui. Selon moi, tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire...

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que Ron fait tout pour fuir Brown et ce depuis la rentrée. Ai-je raison ou tord ?

Affirma plus que ne questionna Pansy.

_ Son comportement est grotesque. Il la fuit comme la peste, il surveille tous les recoins des environs toutes les secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle n'arrive pas au lieu de lui dire clairement que c'est fini entre eux. C'est pour ça que je veux oublier ces sentiments, si jamais je venais à sortir avec lui, j'ai peur que s'il veut un jour rompre avec moi, il ne me fasse exactement la même chose et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas lui courir après éternellement.

_ À toi de savoir ce dont tu as besoin... Si tu renonces à lui, tu passeras toute ta vie à te demander ce qui aurait pu se passer. Finalement, la question que tu dois te poser est : est-ce que je l'aime assez pour surmonter tous les obstacles ? Sachant que vous êtes amis et que quoiqu'il arrive il te respecte déjà en tant que telle. Alors pourquoi ne te respecterait-il pas d'avantage si tu deviens plus que son amie ? Weasley a beaucoup de défauts mais s'il n'avait aucune qualité qui fait de lui un Gryffondor exemplaire, tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de lui.

_ Il a beaucoup de qualités bien dicimulées, et devant les autres il montre ses qualités de lion et ses défauts qui font de lui ce qu'il est. Avoua Hermione avec un sourire en coin et un regard significatifs.

_ C'est le Gryffondor par excélence. Fort, loyal, courageux, farceur et simple, mais cette simplicité, il voudrait la surmonter pour se démarquer des autres. C'est pas facile d'être le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

_ Et le dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants. Il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, et jusqu'à il y a peu de temps dans l'ombre d'Harry mas grâce à son poste de gardien, il a réussi à obtenir la renommée qu'il désirait tant...

_ Une renommée qui lui a refilé une greluche et fait perdre sa meilleure amie... Ce qu'il peut être stupide... commenta Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Hermione.

_ Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

_ Je croirais me voir lorsque je lui fais un reproche. Rit-elle en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait eu la même expression en reprochant à Ron de n'être pas assez sérieux.

_ Alors tu as dû faire ça très souvent ces six dernières années. Plaisanta Pansy, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

_ Oh oui... Mais comment je peux être sure qu'il est celui que je veux ?

_ Non Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux qui importe mais ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre sereine en ayant l'intime conviction de ne rien regretter de tes actes passés. Si tu veux quelque chose sans en avoir réellement besoin... Pourquoi devrais-tu te battre pour ça, alors que tu regretteras un jour d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour si peu de satisfaction.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement et détourna son regard de sa camarade pour contempler la vue qu'y s'offrait à elles en ce soir de fin janvier. Le froid glacial planait toujours mais Pansy aimait trop cet endroit pour envisager d'aller ailleurs et c'était une aubaine pour Hermone qui savait, grâce à Harry, où la trouver. La lionne était agréablement étonnée de l'attitude de la Serpentard. Elle l'avait écoutée et conseillée comme si elles étaient des amis de longues dates. Harry avait raison... Il avait raison depuis le début en ayant vu en la personne de Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille d'exception derrière cette carapace et ce masque impassibles.

_ Merci Pansy... murmurra Hermione en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

Devant cette marque d'affection, celle-ci sourit et la serra dans la sienne. Les personnes qui l'appréciaient véritablement étaient rares et le fait que deux de ces personnes soient Hermione Granger et Harry Potter était d'autant plus surprenant. La princesse des serpents avait fait un effort ce soir. Devant la détresse d'Hermione, elle avait rangé sa fiéreté et fait preuve de compréhension. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles restèrent, ne s'appercevant pas que le temps passait à la vitesse de la lumière. Elles virents alors qu'elles avaient discuté pendant presque trois heures. Harry devait être rentré à la tour depuis un moment déjà. Elles virent alors l'heure et décidèrent de rentrer. Le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor fut silencieux. Les jeunes filles s'étant certainement tout dit, enfin, tout du moins ce qu'elles ont voulu se dire, elles n'avaient donc rien à ajouter, ce qui était rare, surtout pour Hermione. Néanmoins, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la tour car Mcgonagall et Ginny se dirigeaient vers elles.

_ Ah enfin Miss Granger, nous vous trouvons enfin... avec Miss Parkinson ? S'exclama leur professeur de Métamorphose en s'approchant des deux amies, aussi surprise que Ginny de la voir avec la Serpentard.

_ Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demanda Hermione, ignorant le regard de Ginny.

_ Mr Weasley a été accidentellement empoisonné. Mais heureusement, Mr Potter l'a sauvé in extremis, ils sont à l'infirmerie. Je suis venue vous chercher ainsi que Miss Weasley et vous y conduire.

Hermione avait agrippé la robe de Pansy, bouleversée, elle était incapable de faire un pas. Elle avait dérivée dans un monde à part, son esprit, pour la première fois, ne répondant plus présent. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et sa peur était presque palpable pour Pansy. Cette dernière essaya alors de sortir la lionne de sa léthargie.

_ Hermione, il faut aller voir comment il va... Hermione, Ron a besoin que tu sois auprès de lui... tenta la Serpentard avec douceur, sous les regards surpris de Mcgonagall et Ginny.

_ Mais... Elle sera là... répondit-elle, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

_ Et alors ? Hermione, Ron est ton ami avant tout, tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner même s'il t'a fait du mal. Tu sais que ce n'était pas son intention et il a besoin de toi, de ton amitié et de ta présence à ses côtés et ce MAINTENANT ! Répliqua la vipère en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Hermione.

_ Oui... Tu as raison... Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda alors la Gryffondor, avec espoir.

_ Je ne pense pas que Ron aimerait ma présence... Ginny t'accompagne, je suis sûre qu'elle saura te rassurer d'accord ? Affirma la serpentard.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la rousse et celle-ci s'approcha d'elles afin de soutenir Hermione. La Miss-je-sais-tout attitrée de Poudlard semblait totalement à côté de la plaque, elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour se resaisir mais l'image d'un Ron sans vie la rendait folle et, dans ce cas présente, presque entièrement muette. Ginny ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. La rouquine était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle concernant son frère mais également de la scène entre Hermione et Pansy à laquelle elle venait d'assister. La Serpentard regardait Hermione s'éloigner en compagnie de Ginny. Le choc avait été rude pour la lionne mais elle devra faire face sans elle car après tout leur amitié toute fraiche n'aurait certainement pas était comprise et aprouvée par tous. Il valait donc mieux laisser Hermione entre les mains de la rouquine et d'Harry. La vipère était à tel point plongée dans ses pensée qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Mcgonagall n'avait pas bougé et était restée à l'observer sans aucune retenue.

_ Je peux vous aider professeur ? Demanda alors Pansy afin de couper court à cet étrange silence.

_ Je ne fais que constater qu'une fois de plus le professeur Dumbledore avait raison... Vous êtes une personne bien mystérieuse Miss Parkinson...

_ Question bizarreries en tous genres je crois que le professeur Dumbledore est très mal placé pour me juger... Mais après tout, il est vraie que la folie frôle le génie de près, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier reconnut à travers le monde entier ! Je ne vous permets pas de...

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire professeur. Je tiens juste à vous signalez que le professeur Dumbledore est avant tout un être humain et, par conséquent, il commet des erreurs. Je ne les citerai pas mais reconnaissez que je pourrai aisément en faire partie, non ? Coupa la jeune brune, presque insolente.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit trompé sur votre compte sinon pourquoi vous donneriez-vous autant de mal pour le contredire ?

Et ce fut les dernières paroles du professeur de métamorphose avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos à sa jeune élève et partir en direction de l'infirmerie, stoppant ainsi cette conversation quelque peu inhabituelle. Pansy n'en revenait pas, l'animagus l'avait aisément persé à jour et Ginny Weasley devat se poser une multitude de questions. À cette allure, toute l'école sera bientôt au courant de la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve avec Hermione. Sa couverture ne tiendra plus bien longtemps et ses rendez-vous avec Harry en souffriront sûrement si tout le monde commence à la surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, son meilleur ami et son directeur de maison en premier.

Si les secrets qu'elle cachait encore à Harry diminuaient de our en jour s'était parce qu'il les avait tous plus ou moins découvert, il lui restait maintenant à être totalement franche avant que leur relation doive s'arrêter à cause des colporteurs de ragots... Après tout, ils étaient dans une école... Malheureusement, Pansy doutait que le célèbre Gryffondor soit aussi honête avec elle. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... Son statut d'élu devait le peser et il avait certainement un millier de secrets sur le dos. Pansy avait l'intime conviction que le survivant ne lui faisait pas confiance, où en tous cas pas assez, pour la mettre au courant de la situation... Tant pis, elle aurait aimé savoir... ça aurait été la preuve qu'Harry tenait réellement à elle. Elle devra donc faire face seule, comme elle l'avait toujours été... Le tout était à présent de dire à Harry qu'ils devaient arrêter de se voir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle s'y était attachée à ce balafré, un mignon, voir même très mignon, balafré mais il restait le balafré qui devait risqué sa vie pour sauver celles des autres. L'élu, le survivant ou allez savoir comment ces illuminés l'appellent. Non, pour Pansy il resterait toujours le balafré, Harry Potter, qu'elle connaissait à la fois si bien et si mal...

L'heure tardive empêcha les deux principaux protagonistes de se retrouver le soir même. Ils ne se virent que le lendemain et Harry raconta à la vipère ce qu'il s'était passé. Ainsi, il lui expliqua que Ron avait été sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour très puissant envoyé par Romilda Vane, initialement pour lui soit dit en passant, et l'empoisonnement chez Slugorn. Puis, il lui conta la dispute qui avait éclatée entre Hermione et Lavande à l'infirmerie et comment Ron, sans le svoir, avait fait son choix : Hermione.

_ Et bien, il était temps ! S'était alors exclamée Pansy suivit d'un acquiescement de la part d'Harry.

Néanmoins, le problème était qu'Hermione n'avait pas reparlé explicitement à Ron de ce qu'il s'était produit à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, Ron savait juste qu'il avait rompu avec Lavande mais tout était plutôt flou dans sa tête. Ils étaient donc revenus au point de départ, ils étaient amis et tant qu'ils n'auront pas décidé d'aller plus loin, ils devront s'en contenter. Pansy sembla alors désespérée de l'hatitude des deux lions, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Le point positif dans tout ça était qu'Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire. Si elle allait mieux, c'était l'essentiel pour Pansy. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, elle devait s'occuper du sien. Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage ... Hermione et Harry avaient beaucoup déteint sur Pansy, mais apparemment pas assez... Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et que le temps lui était compté. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas sa décision mais qu'importe si elle faisait ça c'était pour lui, pour elle, pour eux...


	11. Chapter 10 : Si je ne t'avais jamais con

**Chapitre 10 : Si je ne t'avais pas connu…**

Un faux souvenir… Les évènements récents avaient été à tel point soudains qu'Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à un nouveau moyen afin d'extorquer au maître des potions son véritable souvenir en rapport avec son ancien élève modèle Tom Elvis Jedusor… Dumbledore le lui avait dit : « Ce souvenir est la clef de tout, sans lui nous sommes aveugles ». De plus, l'attitude particulièrement suspecte de Malefoy laissait Harry très songeur. Le survivant avait bien essayé de suivre discrètement son ennemi de toujours mais, à chaque tentative, le Serpentard parvenait à le semer et ce toujours au niveau du couloir de la Salle sur Demande… Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être un pure hasard mais dans ce cas que pouvait bien vouloir Malefoy qu'il ne pouvait obtenir hors de cette Salle extraordinairement utile ? Il avait pris la décision d'en discuter avec Pansy plus tard, car après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour savoir ce que trafiquait le blond en question.

C'est ainsi que l'élu réfléchissait à ces épineux problèmes, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, ces deux meilleurs amis, finalement réconciliés, face à lui. Ces derniers discutaient de la rupture de Ron avec Lavande, tout en sachant que les souvenirs du rouquin à ce sujet étaient extrêmement brumeux et qu'Hermione avait été très évasives sur la succession des évènements. Le cadet des frères Weasley était évidemment soulagé mais un peu perdu devait certainement être son état mental prédominant selon Harry. En effet, même si son meilleur ami prenait un soin évident à le dissimuler, il était persuader qu'il savait que la cause réelle de sa rupture avec la Gryffondor était en réalité l'amie de toujours qu'ils avaient en commun. Malheureusement ni lui, ni Hermione ne se décideront à admettre cette réalité et Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'interposer dans leur décision, car après tout il s'agissait de leur histoire et il n'avait pas à intervenir dans le bon déroulement des choses. Il était d'ailleurs intimement persuadé que ses amis finiraient ensemble quoiqu'il arrive…

Néanmoins, un fait nouveau sortit Harry de sa réflexion concernant ses deux amis. Effectivement, Katie Bell était enfin guérie et venait de faire son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne prit pas le temps de prévenir ses amis qu'il se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers la jeune attrapeuse. Arrivé à son niveau, il lui demanda de ses nouvelles, celle-ci lui répondit brièvement mais, se doutant des intentions de son camarade, ajouta :

_ Harry, je sais ce que tu vas me demander mais je ne me souviens pas de celui qui m'a donné le collier. Affirma-t-elle sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir le renseigner d'avantage.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je m'attendais plus ou moins à cette éventualité. La rassura-t-il, navré de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille.

_ Tout est très flou dans ma tête… Je me souviens juste d'avoir trouvé la boîte dans les toilettes et de…

Pour une raison inconnue, la brune s'était arrêtée de parler et fixait à présent un point se trouvant derrière Harry. Surpris et curieux, celui-ci se retourna et croisa le regard apeuré de Malefoy qui venait sans doute de s'apercevoir du retour de Katie. Puis, le blond tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque de la Grande Salle. Katie, secouée par Angélina Johnson, sortit de sa léthargie et reprit le cours de ses pensées comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ni une ni deux, Harry partit à la poursuite du Serpentard. C'était le moment où jamais pour faire avouer à Malefoy tous ses crimes. Grâce aux bruits de pas hâtifs de son ennemi sur le carrelage, Harry arrivait à le suivre aisément à la trace jusqu'à ce qu'il semble s'arrêter devant les toilettes… Harry entra discrètement et vit une scène pour le moins étrange. Drago avait enlevé son pull, sa chemise était toute chiffonnée et il se passait de l'eau sur le visage, mais ce qui surpris le plus le Gryffondor fut le bruit des pleurs parfaitement audible du jeune homme. Pourtant, Harry décida de ne pas en faire un grand cas. Malefoy devait répondre de ses actes ici et maintenant.

_ Je sais ce que tu as fait Malefoy…

De son côté, Pansy avait assisté de loin à toute la scène et elle voyait maintenant Harry sortir de la Grande salle à la suite de Drago. Il devait avoir compris ce que Pansy savait depuis longtemps. Elle savait que si ces deux là se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce, sans parler de l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait Drago, cela allait mal sa finir. Alors, elle décida à son tour de suivre les deux sorciers afin qu'ils ne provoquent pas à nouveau une catastrophe. De la même façon qu'Harry, elle les trouva aisément à l'intérieur des toilettes. Elle entendait déjà des éclats de voix et des sorts qui filaient sans pour autant atteindre leur but. Sans plus attendre et surtout avant qu'ils ne se blessent, Pansy entra avec fracas.

_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ? Vous tenez tant que ça à vous tuer ? cria Pansy en se plaçant au centre de la pièce alors que les deux sorciers étaient postés à chaque bout de la rangée de toilettes.

_ Ne te mêles pas de ça Pansy, ça ne te concerne pas ! intervint Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à la venue de la brune.

_ Bien sûr que si, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous regarder vous bagarrer sans intervenir ! Vous n'avez plus dix ans, il faut arrêter maintenant de vous comporter comme des gamins ! Ça nous fera des vacances ! rétorqua la vipère très remontée contre eux.

_ Pourquoi tu persistes à vouloir le défendre ? Tu es une Serpentard, tu ne devrais pas vouloir avoir à faire à lui ! Et pourtant, tu ne cesses d'aller le voir en cachette… Je ne suis pas aveugle Pansy… Nos parents ont décidé depuis longtemps de nous marier et il en sera ainsi que tu le veuilles ou non ! cria Drago hors de lui.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage et je pensais que toi non plus. Nous avons toujours fait semblant pour que nos familles nous laissent en paix mais aujourd'hui la mienne n'est plus et la tienne ne tient qu'à un fil ! Pourquoi tu continues à faire comme si quelque chose pouvait se passer entre nous alors qu'il n'y a plus rien depuis des années ! s'exclama Pansy surprise de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_ Tais-toi ! hurla alors le blond en jetant un sort à son « amie » qui le prit en pleine poitrine.

Sonnée mais consciente, elle fut projetée contre le mur, à six mètres derrière elle, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Inquiet, Harry se précipita à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de casser. Malheureusement, à peine avait-il eu le temps de la toucher que Malefoy se précipitait sur lui baguette en main en criant : « Ne la touche pas sal sang de bourbe ! ». Le survivant ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et envoya alors le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête : « Sectusempra ! ». La mystérieuse incantation percuta de plein fouet le Serpentard et le mit à terre. Pansy et Harry soufflèrent alors durant un instant avant de se rendre compte de l'effet du sort sur Drago. En effet, celui-ci commençait à convulser, son corps fut pris de terribles tremblements qui lui semblaient incontrôlable. Le blond frissonnait et ses yeux se révulsaient puis se refermèrent pour ensuite se crisper sous la douleur car des blessures se formèrent comme par « magie » sur le corps du jeune homme et le sang coulait avidement de celles-ci. Harry et Pansy étaient tout bonnement horrifiés de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux mais se trouvaient totalement impuissants face à la détresse de Drago.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser entrer le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier fit une brève analyse de la situation avant de se concentrer plus particulièrement sur son filleul. En constatant l'exact état dans lequel se trouvait son élève son regard s'attarda un instant sur le survivant avant de commencer à soigner de sa baguette les blessures du blond. Alors, ces dernières se refermèrent toutes progressivement et Drago reprit une respiration normale avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Puis, le sombre professeur utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour transporter son élève à l'infirmerie. Il se contenta de lancer un regard lourd de sens aux deux autres mais dû considérer qu'ils avaient été suffisamment puni pour cette fois. Sachant que Potter ne devait ce répit uniquement grâce à la jeune Parkinson. Il trouva d'ailleurs on ne peut plus étrange que sa jeune élève soit si proche de cet imbécile de Potter sans qu'il n'y ait une gifle de balancer… Il ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de rapporter cette étrange situation à son directeur.

Pour les deux adolescents, il était difficile de retrouver un raisonnement censé après cette affreuse scène. Le survivant fut le premier à revenir sur Terre. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille toujours assise. Puis, à son tour, Pansy reprit conscience, se tourna vers le survivant et sans plus attendre lui sauta au cou avant de commencer à pleurer. Harry, tout d'abord surpris, se contenta de la serrer d'avantage contre lui, comprenant aisément que la jeune fille soit bouleversée par les derniers évènements. Néanmoins, il valait mieux qu'ils ne restent pas dans les parages trop longtemps puisqu'il serait très facile pour un élève de les surprendre dans cette position plus que compromettante. Harry tenta donc de calmer la jeune fille durant quelques instant avant de la conduire dans un endroit, disons, plus à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La Salle sur Demande était selon le survivant l'endroit idéalet le plus approprié pour se cacher. Il conduisit donc la jeune fille jusque dans le couloir du septième étage, passa trois fois devant le mur vierge en pensant très fort à ce dont il avait besoin puis, comme par magie, une porte se matérialisa devant eux. Sans plus attendre, Harry invita Pansy à entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. La pièce était petite mais très chaleureuse, dotée d'une cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un beau feu, d'un canapé et de plusieurs fauteuils, ainsi que d'une table basse. La Serpentard, ayant relativement reprit le dessus sur ses émotions, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé suivit de près par Harry qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les paroles de Drago tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre l'évidence…

_ Tu veux en parler ? demanda alors la survivant, essayant ainsi de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

_ Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas moi-même… Drago… C'est vrai qu'à une époque nous étions plus que de simples amis… Nous étions jeunes, on se connaissait depuis toujours alors on a décidé de … d'être plus que des amis le temps de découvrir et comprendre les filles et les garçons en général… tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille en essayant de paraître la plus compréhensible possible tout en restant assez évasive sur sa « relation » avec Malefoy junior.

_ Tu veux dire que toi et lui vous avez… commença-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

_ Comprends moi bien Harry, je préférais nettement avoir ma première fois avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis toujours et qui m'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'avec un garçon dont je n'aurais pu être sure d'avoir cerné. C'est pour ça qu'à cette époque tout le monde pensait que l'on sortait vraiment ensemble mais après ça, Drago voulait aller voir ailleurs et, n'ayant pas de réels sentiments amoureux, pour lui je l'ai laissé faire tout en faisant croire à nos parents que nous étions un couple. Mais… J'étais loin de me douter que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, Drago avait de réels sentiments pour moi…

Pansy tourna alors un regard gêné vers la cheminée. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su lire entre les lignes, de ne pas avoir vu ni compris que son plus vieil ami l'aimait… Et elle dans tout ça, elle en était où ?

_ Moi je le savais… déclara alors Harry.

_ Hein ? demanda alors Pansy un peu perdu.

_ Je savais que Malefoy avait des sentiments pour toi. Quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser aux Trois balais j'ai su qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié, en tous cas pour lui. Expliqua Harry calmement.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ? demanda alors la brune surprise.

_ Je pensais que si tu voulais me parler de ton passé avec lui, tu le ferais de toi-même ou alors que cela viendrait dans l'une de nos conversations mais étrangement ce n'est jamais venu sur le tapis alors j'ai attendu que tu sois prête. Avoua le survivant avec compréhension.

_ Tu veux dire que tu pensais que j'éprouvais également quelque chose pour lui ?

_ Tu m'avais affirmé que non mais je savais que malgré tout il y a quelque chose entre vous, un passé, peut-être même un secret... Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais sur mes gardes vis-à-vis de lui, comme je l'ai toujours été. Et j'ai eu raison, c'est bien lui qui a ensorcelé Katie Bell… continua Harry en regardant Pansy dans les yeux.

_ Il n'a pas voulu me dire quoique ce soit… A ce sujet, je n'en sais pas plus que toi… Mais il a peur, il est terrifié rien qu'en faisant ce qu'il pense devoir faire… Je ne sais pas si c'est pour redorer le blason de la famille Malefoy ou pour protéger la vie de sa mère ainsi que la sienne mais il a peur… Et il ne veut aucune aide de ma part, ni de personne d'ailleurs. Lui confia la verte et argent avec sincérité.

_ Tu es certainement la personne qui le connait le mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? demanda alors l'élu inquiet que les actes de la fouine puissent avoir des répercussions sur Pansy.

_ Pour qu'il soit à ce point terrifié et nerveux je ne vois qu'une seule explication… IL lui a demandé de tuer quelqu'un… éluda la jeune fille apeurée par ses propres paroles.

_ Si c'est le cas… La personne qu'il cherche à atteindre c'est le professeur Dumbledore ! confirma Harry, catégorique.

_ Quoi ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? questionna la brune affolée par cette vérité.

_ Le collier qui a ensorcelé Katie devait être remis à Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas tout… La bouteille qui a empoisonné Ron devait également lui être offerte par Slughorn ! avoua le survivant avec une assurance implacable.

_ Tu penses que Drago aurait pu donner la bouteille à Slughorn puis lui jeter un sortilège de confusion pour qu'il l'offre au directeur sans se souvenir de qui lui provenait ce poison ? proposa-t-elle consciente de la gravité de cette réalité.

_ Oui… mais quelque chose me préoccupe… J'ai essayé de suivre Malefoy et curieusement, il disparait toujours au niveau du septième étage…

_ La salle sur demanda ?

_ Précisément ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait mais il y reste pendant des heures…répondit Harry, suspicieux.

_ Il n'y arrivera jamais… Dumbledore est bien trop puissant pour lui ! C'est ce qu'IL veut… IL veut punir Lucius en lui enlevant l'être qui a le plus de valeur à ces yeux… Oh mon Dieu, Narcissa ne s'en remettra jamais… réalisa Pansy bouleversée par la vérité elle se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux emplis d'horreurs, elle ne pouvait concevoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soient aussi cruels avec un sang pur tel que Drago.

Pansy sentit alors deux bras puissants mais doux l'encercler. Elle tourna alors son visage et rencontra les yeux émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant. Puis, elle s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le parfum épicé de Harry éveillèrent ses sens. La cannelle… Le survivant avait un subtil parfum de cannelle ou alors était-ce son imagination qui réveillait son désir pour le jeune homme qui la serrait doucement mas fermement dans ses bras.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. L'odeur de miel se dégageant de la jeune sorcière l'exaltait au plus haut point. Ne voulant au départ que la consoler, l'élu avait maintenant une folle envie de contempler les iris azur de la Serpentard avant de l'embrasser, désir qu'il refoulait depuis des mois maintenant.

Tous deux ignoraient quels effets, il avaient sur l'autre mais pour l'instant ils avait trop peur de rompre cette étreinte car ils savaient que dés que leurs regards se percuteraient ils ne pourraient définitivement plus retenir leurs instincts. Finalement, ils eurent raison de la peur qui les tenaillait et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant que leurs yeux ne se trouvent à nouveau.

Leurs cœurs bâtaient inlassablement la chamade dans leurs poitrines, mais rien ne pouvait leur faire détourner leur regard. Restant immobile pendant quelques instants, ils savourèrent cette sorte de connexion qui s'était établie entre eux. Cette paix au milieu de la guerre qui régnait partout ailleurs. Leurs regards étaient si intense, si fort et si tendre à la fois. Ils sentirent alors le besoin d'être encore plus proche l'un de l'autre. D'oublier l'espace de quelques heures tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre en se réfugiant dans le creux de leurs bras. Et au moment où, lentement ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres, ils surent qu'ils avaient enfin trouver la place qu'ils cherchaient depuis toujours.

Ce baiser était tout simplement doux et fort en même temps. Il exprimait cette même envie de profiter de ce moment pour être ensemble. Ils avaient attendu tout ce temps la même chose. Peut-être étais-ce les derniers évènements, tous ces derniers mois passés ensemble à se découvrir ou tout bonnement le désir qu'ils éprouvaient depuis longtemps l'un pour l'autre sans vouloir se l'avouer. Mais peu leur importait tant qu'il étaient ensemble. Rapidement, la langue d'Harry caressa les lèvres de la jeune fille cherchant l'accès à sa bouche, et sa langue. Puis ses mains entreprirent de défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Pansy sentit alors qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin de le toucher pour approfondir tous ses gestes et le sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Toucher sa peau, sentir ses bras, ses lèvres, ses baisers. Depuis l'instant ou Harry avait plongé son regard dans celui de Pansy, depuis l'instant où ils avaient compris qu'ils ressentaient peut-être quelque chose l'un pour l'autre qui allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié, leur désir avait considérablement augmenté... Lèvres, cheveux, peau, voilà tout ce que leurs cerveaux pouvaient enregistrer, tout ce que leurs sens pouvaient percevoir. Harry fit basculer Pansy sur le canapé, la couvrant toujours de ses baisers. Tout était si puissant, si intense…

Les mains de Pansy, tremblantes et fébriles, avaient trouvé la boucle de la ceinture du survivant, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sur tout son corps. Elle la lui défit avec empressement, et il en fit autant avec sa jupe. Pantalon, jupe, pulls, chemises et sous vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, et ils purent enfin sentir leurs corps s'épouser parfaitement. Pansy crut alors s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Et le corps d'Harry était aussi brulant que le sien. Ses lèvres descendirent sur la mâchoire de la brune pour finir dans son cou. Pansy se sentit décoller quand elle le sentit entrer en elle. A cet instant, ils se déconnectèrent complètement du monde, entendant juste les gémissements de l'autre résonner au creux de leurs oreilles, ainsi que leur souffle caressant la peau de l'autre avec douceur.

Leurs corps se cherchèrent de nombreuses fois cette nuit là. Ils avaient oublié dans les bras l'un de l'autre tous leurs problèmes, rien n'était plus d'important que le moment qu'ils partageaient à se fondre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils murmurèrent leurs prénoms respectifs à maintes reprises. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue l'un à côté de l'autre. Le feu se reflétait sur leurs deux corps en sueur à cause de leurs ébats. Alors, Harry la serra dans ses bras, la couvrant de ses baisers tendres, une toute nouvelle vérité s'imposa en eux… inéluctable, et qui aurait paru pourtant si impossible aux yeux de tous… Ils s'aimaient. Leurs cœurs, leurs âmes et leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement sur cette vérité. Harry avait besoin d'elle, comme Pansy avait besoin de lui. Et ils se demandaient comment ils auraient pu vivre s'ils n'avaient pas appris à se connaître, à se découvrir… Ils savaient désormais ou étaient leur place…

**NDA :** Mille fois pardon pour tout ce retard !

Honte à moi franchement mais mon départ en Angleterre m'a prit beaucoup de temps et d'espace dans ma tête et j'avoue que j'ai été prise d'une panne d'inspiration mais me revoilà au beau fixe avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ qui j'espère vous plaira ^^

Attention ! La fin du chapitre est très très explicite... je sais… et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ;)

Bonne lecture ^^


	12. Chapter 11 : Il me reste un espoir !

**Chapitre 11 : Il me reste un espoir !**

Ils n'avaient rien planifié… Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble ! Et pourtant, cette nuit avait été la plus folle, la plus fiévreuse et surtout la plus tendre de leur vie. Il s'agissait d'une pulsion, d'un désir refoulé qui les avait mené très loin cette nuit. Mais aucun regret ne se reflétait dans leurs yeux. Leur amitié avait commencé très bizarrement et il devait donc être normale qu'ils franchissent le cap de façon insolite… Finalement ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, au contraire… Le seul obstacle qui leur barrerait certainement la route à un moment ou à un autre restait les secrets qu'ils se cachaient bien de s'avouer… Pansy le savait mais, pour l'instant, préférait se noyer dans les yeux verts du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés, aussi nu qu'elle.

Non pour le moment un autre problème préoccupé la Serpentard… Hormis le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le survivant, Harry Potter et Seigneur des Gryffondors, elle, la Princesse déchue des serpents pensait à un détail qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé la veille avant de ne perdre le contrôle de leurs esprits respectifs…

_ Harry … commença Pansy en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

_ Oh … Toi, quand tu fais ces yeux là c'est que quelque chose te tracasse sérieusement… conclut Harry en regardant attentivement le visage de son amante.

_ Comment sais-tu que je….

_ Je me souviens des moindres expressions de ton visage. Coupa-t-il en caressant avec une infinie douceur la joue de la jeune fille qui se sentait incroyablement gênée par tant d'attention.

_ Non sérieusement, Harry… Le sort que tu as lancé à Drago hier… Celui qui l'a mis dans cet état… Où l'as-tu appris ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sérieux qui ne lui était en aucun cas coutumier.

Harry regarda avec gravité la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait nier que ce point le hantait tout particulièrement. Il s'était fié au Prince de sang-mêlé et au final qu'avait-il récolté ? Certes, il voulait stopper Malefoy, voir le blesser superficiellement, au pire, mais en aucun cas grièvement. Harry ne souhaitait causer du mal à qui que ce soit, sauf en cas d'extrême dangers, ce fut le cas la veille mais il n'avait pas souhaité lui causer un tel mal… Il prit donc la décision de révéler la vérité à Pansy sur son fameux livre de Potions appliquées.

_ Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois lorsque nous avons commencé à faire connaissance tous les deux, j'était à la bibliothèque et je feuilletais un livre et sur la première page était écrit…

_ « Ce livre appartient au Prince de sang-mêlé ». récita Pansy, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour qui lui paraissait si lointain à présent.

_ Exact, tu as même cru que j'avais moi-même inscrit cette phrase par pure prétention. Pourtant, ce livre a appartenu à quelqu'un avant moi et celui qui m'a précédé est le véritable Prince de sang-mêlé. Moi, je n'ai fait que récupérer ce livre comportant toutes sortes de conseils très utiles pour la pratique des Potions et aujourd'hui je le regrette… conta le survivant alors qu'il se relevait afin de se mettre en position assise.

_ Ce livre est rempli de magie noire, Harry… Ce sort n'était pas seulement incroyablement puissant, il transpirait la magie noire… reprocha alors la Serpentard au jeune homme, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

_ Néanmoins… Comment aurais-tu pu deviner que ce bouquin était dangereux alors qu'il t'aidait dans un art que ton précédent professeur t'enseignait avec autant de compréhension et de patience qu'un hippopotame. Ajouta la jeune fille en se hissant à la hauteur du survivant tout en lui lançant un regard rieur.

_ N'insulte pas les hippopotames s'il-te-plait ! rétorqua Harry avec plus ou moins du sérieux.

_ Peux-tu au moins rester sérieux cinq minutes avant de balancer une autre bêtise Potter ?

_ Potter ? Il m'a pourtant semblé que cette nuit c'était Harry… murmurra le survivant malicieusement.

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots petit lion… Je pourrais te mordre… menaça la vipère brune.

_ Encore une fois tu veux dire ? continua le survivant sur le même ton séducteur.

_ Arrête ton char tu veux ! lui dit-elle à moitié rieuse, alors que le virile lion passait à nouveau sa langue sur son cou immaculé.

_ Je ne suis pas encore parti Parkinson. Susurra-t-il langoureusement à son oreille.

_ Harry, crois-moi je resterai très volontiers avec toi dans cette pièce et cette tenue pour l'éternité mais… Malheureusement, c'est impossible… souffla-t-elle tristement en résistant avec difficulté aux élans de son lion.

_ Alors que proposes-tu ? demanda le Gryffondor en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ As-tu le livre avec toi ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Je l'ai toujours dans mon sac de cours ! Je le lis des fois quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, il est plein d'astuces très utiles… voulut expliquer le survivant avant d'être coupé par sa vipère préférée.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut t'en débarrasser ! Ce livre ne doit pas profiter à quelqu'un d'autre, mal attentionné ou non ! affirma-t-elle en se relevant.

_ Je suis d'accord… Mais… Tu fais quoi là ?

_ Prendre une douche… lui dit-elle, aguicheuse, ressentant toujours dans ses reins la tentative d'Harry d'il y a à peine quelques minutes...

Ni une, ni deux, Harry se leva à son tour, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans une pièce annexe, une petite salle de bain avec douche sous laquelle ils firent une nouvelle fois l'amour dans une orgie de mousse et d'éclats de rires.

La question maintenant était de savoir où cacher ce livre. La réponse leur apparut évidente… Quelle cachette était meilleure que la salle sur demande. Bien sûr, il fallait que la salle ait une apparence différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient actuellement. Donc, après s'être rhabillés, ils sortirent de la pièce afin de recommencer les mêmes gestes à savoir : passer trois fois devant le mur vierge en passant très fort à ce que l'on cherche. Un endroit pour cacher quelque chose… Ainsi, la porte réapparut devant eux. Harry passa en premier, ouvrit la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une immense salle remplie d'objets en tous genres. Des objets qui avez dû être entassés ici durant ce dernier millénaire. La salle était vaste et s'étendait trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse en voir le bout. Le haut plafond semblait lui aussi ne jamais se terminer. C'est là qu'il vit un diadème posé sur une haute armoire. Le bijou était sans aucun doute d'une valeur inestimable sans compter la magnifique pierre, probablement un saphir, le ornant avec élégance. Mais la voix de Pansy le ramena subitement à la réalité, lui faisant complètement oublié ce diadème.

_ Il ne faut pas que ce soit toi qui le cache. Sinon tu serais tenté de revenir le chercher…

Harry fouilla alors dans son sac afin d'en sortir le fameux manuel de potions, usés au fil du temps, cet objet aurait pu paraître tout à fait anodin s'il ne renfermait pas autant de secrets… Le survivant tendit ensuite le livre à Pansy qui le prit doucement en regardant le Gryffondor intensément.

_ Ferme les yeux… et ne triche pas surtout ! plaisanta la Serpentard alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux puis avant d'esquisser un sourire à la plaisanterie de la jeune fille.

Pansy s'engouffra alors dans le labyrinthe constituait des reliques entassées à travers la salle. Et dissimula le livre sous une pile de drap poussiéreux lorsqu'elle jugea être suffisamment loin du survivant. Puis, elle revint vers lui. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, droit comme un i, il attendait un signe de sa part lui indiquant qu'il pouvait à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. En cet instant, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement attirant. Surtout après cette nuit, chaque fibre de son être réclamait encore les caresses de l'élu. Malheureusement, ils devaient faire face à de nombreux problèmes et être ensemble officiellement ne pourrait que leur apporter des problèmes, en plus de leurs difficultés actuelles. Pansy souhaitait en avoir le cœur net, elle voulait des réponses aux questions qui la tourmentaient. Elle s'approcha donc lentement de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du lion. Ce dernier y répondit immédiatement, envouté par l'odeur de la jeune femme, il approfondit cet échange avec douceur. Après quelques minutes d'intense passion, Pansy rompit le baiser et murmura contre les lèvres de son bel amant :

_ Tout ce qui c'est passé depuis hier soir peut rester cacher ici aussi si tu veux…

_ Crois-moi, si je le pouvais je ne cacherai rien… Et je te montrerai à quel point je tiens à toi mais pour moi, comme pour toi j'espère, notre histoire signifie trop pour que je risque de la détruire en la divulguant au grand jour alors que Voldemort n'attend qu'un geste de ma part pour me faire souffrir…

_ Je sais… Je ressens la même chose et je te comprends, rassure-toi je ne t'en veux absolument pas… Maintenant, j'aimerai en parler au moins avec Drago pour mettre les points sur les i avec lui… quémanda Pansy en espérant que sa requête ne refroidisse pas le survivant.

_ Je comprends… De mon côté, j'en parlerai certainement avec Hermione. Avoua Harry avec un léger sourire souhaitant dissimuler le fait qu'il n'aimait pas que Pansy s'approche encore de Malfoy.

_ Nous avons de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui l'on peut compter en toutes circonstances… Tu ne trouves pas ? Harry ? demanda la jeune Serpentard alors que le jeune homme semblait comme figé par les paroles de Pansy.

_ De la chance… Mais oui bien sûr ! La voilà la solution ! s'exclama alors Harry en prenant Pansy dans ses bras.

_ Euh… Tu m'expliques… Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? l'interrogea une Pansy totalement perdue.

_ Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant mais promis je le ferai bientôt ! répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et de partir en direction de la sortie laissant Pansy seule dans la salle.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça avant alors qu'il avait la réponse à tous ses problèmes avec Slughorn juste sous son nez. Il lui restait un espoir de réussir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié. Ce qu'il lui manquait et qu'il cherchait depuis des mois c'était juste d'avoir un peu de chance… Et pourquoi pas de la chance liquide…

Pansy sourit timidement… Harry était le seul garçon qui puisse lui faire ressentir cette joie intense et sincère, ce tourbillon dans son ventre, ce feu d'artifice dans les yeux, qui faisaient toute la différence. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle succomberait au charme naturel du célèbre lion mais elle en était là aujourd'hui. Elle qui avait décidé de s'éloigner du survivant, se retrouvait à présent plus proche de lui que jamais. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, elle ne pouvait plus fuir désormais elle aurait à se montrer fidèle, autant pour elle que pour lui. Néanmoins, pour l'heure elle devait rendre visite à un certain serpent qui devait certainement se trouvait à l'infirmerie en cet instant.

Elle déambula donc dans les couloirs, avec ce sourire béat toujours collé à ses lèvres. Mais en arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle décida de remettre son masque impassible, elle devait donner une bonne leçon à Drago… En ce samedi après-midi, Pansy Parkinson allait remonter les brettelles du Prince des Serpentard et gare à lui ! Dans cet état d'esprit, la jeune femme entra et vit son ami d'enfance allongé au fond de la salle. Il ne dormait pas, les yeux grand ouverts, il fixait le plafond avec concentration. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et quand elle fut arriver à ses côtés elle lui dit, une certaine froideur perçant dans sa voix :

_ Tu réfléchis à la gravité de tes actes ou tu songes à un autre moyen pour t'attirer des ennuis ?

Drago remarqua alors la présence de son amie. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête. Il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter le regard glacial de la seule personne qui ait jamais été à ses côtés tout au long de sa vie.

_ Tu as des comptes à me rendre Drago ! Comment as-tu osé me traiter de la sorte ? Comme une poupée, comme ta future femme, après tout ce que nous avons vécu… Tu as osé me jeter un sort qui aurait pu me blesser grièvement… lui reprocha-t-elle très justement.

_ Et Potter ? Tu as vu dans quel état je suis à cause de lui ! Et à lui tu ne lui as fait aucun reproche, bien sûr ! rétorqua le serpent avec arrogance.

_ Détrompe-toi ! Mais contrairement à toi, Harry n'avait aucune idée des effets que son sort aurait sur toi !

_ Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il utilisé cet imbécile de lion ?

_ Pour me protéger de toi ! cria-t-elle presque, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Malefoy n'osa pas la contredire. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était grave…

_ Et pour ta gouverne, je prends mes décisions moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dicte ma conduite, pas comme certains, et Serpentard ou pas il y a les sentiments qui vont avec ! Harry m'a permis de me libérer de tous les préjugés qui m'encerclaient depuis ma naissance et aujourd'hui je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre ! Et je ne le dois qu'à lui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec assurance.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Potter ? demanda alors Drago, les yeux ronds.

_ Et en quoi cela peut-il te regarder ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je fais des miennes !

_ Tu l'aimes… murmura Drago, alors que les joues de la vipère prenait une jolie teinte rosée.

_ Je… Je n'ai pas à répondre à une question aussi male placée, surtout venant de toi ! rétorqua-t-elle avec toute la franchise dont elle pouvait faire preuve devant cette vérité qu'elle trouvait à présent évidente.

_ Je te connais par cœur Pansy… Depuis toutes ces années, nous sommes amis et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous prenons des chemins totalement opposés… Tu as décidé de suivre Potter et moi j'ai juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle ironie… J'aurais juré pourtant que quoique l'on fasse, on resterai toujours ensemble. Déclara Malefoy junior, méconnaissable avec cet air si triste.

_ Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette galère ! Ne me reproche pas d'avoir fait ce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire, à savoir choisir le bon camp pour changer ! Mais tu as raison sur un point… j'aime Harry ! Et je n'ai plus aucune raison de revenir vers toi tant que tu n'auras pas accepter que je fais mes propres choix toute seule ! affirma-t-elle, alors que sa colère envers son premier amour ne s'atténuait toujours pas.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda posément le Serpentard.

_ Pour te mettre en garde ! Harry et moi avons compris ce que tu as l'intention de faire et je ne veux pas de te laisser faire une telle connerie ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte, vouloir tuer Dumbledore c'est de la folie pure ! chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui dangereusement.

Ma pauvre Pansy… Si tu savais… Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait bien détruire tout ce à quoi tu crois en cet instant… Tout est prêt… Je n'ai plus que quelques heures de répit avant l'apocalypse… J'aurai voulu les partager avec toi mais… Ton cœur lui appartient maintenant… Je sais que j'ai fait tous les mauvais choix possibles mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus reculer… Je dois le faire ou sinon il me tuera… Voilà, ce que pensait Drago Malefoy alors qu'il sentait que sa meilleure amie lui échappait de plus en plus pour se rapprocher dangereusement de son meilleur ennemi, Harry Potter.

_ Tu as fait ton choix et j'ai fait le mien ! Accepte-le ! rétorqua Drago, faisant en sorte de la pousser à bout une dernière fois pour qu'elle parte définitivement.

_ Que je l'accepte ? L'hypocrite que tu es n'a pas accepté et respecté un seul de mes choix depuis le début de cette année ! Nous sommes en juin Drago, tout commence maintenant ! Reste juste à savoir si tu es vraiment dans le camp dont tu prétends vanter les mérites depuis toujours ! Mais toi et moi savons que tu n'as pas ça dans le sang… Je te connais trop moi aussi… Et je sais que malgré tout tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais… Alors réfléchis, il est encore temps, tu sais !

_ Ne te méprends pas Pansy-mimi… Il est trop tard pour moi Princesse… Tu as raison je n'ai pas eu le courage de choisir, préférant rester dans la voix qui m'était déjà toute tracée… Il est trop tard pour reculer… Le mal est déjà fait…

_ Bien… Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu entends par là, je sais que tu resteras obstinément muet ! Alors, je te souhaite de faire les bons choix à l'avenir… déclara la Serpentard, troublée à l'entente de ce prénom que Drago n'avait pas employé depuis quelques années, celui-ci ayant été très vite remplacé par « Princesse ».

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Pansy fit volte face et sortit dignement de l'infirmerie. Dire adieu à son ami d'enfance aura été plus difficile encore qu'elle ne l'aurait cru… Mais c'était un passage obligatoire afin d'embrasser pleinement son avenir avec Harry… Certains, même beaucoup, auraient parlé d'amour impossible et pourtant...

Pansy donnerait à présent sa vie pour celle d'Harry… Son esprit était à un tel point accaparé qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le soleil se couchait déjà derrière la rive adverse du lac noir… Un magnifique couché de soleil, très rouge… Un mauvais présage selon les anciens mages…

Pansy déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que la nuit apparaisse et que ce soit finalement l'heure du dîner. Arrivée dans le hall, elle entendit les grandes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry entrer dans le château. En la voyant, Harry lui fit signe de venir se cacher. Tout le monde était en train de descendre pour manger, mieux valait donc qu'on ne les surprenne pas ensemble. Ils entrèrent donc dans un placard à balai si minuscule qu'ils avaient à peine la place de s'y tenir à deux.

_ Bon alors vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Pansy tandis qu'Harry refermait la porte derrière lui.

_ Je ne peux pas encore… Je dois d'abord aller voir Dumbledore le plus vite possible mais avant je voulais te dire de m'attendre dans la salle sur demande et là je te promets de tout expliquer dans les moindres détails ! assura-t-il voyant que la jeune fille commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

_ Bien… Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de discuter… soupira la jeune fille, extrêmement frustrée.

Alors, Harry lui releva le menton et l'embrassa doucement. Pansy ne résista pas longtemps et s'abandonna à ce baiser si doux. Après quelques instants, Harry se détacha d'elle, lui sourit tendrement et sortit du placard afin d'aller retrouver le directeur. Bon, et bien elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre aussi patiemment qu'elle le pouvait, nerfs de Serpentard obligent, e retour du survivant. Néanmoins, il mettait son impatience à rude épreuve, à croire qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre d'une vipère dans son genre… Il allait voir… Et il regretterait amèrement de jouer un peu trop à son goût avec ses nerfs… Foi de Pansy Parkinson, elle lui ferait payer avec une certaine torture dont elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle serait une réelle punition pour l'élu…

Pendant ce temps, le Gryffondor en question montait énergiquement les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Son but étant d'atteindre au plus vite le bureau directorial. Il avait enfin réussi ! Il avait su obtenir de Slughorn, le fameux souvenir qui fera toute la différence… Le souvenir qui pourrait changer totalement la donne quant à l'avenir du monde des sorciers…

**NDA :** Voilà il s'agit de la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de cette première partie, je pense faire encore 1 voir 2 chapitres ^^ J'espère que vous aimez toujours et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre cette fois ^^ Le prochain chapitre se nomme : « Au plus noir de la nuit… » Bon je suppose que vous voyez tous de quoi je parle ^^ J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et à bientôt ^^


	13. Chapter 12 : Au plus noir de la nuit

**Chapitre 12 : Au plus noir de la nuit… **

Son entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard avait duré des heures… Le souvenir de Slughorn avait en effet, comme l'avait prédit le professeur Dumbledore, éclairé l'illustre sorcier sur la marche à suivre. Il était effectivement la clef de la réussite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce pour quoi il n'était pas mort il y a maintenant plus de 15 ans… Il avait eu l'audace de créer des Horcruxes… De la magie noire à l'état pure ! Car pour créer un horcruxe il fallait tuer… Et en tuant l'âme du meurtrier pouvait se scinder un deux parties et il pouvait alors enfermer dans un objet particulier l'une de ses deux parts, le rendant de ce fait presqu'immortel. Un autre indice avait été divulgué par le souvenir… Le chiffre 7… Un chiffre ayant une grande signification et puissance magiques ! S'il avait réellement l'intention de scinder son âme en sept parties, il y avait alors six horcruxes et la dernière part résiderait dans le corps de Voldemort. L'éminent directeur révéla alors à Harry, qu'il en avait déjà détruit un mais que sa maladresse face à cet objet singulier lui avait valu une large blessure à sa main et un grand affaiblissement. Et maintenant, il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le prochain horcruxe.

_ Mais cette fois, je ne me sens pas capable de le détruire seul… Une fois encore je dois t'en demander trop Harry… avait murmuré le directeur alors qu'Harry se sentait incroyablement fier de la confiance que lui accordait enfin son mentor.

Maintenant, il savait que cette expédition serait périlleuse c'est pour cela que le vieil homme lui avait fait promettre que, si les choses tournaient males, il devrait s'enfuir sans se retourner. Le survivant avait accepté cette unique condition en connaissance de causes. Le directeur l'avait également prié d'amener sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où… Ils avaient convenu de partir demain soir au coucher du soleil, et s'étaient donné rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie. A présent, il restait à affronter Pansy lorsqu'il arriverait dans la salle sur demande à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit… Il voyait déjà la furie de sa belle Serpentard se déchainer contre lui…

C'est donc sans grande conviction et avec inquiétude que le courageux lion de Gryffondor se dirigeait de nouveau vers la salle la plus utile du château, selon lui. Il passa comme à son habitude trois fois devant le mur vierge en souhaitant ardemment ce qu'il désirait et la porte apparut. Et c'est aussi tourmenté qu'il était, que le survivant franchit l'encadrement. La pièce qu'il avait arpentée la veille n'avait pas beaucoup changée, mais comptait néanmoins un lit en plus du reste. Harry pensait trouver Pansy au coin du feu, en train de l'attendre, prête à bondir telle une lionne sur sa proie. Mais il en était tout autrement car, en effet, Pansy était allongée sur le lit à baldaquin et dormait profondément. Attendri, l'élu s'approcha de sa belle endormie. Celle-ci était emmitouflée dans les couvertures et recroquevillée sur elle-même, tel un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. On aurait dit qu'elle avait froid mais en apercevant les larmes taries sur les joues de sa belle, Harry compris qu'il n'en était rien. Pansy avait dû l'attendre toute la nuit mais avait sans doute fini par s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée, ne le voyant pas arriver.

Harry culpabilisa, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'était de la voir malheureuse à cause de lui… Même s'il se doutait que tôt ou tard son statut de survivant deviendrait un problème, comme ça avait toujours été le cas… Ne voulant alors pas réveiller la jeune fille, il décida de se déshabiller, ne gardant que son boxer noir, et de se glisser sous les couvertures aux côtés de la jeune femme. Souhaitant la sentir aussi proche de lui que possible, Harry entoura sa taille avec l'un de ses bras et colla son dos contre son torse. Ce léger mouvement suffit à réveiller Pansy qui murmura d'une voix endormie :

_ Harry…

_ Chut… Dors ma belle, il est tard, nous parlerons demain… chuchota le survivant à son oreille alors que Pansy entre-lassait ses doigts à ceux de la main lui encerclant la taille.

Elle reposa ensuite sa tête sur l'oreiller, un joli sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il était là… Il était là et il la serrait contre lui, c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

Harry, quant à lui, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux ébène de la vipère, une odeur de miel emplit son esprit… Dieu qu'il aimait ce parfum, son parfum ! Il savait dès à présent qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle, qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il la voulait corps et âme comme elle le voulait aussi. Et demain il devrait lui dire qu'il était rattrapé par son destin et qu'il ne pouvait aller contre. Elle le comprendrait, il le savait mais lui se pardonnerait-il de l'abandonner… Et c'est l'esprit plein de remords, que le survivant s'endormit en serrant dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde…

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé de la plus douce et exquise des façons. Il sentait les lèvres pulpeuses de Pansy sur les siennes et il ne pouvait qu'en être enchanté, envouté… Il sentait ses mains sur son torse nu, sa langue caressait ses lèvres, alors il osa ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le visage enjôleur de sa Serpentard préférée. Un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille se dessina sur son visage, et Pansy y aurait très certainement succombé si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère. C'est alors que la gifle partie, claquant avec vigueur la joue du survivant qui semblait à présent totalement perdu. Puis, toute la fureur de Pansy se déversa sur lui, telle une immense vague sur un bateau.

_ Tu te fiches de moi Potter ? Comment as-tu osé me prendre pour l'une de ces pimbêches qui t'attendraient toute la nuit ? Comment as-tu osé envisager qu'en me faisant patienter toute la nuit j'aurai oublié à ton retour toutes les questions qui me brulent les lèvres ? Sache que l'on ne fait pas attendre impunément une Parkinson, Potter !

_ Pansy, crois-moi je n'ai pas souhaité te faire attendre toute la nuit mais… Dumbledore avait énormément de choses à me dire et…

_ Non, Potter ! Je ne me ferai plus avoir aussi facilement ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? C'est quoi tous ces rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ?

Harry baissa les yeux, avant-hier soir, il était prêt à tout lui dire mais à la lumière des révélations de la veille, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore… Ou en tous cas, pas pour l'instant… Et Pansy sembla parfaitement comprendre le silence du Survivant car elle reprit la parole.

_ Je vois… De toute évidence, je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance, ni de celle de Dumbledore… Finalement, nous deux aussi, c'était peut-être une erreur… Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard… Le seigneur des lions et la princesse des serpents… Le survivant et une fille de mangemorts… Décidément, ça ne pouvait pas coller… soupira Pansy, avec un air d'auto dérision évident.

_ Non, tu te trompes Pansy ! Peu importe que l'on soit dans des maisons ennemies, peu importe que l'on doive se battre ensemble ou l'un contre l'autre, peu importe que les autres soient surpris ou dégoûtés par nous, l'important est que l'on s'aime, Pansy !

_ Parce que l'amour peut exister sans la confiance ! rétorqua Pansy, voulant dissimuler qu'elle fût troublée par les derniers mots d'Harry.

_ Nous étions ennemis avant de devenir confidents et amis, nous ne sommes véritablement ensemble que depuis deux jours ! Il nous faudra du temps pour nous faire entièrement confiance à moi, comme à toi ! Nous avons nos secrets Pansy, je ne te force pas à me révéler les tiens maintenant, alors ne m'oblige pas à te renvoyer dans tes dix-huit mètres ! déclara Harry, franc et sincère.

Pansy sonda sans aucune gêne les yeux de son lion. Elle devait bien l'admettre, même si c'était difficile, il avait entièrement raison. Elle ne lui disait pas tout… Elle n'était pas encore prête à tout lui révéler et lui non plus de toute évidence… Elle acceptait cette défaite mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu en gardant encore pour quelques secondes son ton colérique et autoritaire.

_ Potter... Arrête tes mièvreries s'il te plait !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je déteste rougir ! Et tu le sais !

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant alors que la vipère levait les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'attitude parfois trop romantique à son goût de ce lion à la tignasse noir qu'elle aimait tant. Décidément, ce Gryffondor si courageux et cette Serpentard si rusée étaient faits pour se compléter... et peut-être même plus encore...

_ Il y a néanmoins une chose que je veux te dire… commença sombrement Harry, maintenant que sa tornade s'était un peu calmée.

_ Je t'écoute. Lui répondit la jeune fille avec appréhension.

_ Ce soir je pars en mission, j'accompagne Dumbledore.

_ En mission… Tu veux dire hors de Poudlard, à la Mercie de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_ Non… enfin oui mais je serai avec Dumbledore et il m'a fait promettre de m'enfuir si jamais les choses tournaient mal et je dois obéir à chacun de ses ordres quoiqu'il arrive. Insista Harry voyant la terreur flotter dans les yeux bleus de Pansy.

_ Je vois… Eh bien, même si je ne suis pas tranquille de te savoir hors de l'enceinte du château avec Dumbledore et ta baguette pour seules protections… Je suppose que même si je te disais de ne pas y aller, le Gryffondor que tu es ne m'écouterait surement pas alors… Je n'ai qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance et… si jamais tu ne reviens pas en vie, j'irai jusqu'au paradis rien que pour te botter les fesses !

Harry rit alors en songeant que la jeune femme en serait tout à fait capable. Il l'a prise ensuite dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, souhaitant ainsi lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance. Comme un merci silencieux qui n'avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite. La destinatrice l'avait amplement capté et maintenant elle devait prendre sur elle-même, ne pas se montrer égoïste en lui demandant de rester… Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus… Harry devait partir, il devait faire ce qu'il avait à accomplir, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher… L'aider aurait été son souhait, mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était lui donner l'espoir d'un possible avenir ensemble… Même si tout était encore à venir…

Et c'est après une douche bien méritée et un dernier baisé, qu'Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Effectivement, il avait encore à expliquer la situation à Ron et Hermione, et après c'est deux jours et deux nuits d'absence, une avalanche de questions devait l'attendre au coin du feu de la maison rouge et or. Et il avait vu juste, car, à peine avait-il donné le mot de passe à la Grosse dame que ses deux meilleurs amis lui sautaient littéralement deçu.

_ Mais où étais-tu dont passé Harry ? s'exclama Hermione, les cheveux encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude.

_ C'est vrai vieux, on était inquiet ! Et certaines rumeurs disent qu'on t'aurait vu en compagnie de Parkinson ! s'exclama Ron en faisant une grimace.

Harry tiqua au nom de la jeune fille mais finit par répondre du tac au tac sous le regard gêné d'Hermione.

_ Depuis quand tu crois les rumeurs qui peuvent circuler dans ce château, toi ?

Ron ne fit qu'acquiesça, la réponse de son meilleur ami le satisfaisant amplement au grand soulagement de ce dernier et d'Hermione.

_ Bon et maintenant vas-tu nous expliquer ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Slughorn ? Tu as réussi à obtenir son souvenir ? demanda alors avidement la lionne.

_ Oui et je suis directement allé voir Dumbledore après et j'ai veillé jusque très tard. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous expliquer tout dans les détails, je peux juste vous dire que Voldemort a créé des _Horcruxes_. Murmura Harry en montant dans le dortoir à pas de loup.

Au dernier mot d'Harry, Ron se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Hermione arqua un sourcil en le dévisageant.

_ Quoi ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin pour la jeune fille.

_ Et bien je dois bien avouer que non…

_ Incroyable ! Je sais un truc que tu ne sais pas ! jubila Ron en arrivant à destination sous le regard amusé d'Harry et agacé d'Hermione.

_ Et il me tarde de l'entendre ! réplique la Gryffondor avec impatience.

_ Un Horcruxe, c'est…

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Ronald Weasley expliqua quelque chose à Hermione Granger. Harry écouta donc son meilleur ami expliquer la gravité de la situation à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout attitrée de Poudlard. Une fois fait, ce fut à Harry de leur dire qu'il partait en mission avec Dumbledore. Alors, Hermione sortit de ses gonds, répétant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il n'était pas majeur, que c'était de la folie… Mais le survivant la stoppa d'un simple regard, car elle avait compris à travers ses yeux émeraude qu'il ne partait pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais parce qu'il le devait.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Pansy se tenait droite comme un i au bord du lac noir. Elle observait en cette fin de journée de juin, le soleil disparaissant par-delà l'horizon, sonnant le glas de ses craintes. Harry allait partir d'une minute à l'autre et elle ne pouvait être certaine de son retour. A cette pensée, un frisson parcourut son échine et son incertitude grandissait. Alors que le soleil laissait place à la lune, des nuages se formait au-dessus du domaine. Au loin, elle entendit Mcgonagall prier les élèves de rentrer à l'intérieur. Avant de retourner au château, Pansy jeta un dernier regard vers l'infini. Tout allait changer cette nuit… Elle en avait le pressentiment, la quasi-certitude que quelque chose d'important allait se produire… Elle pensa alors à Drago, son plus vieil ami, qui devait se sentir bien seul en ce moment… Songeant à cette vérité, elle déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs, sans véritable but. Et là, en plein milieu du couloir désert se trouvait Hermione Granger. Elle semblait aussi anéantie que Pansy était perdue. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir la princesse des serpents fit la chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais songée à faire il y a un an, elle prit dans ses bras la lionne avec laquelle elle avait pour seul point commun le célèbre survivant. Hermione la laissa faire et s'abandonna elle aussi à cette étreinte aussi invraisemblable qu'inattendue.

_ Et s'il ne revenait pas… murmura alors Pansy, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

_ Il reviendra… Il revient toujours…

Quelques instants plus tard alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la sensation inconfortable, qui avait quitté Pansy lorsqu'elle avait vu Hermione, était aussi soudainement réapparue. Une peur insurmontable s'empara alors de Pansy, il allait se produire quelque chose de grave, elle le savait, elle le sentait…

_ Hermione, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda alors la Serpentard en se détacha un peu de la Gryffondor.

_ Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

_ Retourne à la tour des Gryffondors et assure-toi qu'il ne manque personne à l'appel.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment… Je sais que c'est stupide et que l'on n'a probablement pas à s'inquiéter mais tu pourrais le faire quand même ? Pour moi ? pria la brune avec sincérité.

_ Bon entendu. Mais dès qu'Harry est de retour, on se tient au courant, d'accord ?

_ Promis ! assura Pansy à la jeune lionne.

Elles se séparèrent donc et filèrent chacun de l'autre côté, Hermione vers la tour de Gryffondor mais Pansy, elle, ne retournait manifestement pas aux cachots puisqu'elle monta d'un étage, plus précisément celui de l'infirmerie. Arrivée à destination, ses soupçons et craintes se révélèrent fondées car Drago n'était pas dans son lit, ni autre part dans l'infirmerie. Elle commença alors à s'angoisser, en l'absence de Dumbledore et d'Harry, l'école se retrouvait presque à la Mercie de n'importe quel dangers. Pansy décida donc de retourner aux cachots afin de s'assurer que tous ses camarades allaient bien. Elle descendit donc les escaliers avec hâte, mais c'est en s'approchant du hall d'entrée qu'elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant provenant de la Grande salle. Du verre brisé, du métal s'écrasant sur le sol, aucun doute quelqu'un saccageait volontairement les tables des quatre maisons. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle risqua un regard vers la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et ce qu'elle vit la scandalisa autant que l'épouvanta. Bellatrix Lestrange était montée sur la table de Gryffondor et détruisait tout sur son passage tout en criant allègrement, sa joie de détruire cette institution. C'est alors que Pansy vit Drago. Il était là suivant le rythme des mangemorts qu'il avait fait rentrer dans le château par un moyen totalement inconnu. Soudain, elle sentit un regard sur elle… En effet, Fenrir Greyback avait remarqué sa présence dans le hall d'entrée. Pansy aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, même si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un pas vers les cachots, le lycanthrope l'aurait rattrapé en un rien de temps. C'est là qu'elle vit que le loup-garou se léchait avidement les babines en la scrutant du regard. Alors pour éviter toute effusion de sang incontrôlée, elle décida de révéler sa présence aux autres « convives » afin de calmer les ardeurs de l'hybride.

_ Drago ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de les faire entrer ? s'exclama alors la brune hors d'elle.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens… Regardez qui voilà ! Que fais-tu ici Parkinson ? Ne devrais-tu pas être dans le dortoir des serpents, bien à l'abri de toute invasion surprise ? répondit alors Bellatrix, ne laissant pas à son neveu le temps d'assimiler la situation.

_ Repartez d'où vous venez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! rétorqua la vipère en un sifflement digne d'une Serpentard accomplie.

_ Nous sommes ici sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres petite peste ! Et même si notre Lord semble s'intéresser trop particulièrement à toi il serait simple de faire passer ta mort pour un incident fâcheux… menaça alors l'ancienne détenue d'Azkaban, avec une joie non-dissimulée.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle referma les grandes portes sur eux et les baricada, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. Consciente, que les portes ne résisteront pas longtemps, elle fila vers les cachots afin de prévenir la seule personne, selon elle, en mesure de faire quelque chose en l'absence de Dumbledore et Harry : Séverus Rogue. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, elle put même entendre le bois des portes de la Grande Salle se briser. Elle se doutait qu'ils allaient la prendre en chasse c'est pour cela qu'elle mit les bouchées doubles afin d'arriver devant les appartements de son directeur de maison avant eux. Arrivée à destination, elle toqua frénétiquement à la porte. Heureusement, pour elle, l'ancien maître des potions ouvrit rapidement la porte.

_ Miss Parkinson ? mais que faites-vous ici après le couvre-feu ? demanda alors le professeur décontenancé par la présence de son élève.

_ Pas le temps de vous expliquer dans les détails mais Drago vient de faire rentrer des mangemorts dans le château ! Ils sont à ma poursuite, je vous en prie cachez moi ! quémanda la sorcière effrayée.

Sans plus attendre, le professeur fit rentrer la jeune fille et la cacha dans une pièce annexe protégée par des sortilèges impalpables. Juste à temps, car quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à sa porte. Severus reprit son masque impassible avant d'ouvrir et de paraître surpris à la vue de ces visiteurs.

_ Bella, Greyback ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda le sorcier en paraissant quelque surpris.

_ Drago a enfin réussi à nous faire entrer ! ça t'étonne, professeur ? répondit la dite Bella sarcastique.

_ Drago travaille depuis des mois sur un projet dont il n'a pas voulu me faire part, je vois que tous ses efforts ont finis par payer !

_ En effet, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre des performances de Malefoy junior ! Aurais-tu vu par hasard la petite Parkinson dans les parages ! coupa alors l'hybride avidement.

_ Pansy ? Non, je la croyais dans son dortoir à l'heure qu'il est ! Pourquoi ? Y aurait-il un problème ? proposa innocemment le professeur averti.

_ Cette petite garce nous a retenu dans la Grande Salle, faisant en sorte que tout le château entende que quelque chose allait de travers ! fulmina Lestrange.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, elle doit certainement être dans son dortoir maintenant et vous ne pourrez pas entrer sans le mot de passe ! précisa Rogue avec nonchalance.

_ Bien… Je suppose que tu devras remettre ce succulent repas à plus tard Fenrir. Conclut la mangemort, aussi déçue que le lycan.

_ Et où est Drago ? questionna alors le Serpentard avec curiosité.

_ La deuxième partie de sa mission n'est pas encore achevée… murmura la née Black diaboliquement.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Pansy eut un haut-le-cœur. Drago devait encore tué Dumbledore pour que sa mission soit remplie. L'angoisse de la jeune sorcière reprit alors le dessus, Harry était avec Dumbledore et que se passerait-il si les mangemorts tombaient sur eux… La suite des évènements ne laissait entrevoir rien de bon. Le futur lui semblait inévitablement funeste et pourtant la jeune brune ne pouvait laisser faire les partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait enfin choisi son camp et peu lui importait ce que cela engendrerait, elle était prête à courir le risque… Ereintée, Pansy laissa couler malgré elle une unique larme sur son visage, abandonnant ainsi son innocence d'enfant pour devenir une femme digne du survivant…

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous et désolée pour le retard alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette première partie ! Plus qu'un chapitre et je me replonge dans mon autre fic ^^ Merci de rester toujours fidèle à ma fiction ^^ en espérant lire vos reviews bientôt j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre au moins ^^


	14. Chapter 13 : Au seuil de mon avenir

**Chapitre 13 : Au seuil de mon avenir…**

Pansy Parkinson ne s'était jamais sentie à ce point au pied du mur. Lorsqu'enfin le loup-garou et la folle furent sortis, elle attendit quelques secondes avant que son directeur de maison ne se décide à lui ouvrir.

_ Bien, j'ai réussi à les faire partir devant mais si je tarde trop ils se douteront de quelque chose alors tu retournes dans ton dortoir et tu n'en sors pas avant d'être certaine que le château soit à nouveau sûr et sans dangers. Commença le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais son élève lui donna une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

_ Non ! répliqua-t-elle catégorique.

_ Pardon ? demanda Rogue sous le choc.

_ Non, je ne fuirais pas ! Drago va vouloir trouver Dumbledore mais je ne veux pas qu'Har… répéta Pansy avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle en avait trop dit.

_ Harry ? Potter ? Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? questionna le sorcier, alors qu'il constatait que ses soupçons concernant son élève et le survivant étaient fondés finalement.

_ Cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas ! Sachez seulement que je n'irai pas me cacher ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de courir à la suite de Greyback et Bellatrix.

Même si Rogue avait tenté de l'empêcher de partir, cela n'aurait rien changé… La petite brune qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il croyait connaître était à présent une femme… Une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, une femme amoureuse qui était prête à tout pour faire ce qui lui semblait être juste. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait qu'admirer cette force de caractère enfin libérée de l'emprise de ses convictions inculquées par ses parents. Oh oui… Il admirait la jeune Pansy pour le courage dont elle faisait à présent preuve. Néanmoins, il avait toujours cru que Pansy et Drago finiraient par se marier, non pas parce que leurs parents en avaient décidé ainsi, mais plutôt parce que malgré l'attitude de Drago , il savait que son filleul aimait énormément son amie d'enfance. Et même si ça avait sans doute était réciproque à une époque, aujourd'hui la vipère semblait beaucoup plus attirée par les bruns aux yeux émeraude, que par les blonds aux yeux glaçant. Il ne put alors s'empêchait de penser qu'il ne pouvait la blâmer pour ça car lui aussi avait été attiré par ces yeux magnifiques, il y avait de cela trente ans… Et aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue devait lui aussi faire ce qu'il avait à accomplir, pour le bien ou le malheur de tous…

Pansy n'aurait jamais songé que la montée de ses maudits escaliers serait si frustrante, et encore, heureusement, ces derniers mois passés en compagnie d'Harry lui avaient fait découvrir des raccourcis et des passages secrets dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute, d'avoir passé six ans de sa vie ici ! C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle devait se rendre et plus par habitude et automatisme qu'autre chose, elle avait pris d'instinct le chemin menant à la tour d'astronomie, là où tout avait commencé et là où certainement tout se finirait… Elle savait qu'elle était fataliste mais son intuition lui hurlait qu'elle avait raison et c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur… Alors sans s'arrêter, elle poursuivit son chemin vers la plus haute tour du château.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix Lestrange était en extase. Elle venait d'arriver à destination et elle contemplait à présent la scène avec délectation. Son neveu avait désarmé lui-même l'illustre directeur qui ne perdait pourtant pas une goutte de son sang-froid.

_ Fais-le ! siffla alors la mangemort au fils de sa sœur.

Mais Drago hésitait encore, c'est ce qu'il avait fait durant toute l'année… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter… C'est alors que son cauchemar prit forme et que tout bascula…

_ Abaisse ta baguette Drago ! Ne fais pas ça ! cria alors Pansy en arrivant sur les lieux, essoufflée d'avoir couru autant pour arriver juste à temps.

_ Pansy… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Va-t'en tout de suite ! hurla Drago, tétanisé, à sa vieille amie.

Mais Pansy n'écoutait même pas le blond, elle se contentait de fixer intensément les yeux bleu azur du directeur de Poudlard, y cherchant désespérément la réponse à une question qu'elle ne pouvait poser. Le malicieux directeur compris aisément le désespoir de sa jeune élève et lui fit un sourire qu'il se voulait rassurant que Pansy interpréta comme une réponse positive. Elle souffla intérieurement mais ne put néanmoins se détendre car Greyback s'était faufilé discrètement derrière elle et maintenant, il la maintenait puissamment contre lui, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de liberté.

_ Tu es à moi maintenant ma belle… susurra le lycanthrope à son oreille.

_ Attends Fenrir ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée… l'arrêta la plus fidèle mangemort de Voldemort avec que l'hybride ne morde sa nouvelle proie.

Alors Bellatrix Lestrange empoigna fermement les cheveux brun de la jeune fille, puis l'écarta des bras de Greyback, la fit se poser à genoux devant elle et lui colla sa baguette sur sa tempe.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda alors Malefoy junior, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur.

_ C'est simple Drago, tu as le choix ! Soit tu tues le vieux fou, soit je tues ici et maintenant cette garce de Parkinson que tu sembles tant apprécier…

Bien que Pansy soit totalement terrifiée par la menace de Bellatrix, elle ne pouvait laisser Drago tuer Dumbledore, sa vie était bien plus importante que la sienne, surtout à l'heure actuelle.

_ Ne l'écoute pas Drago ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Tu n'as pas le droit…

_ Non… murmura une voix rauque derrière eux.

Pansy fut alors rassurée en entendant la voix de son directeur de maison. En effet, le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver sur les lieux à son tour. Plus sombre que jamais, il s'avança d'un pas lent vers son mentor. Au passage, il s'arrêta et empoigna le bras de son élève, l'écartant ainsi de Bellatrix et la garda auprès de lui. Pansy eut alors un mauvais pressentiment. La main de son professeur tremblait, son visage était crispé et il semblait sur le poids de vomir. Ils étaient alors à quelques mètre juste en face d'Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi vieux et fatigué aux yeux de Pansy.

_ Severus, s'il-vous-plait… pria le directeur en regardant ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

Et contre toute attente, Rogue leva sa baguette en direction de son directeur sous les yeux horrifiés de Pansy, qui était tétanisée par la peur et la surprise.

_ Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert frappa le grand homme en pleine poitrine, le propulsant ainsi en arrière jusqu'à la rambarde. Alors, il tomba en arrière et son corps passa par-dessus, la gravité se chargea du reste.

Pansy hurla et voulut même essayer de retenir le corps de son défunt directeur mais Rogue la maintenait trop fermement à ses côtés. Bellatrix, en folle qu'elle était, cria sa joie et fit apparaître la marque des ténèbres au-dessus du château. Puis, elle empoigna à son tour son neveu et ils rebroussèrent chemin pour sortir de Poudlard le plus vite possible. Pansy essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Rogue sans y parvenir, il la tenait fermement.

_ Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? J'avais confiance en vous ! Dumbledore avait confiance en vous et vous l'avez honteusement trahi, lui qui vous avez donné une seconde chance ! cracha alors Pansy , déversant sa haine contre ce traître.

Pourtant, il ne sourcilla aucunement et ne fit qu'augmenter sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille, si c'était encore possible. Pansy était perdu, elle ne comprenait plus rien … C'était forcément un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller ! Et Harry dans tout ça ? Où avait-il bien pu passer ? D'après le regard qu'elle avait eu de Dumbledore, il devait être saint et sauf, en sécurité quelque part dans le château. Ce fut la seule chose qui la rassura un peu mais malheureusement, elle avait perdu tou espoir de s'échapper cette fois… Et lorsqu'elle se trouverait devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle devrait répondre de ses actes, car elle ne comptait nullement sur Rogue pour cacher à son maître le lien qu'elle entretenait avec le survivant… Elle était définitivement au bord du gouffre et Dieu seul savait, ce que le Lord noir lui ferait subir… Et quand elle voyait cette tarée de Lestrange mettre le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid, elle retint difficilement un haut le cœur. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit derrière elle…

_ Rogue !

C'est alors qu'ils se retournèrent tous pour voir arriver Harry, plus furieux que jamais.

_ Battez-vous ! Battez-vous, espèce de lâche ! Incarcerem ! scanda-t-il à pleins poumons.

_ Protego ! répliqua-t-il, contrant ainsi aisément son sort.

Pansy vit alors Bellatrix s'approcher d'eux et lever sa baguette vers Harry. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et profita que Rogue se focalisait sur Harry pour se placer devant Bellatix qui lançait le sortilège de torture. Le rayon rouge frappa la Serpentard en plein cœur sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry. Bellatrix ne fit qu'en rire plus fort et devant le mutisme du survivant, elle lui lança, à son tour, le sortilège Doloris.

_ Non ! Il appartient au Seigneur des ténèbres ! s'interposa Rogue, laissant ainsi Bellatrix rejoindre les autres vers la sortie de l'école.

Pansy se releva péniblement et alla rejoindre Harry, couché à terre, sous les yeux mélancolique de Rogue. Ce dernier continua alors son chemin, mais ce retourna bien vite.

_ Sectumsempra ! hurla Harry, qui s'était relevé à l'aide de Pansy.

Mais, Rogue contra à nouveau le sort et projeta les deux adolescents en arrière. Puis, il s'approcha d'eux, se pencha et parla d'une voix glaciale et emplie de reproches :

_ Vous osez utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi, Potter !

La lumière alors se fit dans nos esprits. Et devant nos regards étonnés, Rogue ne put qu'ajouter…

_ Oui… C'est moi, le Prince de sang mêlé ! confirma-t-il avant d'éloigner la baguette d'Harry d'un coup de pied et de finalement se diriger à son tour vers la sortie.

Cela faisait beaucoup trop à encaisser en une seule soirée… Beaucoup trop … Pansy aurait voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ici et maintenant mais elle se retint encore une fois. Sans ajouter un mot, ils auraient été inutile, elle se releva encore une fois et aida Harry à en faire de même. Ils se soutinrent mutuellement et repartir en direction du château. Le silence régnait. Ils essayaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, avec tant de bien que de mal, de remettre leurs pensées en ordre. Tout était allé trop vite et ils n'étaient plus capables de résonner clairement. C'est en arrivant à destination qu'ils virent un attroupement d'élèves. Ils se faufilèrent entre eux, se doutant aisément de ce qui avaient poussé les élèves et les professeurs de se rassembler ici. En effet, le corps d'Albus Dumbledore était allongé sans vie sur le sol. Harry se détacha alors de Pansy, s'agenouilla auprès de son mentor pour lui fermer tendrement les yeux. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la poitrine inerte de l'éminent sorcier, le plus grand de toute une génération et de son temps. Alors, Harry craqua, il ne pouvait plus contenir la tristesse qui l'avait envahi en voyant le corps de son mentor tomber de la tour d'astronomie. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et l'odeur de miel envahie ses narines. C'était Pansy… Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre elle aussi ce soir… Il passa donc un bras autour de sa taille et se laissa aller contre son épaule, déversant toute sa tristesse dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait tant. Pendant ce temps, les élèves et les professeurs rendaient un dernier hommage au grand sorcier. Dirigeant tous leurs baguettes vers le ciel, ils s'unirent dans un dernier élan de sympathie envers leur défunt directeur afin d'effacer la marque des ténèbres éclairant de sa lumière verte le ciel du château. Le silence continuait de régner, ponctué par les pleurs de beaucoup d'élèves et de professeur. Comment un tel malheur avait pu se produire ? Comment allait-il faire maintenant que leur leader avait disparu ? La réponse s'imposa à eux en voyant Harry pleurer dans les bras de Parkinson. Il était leur dernier espoir, la lumière qui les conduirait vers la victoire, leur ultime chance.

L'annonce de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore s'était propagée à une vitesse effrayante à travers le monde magique et bouleversa l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers. Aussi, de nombreuses personnalités venues des quatre coins du globe s'était rassemblées à Poudlard afin d'assister à l'enterrement et de rendre un dernier hommage à ce sorcier mondialement respecté. En effet, c'était une première ! Le défunt directeur avait pour dernière volonté, le souhait d'être enterré dans le parc de Poudlard. Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves restés à l'école furent donc invités à enfiler leur robe de cérémonie puis à suivre leur directeur de maison jusqu'au lieu même de la cérémonie. Les funérailles se dérouleraient à l'extérieur du château, dans une partie reculée et paisible du parc, à la fois proche de la forêt interdite et du lac noir. Pansy, étant préfète de sa maison et en l'absence de Rogue et de Drago, conduit ses camarades jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. Malgré les circonstances, elle ne put que s'extasier devant la beauté manifeste qu'offrait le domaine. Les sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures magiques prirent place avant le début de la cérémonie dans les sièges, disposés en rangées à cet effet. C'est alors que les êtres de l'eau ouvrirent la cérémonie par un chant triste, semblable à une complainte et évoquant sans doute le deuil et le désespoir. Au même moment, Rubeus Hagrid, les yeux pleins de larmes, emmenait le corps d'Albus Dumbledore, enveloppé dans un linceul pourpre parsemé d'étoiles en or, vers l'autel. Après avoir déposé le corps sur une table de marbre, la musique s'évanouit et un petit homme prit place devant l'autel. Il prononça alors un long discours à la mémoire du défunt devant une assemblée en pleurs. À la fin de cet éloge funèbre, le petit sorcier reprit sa place pour assister à l'embrasement de l'autel, laissant bientôt place à une tombe de couleur albâtre... Une tombe blanche de la même couleur que l'âme de leur défunt directeur… Les centaures clôturèrent la cérémonie par un lancer de flèches pouvant être considéré comme une preuve de remerciement et de respect envers l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Enfin, Fumseck survola la scène et fit parvenir son magnifique et mélancolique chant en signe d'adieu et de dernier hommage pour son vénéré maître, avant de disparaître vers l'horizon.

Pansy fut incapable de prêter attention aux personnalités présentes. Bien trop bouleversée, elle ne fit qu'attendre… La foule commença alors à se disperser. Les élèves retournaient au château alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Mais elle, Pansy Parkinson, contre toute attente, restait obstinément sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur la tombe blanche. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle n'était pas allée voir Harry et n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. Ses incertitudes étaient trop grandes et, à la lumière des derniers évènements, elle sentait que la fin de cette année scolaire signerait la fin de sa relation avec le survivant. Il allait sans doute devoir accomplir une mission importante, la même qui l'avait conduit le soir même de la mort de Dumbledore à partir hâtivement. Il allait devoir sans doute finir ce que son mentor avait commencé. Pansy savait tout ça et avait fini par l'accepter. De plus, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer elle non plus, sa tête allait certainement être mise à prix elle aussi. Il était donc hors de question pour elle de revenir à Poudlard en septembre prochain. La mort de Dumbledore laissait le château sans aucune défense valable. Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller pour échapper aux mangemorts tout en faisant extrêmement attention aux Rafleurs… ça allait être difficile.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était à présent seule devant l'autel. Elle sortit alors de sous sa robe un longue rose d'un blanc nacré ravissant. Elle se releva et s'avança jusque devant la tombe blanche pour finalement y déposer la fleur avec délicatesse. Puis elle lui jeta un sort pour l'empêcher de s'envoler ou même de bouger de sa place. Elle ne remarqua pas que la directrice adjointe était à quelques mètres derrière elle et la regardait avec tristesse. Lorsque Pansy se retourna, elle fit face à son professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière s'assit alors sur l'un des nombreux sièges toujours présent et invita son élève à en faire de même. Pansy n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser et s'assit donc à ses côtés.

_ Je sais que durant ces derniers mois le professeur Dumbledore était réellement préoccupé par votre situation… Avec la mort de vos parents et le reste… Que comptez-vous faire Miss ? commença alors le professeur McGonagall d'une voix douce.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Professeur. Je sais me débrouiller et je pense être très occupée dés le début des vacances. Répondit calmement la jeune fille.

_ Je vois… Vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire et je ne peux que vous en féliciter…

_ Concernant ma dernière année, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard !

Devant le regard surpris et effrayé de la directrice adjointe, elle poursuivit sur un ton qu'elle se voulait rassurant :

_ Je serai d'ici peu considérée comme une indésirable, tout comme Harry ! Je ne tiens donc pas à me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Les mangemorts fouilleront certainement le Poudlard express à la rentrée pour vérifier si Harry retourne à Poudlard ou non. Il est bien entendu évident qu'il n'y retournera pas et ne souhaitant nullement courir le risque de me faire prendre je préfère me rendre utile autrement…

_ Bien, je vois que vous avez soigneusement réfléchie à la question et je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance dans ce que vous entreprendrez.

Pansy accorda un maigre sourire à l'animagus avant de finalement se lever, sa présence étant devenue à présent inutile ici.

_ J'ai néanmoins une dernière question à vous soumettre Pansy. Déclara alors Minerva, faisant ainsi se retourner Pansy.

_ Quelle est-elle ?

_ La rose que vous venez de déposer sur la tombe d'Albus, comment l'avez-vous obtenu ?

Si Pansy fut surprise par la question détachée et totalement hors contexte de son professeur de métamorphose, elle s'en cacha bien et répondit obligeamment, un brin de nostalgie flottant dans sa voix :

_ Ma mère ne travaillait pas et avait, bien entendu et comme toute famille de sang pur qui se respecte, un elfe de maison à sa disposition pour faire les corvées. Elle se noya donc dans le jardinage et la botanique pour faire passer le temps. Elle réussit à obtenir quelques nouvelles variétés de fleurs. La création qui m'a le plus émerveillée fut cette magnifique rose blanc nacré alors elle m'en offrit tout un sachet de graines en souvenir du jour où elle avait créé cette fleur. Il suffit d'un peu de terre et d'eau, et la fleur éclot en seulement quelques minutes. Je me suis dit que sa couleur irait parfaitement avec la personnalité du professeur Dumbledore : une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres.

Minerva McGonagall fut sincèrement touchée par les explications et l'intention de la jeune fille envers le défunt. Et elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Considérant que leur discussion arrivait à son terme, Pansy fit un signe de tête vers son professeur et reprit son chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta subitement. En effet, elle aperçut, sur la rive du lac à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle, Harry discutant avec ses deux meilleurs amis. C'est alors que l'émeraude rencontra le saphir et que tout leur parut évident. Hermione se rendit compte du trouble de son ami et vit ma présence non loin d'eux. Jugeant bon de les laisser un peu seuls, elle s'éloigna en tirant Ron par le bras.

_ Et vieux, il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour sortir avec Parkinson sans que je m'en rende compte. Dit-il à Harry alors qu'Hermione le tirait par le bras.

_ Il la retrouvait pendant que tu avais ta langue enfoncée dans la bouche de Lavande ! répliqua Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer automatiquement Ron qui suivit ensuite docilement Hermione.

Pansy s'approcha alors du survivant et se stoppa à une mètre de lui.

_ On dirait que finalement tout va se jouer maintenant. Commença Pansy, souhaitant incité le Gryffondor à lui dire les mots qu'elle connaissait déjà.

_ On dirait… Pansy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et sache que c'est très dur pour moi de te dire ça mais…

_ Tu veux qu'on se sépare. Finit la Serpentard sous le regard surpris d'Harry.

_ Comment tu … ?

_ Au seuil de notre avenir de lourds changements s'imposent. Crois-moi si tu n'en avais pas parlé, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait. Répondit Pansy avec un triste sourire.

_ Je vois…

_ Ne te méprends pas Harry, je suis aussi triste que toi de devoir faire ça, mais nous devons être réalistes ! Il est évident que tu ne reviendras pas à Poudlard en septembre prochain et, comme je suis certaine que Bellatrix ne manquera pas de raconter à son maître mes actes lors de cette fameuse nuit, je serai également considérée comme indésirable, il vaut donc mieux je ne revienne pas moi non plus. Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

_ Oui, c'est évident. Mais que comptes-tu faire ? demanda alors le survivant en fronçant ses sourcils d'inquiétude.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Affirma-t-elle se voulant rassurante.

_ Nous allons sans doute être très occupés à partir du moment où nous franchirons ces grilles pour la dernière fois. Tu es en plein cœur de cette guerre et je sais que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission avant de mourir, dont tu ne peux évidemment pas ma parler et je respecte ton choix ! J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas faire l'erreur de partir seul et que Weasley et Hermione sont assez têtus pour te suivre partout même contre ta volonté !

Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours à l'entente de cette dernière remarque. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, elle avait remarqué avec une perspicacité déconcertante chaque détail et les acceptait sans condition aucune. Harry fit alors la chose qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas faire avant longtemps et qui allait plus que tout lui manquer. Il prit la visage de la jeune fille en coupe et le rapprocha du sien afin de lui donner un baiser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. A la fois doux et empli de passion, il voulait lui dire par se baiser un tas de chose qu'il se sentait incapable de lui dire avec des mots : Je ne t'oublierai pas, sois prudente, fais bien attention à toi et merci. Pansy y répondit avec passion et désespoir sachant très bien que ce baiser pourrait être le dernier. Néanmoins, il avait quand même une chose à lui dire, quatre mots qu'il se devait de lui dire avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour un temps indéterminé :

_ Je t'aime Pansy.

Pansy sourit à cette révélation. Il lui avait dit alors que rien ne l'y obligeait et elle en était infiniment heureuse plus qu'elle ne saurait jamais le dire ! Elle répondit alors sans plus attendre :

_ Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Le temps était plus incertain que jamais, ils en étaient conscients. Le trio d'or devra affronter mille morts durant sa quête des horcruxes. Quant à Pansy, son passé était aussi mystérieux que Dumbledore lui-même, mais elle semblait néanmoins sure d'elle. Les choses se sont produites différemment de ce qu'elle avait pensé à partir du moment où la vipère avait pris la décision d'aider le survivant en septembre dernier, mais au final la question est de savoir si, après ce geste imprévu, l'avenir en sera-t-il meilleur ou pire ?

TO BE CONTINUED …

**NDA :** ENFIN ! Je poste le dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! Je suis très contente de l'avoir finie et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs anonyme ou non de m'avoir suivi fidèlement durant cette première partie ^^

Voilà alors rendez-vous pour la deuxième partie qui s'intitule : L'avenir sera-t-il meilleur ou pire ? Je posterai certainement le prologue bientôt mais pour la suite il faudra attendre que j'aie fini la première partie de mon autre fic! Alor maintenant c'est à vous de me dévoiler votre verdict sur ce dernier chapitre et sur la fic en entier ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ^^


End file.
